Profecias de la Luna Negra
by Vinisa
Summary: La luna esta llorando, su brillo se ha opacado,lo ha perdido todo y solo desea morir.La tierra ha traicionado su amor, sin embargo, una estrella fugaz ha vuelto ¿podra devolverle a la luna su brillo y su deseo de vivir? ¿podra esta vez ganarse su corazon?
1. La Advertencia

Antes que nada, soy Vinisa y este es mi primer fic el cual espero les agrade...

Esta de sobra decir que Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso ustedes ya lo saben, pero bueno...Vamonos recio...

La historia se titula **"Profecías de la Luna Negra" **y se sitúa tres años después de la batalla con Galaxi

empecemos...

**CAPITULO 1.- LA ADVERTENCIA...**

"_Ten cuidado princesa de la luna… debes estar prevenida..."_

¿Quién eres tu?... ¿de que hablas?...

"_La traición se cierne sobre ti princesa Serenety… debes tener cuidado… no confíes en nadie…"_

Tener cuidado…¿con que?

"_Los traidores… ellos mienten… te causaran dolor… quieren verte llorar, sufrir… ese es su deleite…."_

¿Quiénes son los traidores?...

"_Pronto se revelaran… pronto podrás ver aquello que el amor oculta…"_

¿Lo que el amor oculta?...¿de que hablas?

"_Pronto princesa… los traidores se alzaran en grito de guerra y aquellos que te aman morirán por su causa… no permitas que te alejen… debes proteger a los que amas…"_

¿A los que amo?...¿qué sucede?...¿a quien debo proteger?...¿de quien?

"Pronto princesa... pronto los velos serán rasgados y podrás ver lo que el amor oculta... y lloraras lagrimas de sangre y los traidores beberán de ellas y serán más fuertes... no permitas que te hieran... tu debilidad los fortalece... ten cuidado princesa... pronto... muy pronto sabrás lo que es el dolor y la soledad... debes ser fuerte... "

¿Mi debilidad?...¿qué sucede?...¿quiénes son los traidores?... ¿quién eres tu?...responde... responde!

"Se fuerte Serenety... todo esta en tus manos... esta batalla es solo tuya... aquellos que interfieran morirán ante tus ojos... tus alas de ángel se teñirán de rojo y no podrás volar hacia los cielos... el carmín de su sangre te cubrirá por completo y tu corazón puro dejara de resplandecer... no permitas que su brillo se contamine... se fuerte Serenety... se fuerte.."

Serenety...

"Serena"

"Serena... despierta. Es una pesadilla... despierta!"

"¿Luna?"

"Si Serena que sucede, estas sudando y tiemblas como una hoja... ¿qué te pasa?...¿qué estabas soñando?"

"soñando... no... yo"... - se levantó de la cama y se dirigió la baño sin responder a la pregunta- "me lavare la cara"

"Serena..."

Serena entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras de sí, estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, un sudor frió y temblaba ligeramente, se acerco al lavamanos y mojo su rostro y su nuca, tomo una toalla y mientras se secaba se quedo viendo su imagen en el espejo...

"los traidores... no debo confiar en nadie... debo ser fuerte... aquellos que interfieran morirán ante mis ojos... esta batalla es solo mía... "

Seis meses después...

"_ya han pasado seis meses y aun no logro entender lo que pasa..._

_¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme de esa forma?_

_¿Por qué permitieron que murieran si sabían que eso me dañaría?_

_es verdad... mi debilidad las hace fuertes... _

_pero ya no soy débil, ya no soy la niña llorona de antes, he madurado y no permitiré que me dañen nuevamente... _

_aun hay muchas peguntas sin respuesta... es por eso que no he hecho nada... debo estar segura..._

_Quizás sea una tontería el rehusarme a aceptar lo que los hecho me indican... pero... ¿Qué razón tendrían para hacerlo?...¿por qué traicionarme?..._

_No lo sé.. Quizás nunca lo sepa... quizás a esto se refería eso de: "podras ver lo que el amor oculta"_

_traición... engaño... _

_el amor y el cariño que yo les tenia me impedía ver lo que realmente eran... unas traidoras... "_

"Serena… SERENA!"

"Ha… per, perdón estaba distraída, lo lamento Molly"

"Hay Serena pues en que estabas pensando, parecías estar en otro mundo"

"Lo siento solo …. Olvídalo, que decías?"

"Estas segura que te encuentras bien Serena" -pregunto su amiga algo preocupada,

"Estoy bien no se preocupen por mí, es solo que me desvele y tengo sueño" -mintió con una ligera sonrisa...

"Oye, que no son esas Setsuna y Hotaru" -pegunto Molly señalando a la acera de enfrente.

Serene voltio a la dirección señalada y no pudo evitar que la expresión de su rostro cambiara por completo- "yo… debo irme" - dijo levantándose y saliendo de la heladería donde se encontraban sin darle tiempo a la castaña de reaccionar...

"_El solo verlas hace que mi sangre hierba... a veces quisiera... _

_Sin duda he cambiado... antes el simple hecho de pensar que algo podría dañarlas me haría estremecer..._

_Pero hoy disfruto el pensar que debo hacer pagar a aquellos que me han causado este dolor... _

Debo ser fuerte... no debo confiar en nadie... ese sueño era una advertencia...

si hubiera hecho lo que me pidió...

si hubiera desconfiado...

Pero... ¿cómo imaginar que harían algo semejante?

_Es cierto... no debo olvidarlo... mi dolor las fortalece... debo ser fuerte por lo poco que me queda... por Darien, por Rini... _

_debo ser mas fuerte de lo que jamás he sido..._

_no debo confiar en nadie... esta batalla es solo mía... _

_no tengo a nadie de mi lado... Darien no esta aquí... es lo mejor... todo aquel que interfiera... todos los que traten de ayudarme morirán ante mis ojos... no permitiré que me quiten a Darien... él es todo lo que tengo..._

_no me engañaran nuevamente..." -_pensaba mientras sus ojos se oscurecían- "_no seré yo quien llore esas lagrimas de sangre, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a manchar mis manos contal de hacer pagar a los culpables... sin importar quienes sean" -_se dijo a sí misma mientras veía fijamente a sus ex-guardianas

Al día siguiente al terminar las clases en algún colegio de Tokio:

"Hhaay… por fin terminaron las clases" -dijo Mina perezosamente mientras se estiraba- "¿qué dicen si vamos al Clow Center a comer algo?"

"Me parece bien" - comento Lita- "es una lastimas que Serena no este con nosotras" -comento con algo de nostalgia

"Me molesta su actitud, no tenia por que pedir su transferencia de colegio" -dijo Rey con visible molestia en sus palabras

"lo hizo para no estar cerca de nosotras" – a Amy aun le dolía aquella decisión.

"desde el accidente no ha vuelto a ser la misma" -comento Mina en tono triste

"aun no nos perdona…aun nos culpa por su muerte... sigue pensando que de haber estado con ellos quizás hubiera podido salvarlos"

"lo sé Amy... pero quizás ella tenga la ra..."

"NO.." -interrumpió la sacerdotisa "no Lita, ella no tiene razón... hicimos lo necesario para protegerla, a nosotras también nos dolió la muerte de sus padres y de Sammy, pero conocemos nuestra misión y no podíamos arriesgar su vida... ella esta equivocada... nosotras jamás la traicionaríamos... tarde o temprano entenderá que todo lo que hacemos es por su bien"

"Espero que sea pronto" -se escucho la melancólica voz de la rubia – "nos hace mucha falta... la extraño"

"Todas lo hacemos" -añadió Lita mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

**···················**

Serena caminaba lentamente con la mente vagando en dios sabe que cosas, en verdad había cambiada mucho, todos se sorprendían de su madurez y responsabilidad, ya no usaba ese singular peinado que la caracterizaba, se había cortado el cabello a la cintura y generalmente lo sujetaba en una coleta lo que la hacia ver más madura, ya no sacaba malas notas sino que se mantenía en los primeros lugares de aprovechamiento entre los estudiantes de su grado, ya no lloriqueaba por tonterías de hecho no la habían vuelto a ver llorar desde aquella tarde lluviosa hacia seis meses...

Caminaba descuidadamente, estaba distraída y no vio la señal en rojo, así que cruzo de largo sin percatarse del auto convertible que venia a toda velocidad…

Un frenon… un fuerte rechinido de las llantas marcándose en el pavimento… algunos gritos de sorpresa de las personas que se encontraban cerca…

El chofer salió del auto a toda prisa... en su intento de no golpear a la joven había girado el volante bruscamente consiguiendo que el auto quedara atravesado en media calle... pero lo había logrado, había logrado esquivar el frágil cuerpo de aquella chica rubia que se atravesó en su camino…

"Se encuentra bien" -pregunto el conductor a la joven rubia que se había dejado caer de rodillas en el pavimento por el susto…

"Señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?" -pregunto en forma preocupada…

La rubia no respondía, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos

El joven la sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió un poco para obligarla a reaccionar, ella lentamente alzo el rostro y cuan no hubiera sido la sorpresa de joven cuando pudo reconocerla…

Gatita! -grito y la abrazo contra su pecho, ella seguía sin reaccionar…

"Gatita… gatita" -se separo un poco de ella para observar su rostro… se sorprendió, mas que eso, se asusto… la chica se encontraba seria sin expresión alguna con la vista perdida como si ya todo le diera igual, como si nada le importara... como si buscara una razón para seguir...

"a veces desearía morir, si este auto me hubiera alcanzado... pero debo ser fuerte, por Rini..."

Haruka la ayudo a levantarse y la condujo a su auto, una vez en él encendió el motor y emprendió la marcha con la firme intención de llevar a su princesa al hospital más cercano… le preocupaba mucho su estado.

"Es una de ellas... no se cansan de asecharme... esperan que caiga rendida para lanzarse sobre mí como cuervos hambrientos... "

"Te llevare con la madre de Amy para que te revise" -le comento –"quiero asegurarme de que te encuentres bien"

"No"... -fue la respuesta de ella al reaccionar

"¿No?... ¿Cómo que no? No tardara mucho. solo es para asegurarnos de que te encuentres bien" -le dijo en tono paterno

"Estoy bien, no necesito de tu ayuda" -fue la seca respuesta de ella

"Pero… " -trato de objetar la joven de cabello cenizo

"ESTOY BIEN… detén el auto, quiero bajar" -fue toda su respuesta

"Te llevare a casa"

"No es necesario, conozco el camino… detén el auto"

"Gatita déjame ayudarte" -suplico la chica mientras orillaba al auto

"NO!… ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda, no quiero nada de ti, de ninguna de ustedes" -dijo la ojiazul saliendo del auto

"Espera…" -Haruka la detuvo sujetándola del brazo

"NO ME TOQUES!" -grito Serena al momento que hacia que la piel de Haruka se quemara al contacto con la suya"

"Pero… ¿cómo?..."

_Seguí la voz de mi corazón y guió mis pasos hacia ti,_

_¿Que puedo yo hacer si en tu mirada me perdí?_

_No tiene caso luchar... sé que soy tu prisionero!_

_Jamás te podré olvidar..._

_vives en mis pensamientos!..._

_Mi alma y corazón te pertenecen por completo_

_Te amo... te amo tanto! _

_Y la razón me tortura diciendo que quizás jamás serás mía_

_Pero mi ilusión y mi esperanza se baten en duelo_

_Contra la razón y la tristeza _

_Se niegan a ceder y siguen luchando cada día _

_Aferrándose a la idea de que algún día podré tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Por que te amo... te amo tanto y es solo por ti que sigo luchando... _

_Mi dulce bombón..._

"Serena… Serena… como pudiste hacerlo, como pudiste permitir que esto pasara" -le reprochaba su padre

"Éramos tu familia, te amábamos" -dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y un semblante de decepción

"Maldita… tú tienes la culpa, tú lo sabias por eso te rehusaste a venir con nosotros… lo sabias y nos dejaste morir"

"No, no, NOOO! Yo no lo sabia, lo lamento no lo sabia" -gritaba Serena con lagrimas en los ojos…

"MENTIRA!… lo sabias y las elegiste a ellas. Desde un principio te fueron alejando de nosotros y tú lo permitiste!" -grito su padre…

"Te odio… te odiamos… no mereces estar viva… tu tienes la culpa…TU NOS MATASTE" -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo…

"Noooo..." -Serena despertó sobresaltada, cubierta de un sudor frió que recorría su cuerpo, una vez mas había tenido esa pesadilla. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, tomo la toalla y se seco la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo, incluso ya ni ella se reconocía, ya no era aquella dulce niña que contagiaba a todos con su alegría, pero indudablemente el mayor cambio era la expresión de su rostro, el sus labios ya no se dibujaba aquella gama de sonrisas sino simplemente una falsa sonrisa fingida y forzada que sus amigos ya habían aprendido a distinguir…

Regreso a la cama y contemplo la luna a trabes de su ventana, no tenia sueño y en realidad le agradaba que así fuera ya que desde hace meses que tenia horribles pesadillas por lo que procuraba evitar dormir lo mas que podía, utilizaba las horas de sueño en otras actividades… entrenaba, entrenaba tan duro como sus fuerzas lo permitían, había empezado a desarrollar nuevos poderes, los cuales guardaba en secreto… quería ser fuerte… tan fuerte como fuera posible… no quería depender de nadie… no quería que nadie mas muriera por su causa, por su descuido…

"Yo pude haberlo evitado" -se reprochaba Serena – "¿por qué no hice caso a mí sueño, de alguna forma me mostró lo que pasaría, y aun asi los despedí en el aeropuerto mientras algo dentro de mí me decía que los detuviera... fue mi culpa…. No hice nada para evitarlo… yo permití que murieran…yo los mate" -lloraba abrazándose fuertemente a una almohada y dejando su llanto correr libremente como hacia cada noche desde hace seis meses……….

**Nota de la autora:** pues bien, este es el primer capitulo de mi fic, me quedo algo corto por ser el primero, pero los siguientes serán mas largos y mas interesantes. Se que quizás les habrán quedado varias dudas pero todo se ira resolviendo. Tengo planeado actualizar dos o tres veces por mes, según pueda. Como ya mencione, este es mi primer fic, haber como me va, en realidad se basa en una idea que me ha circulado en la mente desde el año pasado pero jamás pensé que me atrevería a escribir una historia. Pero como he tenido mucho tiempo libre pues...

Espero que les haya gustado y si no de cualquier forma agradeceré sus comentarios...

¿qué tal el poemita que se aventó Seya?

Por fa, dejen comentarios o lo que quieran, pero algo!

Vinisa


	2. La Amenaza

Hola que tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo…

Quiero agradecer a TaNiTaLoVe, Roar18-Duran17, Bunny Kou y a Maria Fernanda por sus comentarios. Mil gracias!´´!

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios…

CAPITULO 2. LA AMENAZA 

En el Templo Hikawa

"hay... no es justo, al parecer soy la única que no tiene ni novio, ni pretendiente"

"no digas eso Lita, sabes que Amy y yo estamos en la misma situación, lo que me sorprende y me hace temer un diluvio universal o una catástrofe parecida es el hecho e que Mina si lo tenga"

"si, si, si, yo tengo novio! Jejejeje " -exclamaba la rubia mientras brincaba de un lado a otro..

"pues sigo diciendo que soy la mas amolada, porque tu tienes a Nicolás y Amy a Taiki"

"¿que!... No digas tonterías, sabes bien que entre Nicolás y yo no hay nada y además dudo mucho que Taiki regrese algún día así que no cuenta"

Amy no pudo evitar dar un profundo suspiro y bajar la mirada con melancolía...

"Un suspiro en un beso que jamás se dio" –recito la castaña.

ºº… -Amy solo se sonrojo a mas no poder

"pues no se preocupen chicas ya verán que pronto serán tan felices como yo lo soy con mi querido Steven"

"¿me pregunto cuento tiempo te soportara?"

REY!

"Que, yo solo decía...

"Eres muy cruel" -objeto Mina con un puchero – "por eso no tienes novio, serás la ultima en casarte, ya veras, Lita se quedara con Andrew y Amy con Taiki"

"Que! Yo con Andrew, no, no lo creo el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo"

"No digan tonterías" –repuso la sacerdotisa- "en primer lugar no seré la ultima en casarme, de eso estoy segura, en segundo Lita, todas hemos visto la forma en que tu y Andrew se miran y tercero Mina ¿acaso no has pensado que si Taiki volviera también lo haría Yaten? ¿ya renunciaste a el?

"Bueno yo...creo que " – la expresión de la rubia cambio por completo- " quizás lo mejor sea tratar de olvidarme de el"-dijo en tono triste para sorpresa de las demás ya que no era habitual ver tanta melancolía en ella.

"pero creímos que lo amabas"-comento Lita algo confundida

"que importancia tiene, el jamás me vera mas que como una rubia tonta en quien no invertiría su tiempo… mucho menos sus sentimientos, el no me ama y debo ser realista y tratar de buscar mi felicidad en otra parte"- confeso de manera sumamente triste.

"entonces ya no sientes nada por el"-pregunto la peliazul.

Los ojos de la rubia solo se humedecieron y pocos segundos después estaba convertida en un mar de llanto. En verdad le dolía. No era fácil tratar de olvidar a aquel chico de cabello plateado… no era fácil por que en verdad lo amaba… pero como ella misma dijo, el jamás le correspondería….

Al día siguiente…

"Dices que viste a Serena ayer" -pregunto la chica de cabello aguamarina

"Mas que eso, casi la atropello, fue una suerte poder esquivarla..".

"Queee, estas loca, te he dicho que no conduzcas como demente en zonas tan transitadas por peatones…"

"Si… si lo sé, pero… sabes… gatita me preocupa..." –comento en tono angustiado

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Al principio la mire muy triste, se veía tan frágil, como si la menor brisa fuera capaz de derrumbarla, pero de un momento a otro... no la reconocerías, me duele ver lo que es ahora: una chica desconfiada, agresiva, rencorosa... no lo sé..."

"Quizás aun no lo supera y él aferrarse a estar sola no le ayudara a recuperarse… ya ha pasado tiempo, ya debería de haberlo superado."

"Había algo en sus ojos, algo que no pude distinguir, no lo sé, vi soledad, una inmensa tristeza, dolor, pero hay algo mas…creo que es…ira… odio tal vez… y lo que dijo… me preocupa"

"Quizás fue solo la sorpresa de verte de nuevo, hace tiempo que no nos permite saber nada de ella y se niega a que nos acerquemos… eso y la impresión del susto, no debe ser nada agradable darte cuenta de que casi mueres atropellada..."

"Espero que solo sea eso"

"Seguramente así es, ya lo veras"

"_otro día más… otro día en que mi vida gira alrededor de actividades que me mantienen ocupada para no pensar… para no seguir torturándome… para alejar de mi mente ese sentimiento de culpa… de saber que pude evitarlo..."_

"_Otro día en que quisiera simplemente morir… en que me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera soy libre para eso ya que…. Soy la princesa… La que esta destinada a salvar este mundo una y otra vez… destinada a fundar Tokio de Cristal y traer a este mundo paz y tranquilidad… ja!_

"_¿Quien lo diría?… Sailor Moon, la guerrera de la luna capaz de haber salvado al mundo entero de diversos enemigos, de la destrucción que lo amenazaba, de una muerte segura para todos sus habitantes... baya!… Quien creería que esta gran guerrera no seria capaz de salvar a las tres personas que más amada, a su familia… soy... soy tan patética…"._

"_Lo único que me mantiene en pie, lo único que me motiva a respirar cada segundo, la única ilusión que queda en esta mi mísera existencia, es una imagen en mi mente, la imagen de una dulce niña de cabellos rozados y ojos de rubí… ella es lo único que deseo… el saber que algún día me casare con el hombre con el que estoy destinada desde hace mas de mil años y daré a luz a esa niña, a mi pequeña Rini, ella y Darien son la única razón de mi existencia… de lo contrario mandaría todo al demonio!…"_

A las afueras de un colegio en Tokio….

"¿Podrías llevarnos a mis amigas y a mí al centro comercial?" -pregunto una linda joven de cabello negro a su acompañante

"Si a lo que te refieres con "llevar" es ir a dejarlas y pasar a recogerlas mas tarde, si… pero si lo que quieres es que ande con ustedes en todas las tiendas que se les ocurra visitar entonces la respuesta es "ni loca", sabes que no soy fanática de las compras y mucho menos de ser niñera de un grupo de adolescentes" - respondió la chica

"No te preocupes Haru solo tendrías que llevarnos y recogernos… ah y claro darme dinero por supuesto " -dijo Hotaru mientras la veía con ojos de borrego a medio horcar

"Si, si… lo que digas" -contesto la rubia

"Gracias! …

En el planeta de las flores:

"Seya me tiene muy preocupada" -comento la princesa- "desde que regresamos de la tierra su actitud ha cambiado por completo"

"Lo sabemos princesa pero no debería preocuparse, Seya es fuerte, seguramente se repondrá pronto"

"No lo sé Taiki, ciertamente es fuerte y valientes pero es su fortaleza emocional la que me preocupa, he notado como se encuentra deprimido constantemente y cuando cuestionas su causa parece ocultar su sufrimiento bajo una careta de fortaleza… me preocupa el que de un momento a otro se derrumbe por completo y cometa alguna locura"

"No creo que llegue a tanto princesa, es verdad que esta deprimido pero no llega a tanta su demencia"

"No estoy de acuerdo contigo Yaten" -dijo la princesa- "si hay algo que pueda enloquecer y cambiar por completo a una persona eso… es el amor…"

Los dos hermanos solo se vieron uno a otro de forma preocupada, sabían que su princesa tenía razón…

En el parque No. 10…

"Serena!" -saludo un joven rubio acercándose- "valla que es una sorpresa verte, ya casi no se nada de ti desde hace algún tiempo, ¿porque no haz ido a visitarme?" -pregunto con gesto infantil…

"Lo lamento Andrew lo que sucede es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y las actividades extras que no me queda ni tiempo ni energía para nada"

"Si, las chicas me comentaron que habías ingresado como a cuatro clubes diferentes, no te parece que es demasiado, deberías dejar algún tiempo para descansar y divertirte con las chicas, hace tiempo que no te veo con ella"

"No te preocupes" -comento con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – "tengo suficiente tiempo para descansar en las noches y además me divierto mucho en los clubes a los que asisto"

"Por que será que no te creo del todo" - pregunto con una expresión de "a mi no me engañas"

"No seas paranoico" -comento la chica con gesto ofendido- "¿por qué habría de mentirte?"

"No lo sé, pero es obvio por tus ojeras que no duermes bien desde hace tiempo"

"¿Ojeras?" -pregunto la chica con cara de "¿Cuáles ojeras?"

"Las ojeras que tratas de cubrir con el maquillaje que antes no usabas" -dijo el chico pasando su dedo por encima del pómulo de la chica y mostrándole después la mancha que maquillaje que había quedado en él…

"Serena… sé que eres fuerte y valiente y que has tratado de reponerte lo mejor posible" -comento mientas acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con ternura – "pero sabes que lo único que limpia las heridas de un corazón es llorar para que cada lagrima que derrames arrastre consigo un poco de ese dolor"

Serena bajo la mirada y poco después sintió como su amigo la abrigaba tiernamente entre sus brazos, no se contuvo mas y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro mientras el acariciaba delicadamente su espalda…

Después de haber dejado a Hotaru y sus Amigas en el centro comercial, Haruka decidió ir al supermercado a realizar la compra de los víveres de la semana ya que como las chicas se encargaban de cocinar y limpiar, a ella le habían dejado la tarea de las compras (no es que le gustara surtir la despensa pero entre las compras, el cocinar o limpiar la casa pues obviamente había preferido la primera).

"Detesto hacer las compras" -renegaba por lo bajo mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado

Una vez realizadas todas las compras decidió dar un paseo ya que tenia que hacer tiempo antes de regresar por las "niñas", fue así como llego a parar al parque No. 10 donde caminaba tranquilamente pensando en… (No tengo idea en que estaba pensando )… cuando no pudo evitar notar la presencia de una joven pareja de chicos rubios y por consiguiente darse cuenta de que la chica se trataba de su querida princesa…

"_gatita aun sufres mucho por su perdida, pero… ¿por qué te rehúsas a aceptar nuestra ayuda… nuestro apoyo?"… _

"_no tienes idea de cómo me lastima el que estés llorando en los brazos de ese sujeto cuando podría ser yo quien te consolara…"_

RECUERDO

"Gatita por favor abre" -suplicaba la rubia en tono desesperado – "no es bueno que estés sola en estos momentos"

"NO ME IMPORTA!" -gritaba la rubia del otro lado de la puerta

"Serena sabemos que es duro para ti pero por favor no nos alejes, solo queremos ayudarte en tu dolor, queremos protegerte" - comentaba Amy en todo abatido y con las lagrimas surcando sus mejillas

"¿Protegerme de este dolor?… ¿Cómo pueden curar mi dolor cuando fueron ustedes quienes lo causaron!" -sollozaba amargamente

"Princesa por favor déjanos entrar" -suplicaba la joven de cabello aguamarina

"NO!... Váyanse… quiero estar sola…NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLAS!" -grito por ultimo y sus amigas pudieron sentir como estas palabras hacían una herida en sus corazones, una herida que llevaría mucho tiempo en sanar, el tiempo necesario para conseguir el perdón de su princesa….

FIN DEL RECUEDO

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de aire cruzo por el parque sacando por completo a Haruka de sus cavilaciones.

"El viento anuncia peligro, algo muy malo se avecina" 

Haruka salió de su escondite con la clara intención de acercarse a su princesa… el viento se lo había advertido… debían protegerla…

"Gatita" -la llamo encaminándose a la banca y fue entonces que noto que ya no se encontraba ahí, _"seguramente se habrán ido cuando estaba distraída"_ -pensó para si misma.

En algún restaurante de la ciudad…

Setsuna se encontraba bebiendo una deliciosa tasa de café con la aun más deliciosa compañía de un colega de trabajo que llevaba algún tiempo tras de ella. La verdad se sentía algo extraña, ya ni recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cita y si había aceptado esta invitación era por la insistencia del chico y el concejo de Hotaru y Michiru, quienes decían que debía distraerse y divertirse debes en cuando.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación" -comento un sujeto alto de hermosos ojos verdes, piel morena y cabellera negra

"Ha sido un placer el que me hayas invitado" -comento en tono educado – "me alegra estar aquí"

"Espero que no sea la primera y ultima vez" -sugirió el chico tomando su mano tímidamente – "en verdad me agradas mucho y creo que ambos estamos preparados para una relación de tipo más serio" -comento inclinándose lentamente hacia la chica

En ese momento Setsuna se levanto sobresaltada dejando caer de su mano la tasa de café que sostenía - _"algo anda mal -_ pensó

"¿Pasa algo?... lo lamento… ¿hice o dije algo que te molestara?" -pregunto el chico en tono preocupado

"No… yo… lo lamento Richard pero debo irme" -respondió la chica al tiempo que tomaba su bolsa y salía del restauran…

"Hotaru" - lamo Haruka mientras orillaba el auto para que la joven subiera.

"La princesa corre peligro" -comento la menor de las sailor en aquel tono serio que no había utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Al parecer Hotaru también lo había sentido, era una habilidad que las sailors exteriores tenían muy desarrollada, fue por eso que ya había despedido a sus amigas inventándoles una excusa y que ya esperaba impaciente que Haruka llegara por ella.

En la mansión….

"Michiru" -llamo la rubia entrando a la casa

"Lo sé… el espejo me lo dijo" - comento la chica saliendo a su encuentro

"¿Que es lo que te mostró?"

"Imágenes… todas las sailor luchando nuevamente… destrucción… sombras… y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver es a la princesa llorando, había un cuerpo inerte frente a ella y la sombra de un hombre parado a sus espaldas… no lo sé, las imágenes paran muy rápido"

"Será mejor esperar a Setsuna, quizás ella sepa mas que nosotras" -comento la Pequeña Hotaru

"Ojala no sea nada grave… quisiera que solo fuera una falsa alarma o algo de menor importancia" -comento abatida la chica de cabello aguamarina

"Si, eso espero, por ahora aré guardia fuera de la casa de Serena por si algo ocurre, ustedes esperen a Setsuna" -dijo la rubia

"De acuerdo pero si pasa algo nos llamas enseguida" –hablo Michiru con preocupación

"no quisiera que la princesa tuviera aun más sufrimiento del que ya padece" –fue el ultimo comentario de Hotaru hizo antes de ver partir a la señora de los vientos.

A la mañana siguiente….

Rey se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la regadera, no había pasado una buena noche ya que en la madrugada había despertado con una fuerte opresión en el pecho… eso le preocupo ya que indicaba problemas.

"_será mejor que consulte el fuego sagrado, tengo un mal presentimiento. Espero estar equivocada…" _

Algunas horas mas tarde…..

Rey, Amy, Lita y Mina se encontraron en la puerta de la escuela como todas las mañanas…

"¿han sabido algo de Serena?"-pregunto la peliazul

"No, ya la conoces, ase todo lo posible por evitar estar cerca de nosotras… es tan…"

"No deberías ser tan dura Rey"- la sacerdotisa solo respiro profundamente, las demás pudieron notar algo extraño en ella…

"¿Qué te sucede Rey, pareces preocupada…¿pasa algo?"

"De hecho si Mina, desde anoche tengo una opresión en el pecho, un extraño presentimiento y cuando consulte al fuego sagrado me hizo saber que mi intuición sigue sin fallarme"- respondió con voz abatida – "algo malo se acerca… algo muy malo…"

"Pe…pero…no…no puede ser posible, hemos estado en paz mucho tiempo…¿Qué es?...acaso…un…¿un nuevo enemigo?" -pregunto Mina con voz angustiada.

"Eso me temo"- fue la simple respuesta.

"pero…"-trato de comentar algo Amy

"será mejor reunirnos después de clases, avisare a Haruka y a las demás para que también se reúnan, debemos discutirlo"

Si, es buena idea, quizás Michiru ha visto algo en su espejo"-comento la amazona

"O Setsuna en las puertas del tiempo"

"Si, puede ser Amy…. Las llamare y nos reuniremos en el templo a las 3 de la tarde"-fue el ultimo comentario de Rey antes de que la campana sonara y cada una de dirigiera a sus respectivas clases.

Esa misma tarde….

Serena estaba saliendo del colegí privado al que asistía junto con Molly y Kevin cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba….

Serena!...

La joven princesa reconoció las voces enseguida , no voltio. Después de tantas veces en que les había gritado que no quería volver a verlas… una vez más se atrevían a buscarla….

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"-pregunto aun dándoles la espalda- ¿acaso no entienden que no quiero que se crucen en mi camino?- les grito haciendo que se estremecieran ligeramente…

"¿acaso continuas creyendo esa tontería!"- pregunto exaltada la sacerdotisa- "¿hasta cuando seguirás con esto, te hemos dado tiempo para pensar, para que recapacites, ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?"

"Alejarse!... por ahora es lo único que quiero….

"¿por ahora?"-pregunto Amy

Serena se giro para mirarla. Y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de las sailors al ver su expresión fría, su mirada llena de… odio.

Si, por ahora, porque el día en que me canse de que estén respirando el mismo aire que yo…."- guardo silencio y sonrió de forma malvada.

"¿nos estas amenazando!"-pregunto aun mas furiosa la señora del fuego

Serena solo volvió a sonreír y les dio nuevamente la espalda para retirarse.

"Esta tarde nos reuniremos en el templo a las 3, es importante que todas vallamos, creemos que podría tratarse de un nuevo enemigo"-comento Mina para cambiar el tema

"Podría ser algo grave"-hablo esta vez Lita-"y si es así es TU DEBER COMO SAILOR estar preparada al igual que nosotras"-puntualizo.

Serena se giro nuevamente, al parecer el comentario de la castaña había logrado enfurecerla, camino de manera decidida a su encuentro mientras la veía de forma amenazante- "conozco mejor que ninguna de ustedes mi deber como sailor, YO SOY la princesa de la luna y las sailors MIS GUARDIANAS, ninguna de ustedes deberían ostentar tal titulo, no lo merecen"- hizo una pausa para brindarle mayor frialdad a sus palabras – " de hecho me encargare de que dejen de hacerlo, así que yo en su lugar… dormiría con un ojo abierto"-dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a todas al tiempo que nuevamente se disponía a alejarse….

"aahh y no se preocupen, ahí estaré"-comento mientras se alejaba- "quizás sea el momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

Las sailors estaban sorprendidas y algo….asustadas.

"¿Rey tu crees que ella…?"

"No lo se Mina… no me extrañaría, ella no es la misma de antes… será mejor estar preparadas para todo…."

**Hola**

¿Que tal? ¿Como voy?. Por favor dejen sus opiniones y si quieren de paso su mail para poder responder a sus Reviews ya que al parecer no es permitido hacerlo en este espacio. Ni modo..

Bueno, gracias por dedicarle un poco de tiempo a mi historia.

Próximo capitulo: **"El dolor de los recuerdos"**


	3. El Dolor de los Recuerdos

Hola de nuevo, como lo prometido es deuda pues aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios. Prometo responder a todos…

**CAPITULO 3.- "El Dolor de los Recuerdos"**

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

"_¿Porque?...¿porque me siento así?... Algo anda mal… lo se, puedo sentirlo…._

_Bombón… espero que te encuentres bien…"_

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

En la mansión…

Setsuna llegaba a casa, era la 1.30 de la tarde, había pasado toda la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día en las puertas del tiempo.

Se dirigió a la cocina ya que escucho algunos ruidos…

"¿por que llegas hasta ahora, te estuvimos esperando toda la noche"-pregunto de manera molesta la señora del viento quien hace poco había regresado

"Yo… fui a revisar las puertas… algo malo se acerca"- anuncio en tono serio, pero sin poder evitar que se notara la preocupación en su voz…

"lo sabemos"-dijo Michiru al tiempo que el teléfono sonaba y Haruka se levantaba a contestar

"¿El espejo te lo dijo?"-pregunto

"Si, y el viento se lo hizo saber a Haruka"

En eso Haruka entra a la cocina con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Quién llamo? ¿Por que tienes esa cara?"- La cuestiono la chica de cabello aguamarino

"ah... es... era Rey, al parecer el fuego sagrado le mostró algo y quiere que nos reunamos para discutirlo"- respondió la pelicenizo

Michiru dio un profundo suspiro "ella también…eso no me da buena espina"

"¿la princesa asistirá?"- pregunto Hotaru desde uno de los puestos en la mesa.

"Pues me comento que habían tenido una discusión con ella hace rato pero que dio a entender que si iría"

"Que sucede Setsuna… ¿Por qué te quedaste tan seria? ¿En que piensas?"-pregunto la pequeña Hotaru al notar como el semblante de la señora del tiempo se entristecía.

"No se si sea buena idea el que yo me presente en esa junta… ya saben… no quisiera incomodar a la princesa"- respondió en tono triste

RECUERDO

"TU LO SABIAS"- le gritaba Serena a su sailor del tiempo.

"Lo sabias y permitiste que pasara… ¿por que?... POR QUE?"-gritaba mientras era sostenida por Haruka y Lita después de haberla separado de Setsuna.

Setsuna lloraba y no era por las marcas que le había dejado Serena en el rostro, le dolía el dolor de su princesa. A veces odiaba tanto ser la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo y esta era una de esas ocasiones…

"Lo lamento… yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo"

"Debiste decirme, yo pude salvarlos, debiste decirme!"- gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos que la sujetaban…

"Serena tranquilízate"- le decía Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

Todas lloraban, les dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado, tan devastada, tan dolida…

"Era su destino"- dijo Setsuna con voz temerosa y la vista clavada en el piso-"no podemos hacer nada contra el destino"

"MENTIRA!- grito de manera furiosa- "he luchado contra el destino y lo he vencido en muchas ocasiones. Ellos no debían morir, devuélvemelos!"- exigía con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor- "regresa el tiempo… hazlo… HAZLO!"…

"Lo lamento princesa… pero no me es permitido, la puerta del pasado jamás debe ser cruzada"-comento Setsuna en tono lastimero

"MALDITA!... ES TU CULPA!...tu lo permitiste, y en lo que a mi respecta tu los mataste… y pagaras por eso!"- grito amenazadoramente liberándose de los brazos que la sujetaban y lanzándose contra la mayor de su sailor…

"VOY A MATARTE!"- gritaba mientras golpeaba tan fuerte como sus ya agotadas fuerzas lo permitían...

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Sabes que no fue su intención decir todas aquellas cosas... es solo que estaba muy dolida, no debió culparte"-comento Michiru mientas acariciaba su espalda tratando de consolarla

"Además actualmente todas estamos en la misma situación... por ahora dice odiarnos, pero tengo fe en ella, veras como pronto todo se resolverá"

"Eso espero Haruka... no soporto la idea de saber que le he fallado a mi princesa"

"No le fallamos... es nuestro deber protegerla a cualquier precio... eso fue lo que hicimos... ella lo entenderá tarde o temprano"

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

Un poco mas tarde…

Serena se encontraba en la sala de su casa, ya se había quitado el uniforme para ponerse unos jeans y una playera blanca, estaba viendo la televisión en espera de que el teléfono sonara, era viernes día en que Darien llamaba y por consiguiente en que ella se pasaba atenta a que el aparato sonara.

A eso se había reducido su relación, a una llamada semanal que normalmente no duraba más de 10 minutos, era frustrante y no ayudaba en nada al hecho de ya de por si sentirme muy sola y miserable.

"_Darien por favor esta vez no te olvides de llamar... necesito escuchar tu voz, saber que estas bien..."_

El hecho de que las chicas confirmaran sus sospechas de que algo malo se acercaba la hacia temer por la seguridad de su novio.

…"_necesito que me digas que me amas y que pronto terminaras tus estudios para volver a mi lado…"_

Ya eran las 3.15 de la tarde, Darien siempre llamaba puntualmente a las 3, usualmente no se demoraba, así que la chica dedujo que una vez más no recibiría tan ansiada llamada…

Una vez que se había resignado tomo su saco y las llaves de la casa, las chicas ya debían estarla esperando en el templo y aunque no quería verlas no podía permitirse que algún detalle del nuevo enemigo se le escapara, estaba conciente que eran ellas las que generalmente obtenían la información mientras ella solo se dedicaba a derrotar al enemigo en puerta...

"_el solo pensar en tener que verlas a todas después de tanto tiempo...como quisiera que todo esto terminara..._

…_debo hacerlo por Darien, debo saber lo mas que pueda del nuevo enemigo para poder derrotarlo antes de que algo mas suceda... no soportaría perderlo a el también... no lo soportaría..."_

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

En el templo Hikawa….

"Como esta su relación con ella"- pregunto Haruka- "hace un par de días me la tope y la note muy cambiada"

"En realidad…estamos igual que ustedes, tampoco quiere vernos, esta tarde cuando la buscamos para decirle de la reunión ella…"

"Ella prácticamente nos amenazo"-interrumpió Rey a Amy- "dijo que no merecíamos ser sailors y que se encargaría de que dejáramos de serlo"

El silencio reinó por unos segundos….

"¿puede hacer eso?"- se atrevió a preguntar la sailor del trueno- "digo… ¿Cómo podría evitar que siguiéramos siendo sailors?.. acaso querrá mat….

"¿Matarnos?"- Rey le arrebató la palabra de la boca. Todos guardaron silencio…

"Debemos recordar que se trata de Serena, ella tiene el corazón mas puro que existe… vamos…"- trato de animar un poco a sus amigas- "incluso a salvado a varios enemigos brindándoles vidas nuevas… ¿en verdad creen que…."

"Basta Mina! " - volvió a interrumpir la guerrera del fuego- "todas sabemos que ella no es la misma de antes, ¿Qué caso tiene seguir engañándonos!"

"¿Sabes algo que nosotras ignoremos?"- pregunto la señora de los océanos al notar el tono seguro y frió en que la sacerdotisa hablaba

Rey bajo la mirada- "su aura ha cambiado por completo, puedo sentir como el aire se carga de dolor y…. odio cuando ella esta cerca"

Una vez mas el molesto silencio inundo aquel salón…

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

De camino al Templo Hikawa….

"_Me haces mucha falta Darien, ¿por que no has llamado?..."_

"…_otra vez estoy en la misma situación, esperando noticias tuyas y desesperando un poco mas a cada minito… "_

"_por favor Kami, que este bien, que no le haya pasado nada"_

"_Oh Darien… quizás no debí dejar que te marcharas otra vez…"_

RECUERDO

Serena permanecía muy callada al lado de Darien, se dirigían una vez mas al Aeropuerto, esta seria la tercera vez que lo vería partir lejos de ella, y cada vez dolía mas…

"_El día es una inmensidad... la noche eterna, cae dentro de mi la tempestad, porque muy pronto partirás y aquí me dejas, con el alma congelada y el sabor a soledad..."_

No se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara, jamás podría siquiera insinuarle que dejara su sueño por ella, por quedarse a su lado ahora que tanto lo necesitaba… ahora que se sentía mas sola que nunca….**  
**

"_Morir de amor es saber que te me vas…"  
_**  
**Llegaron al Aeropuerto, Darien no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el comino, ni una sola mirada, nada… eso la hacia sentir aun peor, pero supuso que solo trataba de ocultaba el dolor de otra separación… al igual que ella….

"Llegamos"-anuncio Darien, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio en el que se habían sumergido- "será mejor que me apresure, el avión no tarda en salir"

"Si, tienes razón, no querrás perder tu vuelo"- comento la rubia ofreciendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir en ese momento

Llegaron a la sala de espera, el vuelo de Darien ya había sido anunciado por lo que debían despedirse rápidamente…

"Lamento dejarte en esta situación, insisto en que deberías venir conmigo, aun podemos volver para que empaque tus cosas y nos iríamos mañana"- le propuso mientras la veía tiernamente y le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

"No, este es mi hogar, aquí esta mi casa y el recuerdo de mi familia...estaré bien..."

"¿Estas segura? Estoy preocupado de que… en tu estado… una depresión… pudieras…."

"Cometer alguna tontería"- le interrumpió- "no, no te preocupes, no tengo planeado cortarme las venas ni nada parecido… estaré bien, te lo aseguro"

"Si… me alegra escucharlo y yo… lamento lo que sucedió con las chicas, jamás creí que pudieran hacerte algo así… debes ser fuerte"- le dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos- "Serena piénsalo, si cambias de parecer solo llámame y vendré por ti, no estoy tranquilo al saber que estarás cerca de ellas..."

"No te preocupes, no pueden hacerme mas daño del que ya me han hecho, estaré bien... te amo"- dijo abrazándose a su cuello y besándolo en los labios.

"Lo se y yo te amo a ti"- fue la respuesta de el correspondiéndole rápidamente el beso y separándose de ella para finalmente dirigirse a abordar su avión…

"Te esperare para las vacaciones"- grito ella mientras el se alejaba, el solo levanto la mano como señal de despedida y única respuesta…

"_Morir de amor es saber que te me vas, morir de amor es saber que ya no estas... ¿quien puede controlar las emociones cuando sientes que has perdido cuando amas de verdad…"_

Serena no resistió más y rompió en llanto viendo como el avión de su amado se perdía de vista en aquel cielo nocturno…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

De regreso en el templo…

"lo cierto es que si hay una manera en que ella puede quitarles su poder como sailors" –hablo Luna por primera vez atrayendo la atención de todas..

"¿Que?... no puede…¿Cómo?..."- pregunto Amy algo confundida y asustada…

"Como saben el poder de las sailors se destina a la protección de la familia real y su reino, por lo tanto existe una medida que se utilizaba en el milenio de plata en el caso de que hubiera una traición por parte de ellas"

"Lo que Artemio trata de decir es que Serena tiene el poder de quitarles sus plumas de transformación sin que ninguna de ustedes pueda evitarlo..."- explico Luna

"si eso es verdad… ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?"

"No lo se Hotaru, mi teoría es que no recuerda como hacerlo, pero cuando lo haga…

"y que haremos al respecto"-pregunto Lita de manera impaciente- "¿como podríamos evitarlo?"

"No hay forma de hacerlo"-respondió la gata- "ella es la princesa de la luna, su poder y autoridad siempre será superior a la de todas ustedes"

"¿significa que si ella nos llegara a atacar no podríamos hacer nada?"

"Rey…¿en verdad te atreverías a lanzar uno de tus ataques en su contra?"-Luna espero su respuesta y la joven sacerdotisa no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada.

"Luna tiene razón… siempre hemos usado nuestro poder para protegerla y ninguna de nosotras se atrevería a lastimarla"- comento Michiru

"Si… es verdad y esa es su mayor ventaja, ella no dudara en atacarnos, me lo dijo claramente hace un par días"- comento Haruka en forma triste mientras se sobaba una herida en su mano.

RECUEDO

"Gatita déjame ayudarte" -suplico la chica mientras orillaba al auto

"NO!… ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda!- dijo la ojiazul saliendo del auto

"Espera…"- la detuvo Haruka sujetándola del brazo

"NO ME TOQUES!" -grito Serena al momento que hacia que la piel de Haruka se quemara al contacto con la suya

"Pero… como?" -pregunto la sailor de los vientos al tiempo que se atendía la herida

"Ya no soy la misma niña débil y llorona a la que conociste… a la que una vez protegiste para después traicionar junto a las que creí mis guardianas, no soy la misma estupida que creyó una vez en ustedes permitiendo que le hicieran tanto daño"- le reprocho de manera furiosa-

"….si tu y las demás creyeron que lo único que aria era llorar cada noche, se equivocaron!… no permitiré que nada ni nadie vuelva a dañarme… esta vez estoy preparada para defenderme… incluso de ustedes!

"…cometieron un gran error al no acabar conmigo cuando les fue posible, porque ahora soy mucho mas fuerte y te aseguro que si no he hecho nada en su contra no es por consideración o algo semejante, sino que deseaba estar preparada para asegurarme de poder causarles el mayor dolor posible… y ya estoy lista!" - sentenció con la voz y la mirada mas fría que jamás hubiera utilizado.

Haruka se sintió morir por dentro, como podía ser esta chica su dulce princesa de antaño…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Esta claro que aun no nos perdona, en especial a mi" -comento tristemente Setsuna

"Serena esta dolida, pero no pudo haber cambiado tanto, ella tiene el corazón mas puro que existe, estoy segura de que nos perdonara, es su naturaleza, es solo... que aun lo lleva muy presente" –la joven guerrera del océano trataba de asegurarse a si misma que todo tendría solución, se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que su princesa ya no era la dulce niña que tiempo atrás había conocido, se negaba a aceptarlo aun en contra de lo que el mismo espejo de neptuno le decía…

"Lo se Michiru, pero a veces desearía no haber tenido aquel sueño, no haberlo sabido y que la noticia nos tomara por sorpresa al igual que a ella, así por lo menos no tendría estos remordimientos de conciencia" - comento la guerrera del amor y la belleza.

RECUERDO DEL SUEÑO

"_El fin se acerca" -_decía una voz en medio de aquella oscuridad –"_deben proteger a la princesa del peligro"_

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"¿De que peligro hablas?"

"Muéstrate!"- exclamaban las sailors

"_Un gran peligro se acerca, el mayor que hasta ahora han enfrentado, deben alejarla de las personas que la aman… el los utilizara para dañarla…"_

"¿El?...¿quien?"

"¿De quienes debemos alejarla?"

"¿Cuan es el peligro?"

"_Será dañada por aquellos en quien confía, su flamilla será la primera, no permitan que este a solas con ella, deben protegerla…"_

"¿Protegerla de su familia?"

"¿De que se trata esto?"

"¿Como podrían ellos dañarla?"

"_El los utilizara…. no deben confiar en nadie… ni siquiera en el príncipe… aléjenla de el…por ahora deben estar distante… deben alejarla de aquellos a los que ella mas ama… el los utilizara… para dañarla…"_

"¿Quién es el?"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Como sabes todo esto?"

"¿Por qué debemos creerte?"

"_Sálvenla, salven a la princesa de la luna… sálvenla…"_

FIN DEL RECUEDO

"Era necesario que estuviéramos preparadas, es por eso que se nos advirtió... debíamos alejarla"

"Al día siguiente de que todas tuviéramos el mismo sueño Serena nos dijo que su familia planeaba unas vacaciones, por eso decidimos hacer el viaje a la casa del lago" -comento Lita

"Y fue por eso que se salvo, de lo contrario habría muerto junto con ellos, eso es lo que el sueño nos quiso decir, de no hacerla alejado de su familia, ella también abría muerto"- dijo la pequeña Hotaru

"Lo se y me alegra que este viva pero ¿Por qué no evitar la muerte de ellos también? Si le hubiéramos dicho lo del sueño tal vez…."

"deja de torturarte Lita, ya no tiene caso, seguramente todas lo hemos pensado pero ya nada podemos hacer"- hablo la sacerdotisa

"me duele verla tan dolida, se que sufre se nota en su cara aun cuando no la hemos visto llorara desde el día del funeral"

RECUERDO

Serena se encontraba desolada, lo único que hacia era derramar lagrimas en silencio, ocasionalmente sollozaba y se abrazaba así misma, a excepción de Darien no permitía que nadie se le acercara, quería estar sola, sola con ese dolor, no quería a nadie mas a su lado, la presencia de su príncipe le bastaba, solo quería llorar en sus brazos, solo quería que la alejara de ellas, su presencia la lastimaba, ella debió estar ahí, pudo haber hecho algo, pudo haberlos salvado, pero en vez de eso decidió disfrutar de un fin de semana con sus amigas mientras ellos morían… si… estaban muertos… su familia, y en estos momentos lo único que ella deseaba era que la sepultaran junto a ellos…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"De hecho yo la vi anoche en el parque, estaba llorando en los brazos de ese chico, amigo de Darien"-comento Haruka

"Como quisiera que me permitiera estar a su lado"-dijo Luna al momento que comenzaba a llorar

RECUERDO

"VETE!"-le grito Serena a Luna

"Pero... Serena..."-trataba de defenderse la pequeña gatita

"LARGO!... NO QUIERO VERTE!..."

Luna lloraba desconsoladamente por las palabras de su dueña, le dolía el que no quisiera tenerla cerca, le dolía verla sufrir tanto...

"Vete con cualquiera de ellas... no me interesa... solo... SOLO LARGATE!"-grito al tiempo que salía de la habitación azotando la puesta.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Tranquilízate luna"- le dijo Rey tomando a la pequeña gatita en sus brazos

"Hasta cierto punto era normal que quisiera estar sola. Aunque ya ha pasado tiempo y no ha cambiado de parecer" comento Lita

"Ha sido una suerte el que no hayamos tenido ningún enemigo en este tiempo, no se como lo habría afrontado"

"Es verdad lo que Hotaru dice, aunque hay que reconocer que Serena siempre a sacado fortaleza de quien sabe donde, no logro entender como lo hace"-dijo Michiru

"Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y que la oscuridad nos cubrirá por completo, ella… ella simplemente lucha hasta mas allá de su ultima gota de energía, enfrenta todo lo que amenaza el bienestar de lo que ama y vence, vence en una forma…. Ella…"-comentaba Rey cuando fue interrumpida

"Ella es grandiosa, no hay quien la compare en pureza, en valentía a la hora de una verdadera lucha, es fiel a lo que cree, lucha por lo que desea, es mas entregada que nadie y daría su vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo por las personas que ama"- dijo Haruka con semblante orgulloso

"Es cierto, nadie ha enfrentado a la muerte directamente a la cara y le ha ganado la partida en tantas ocasiones"- comento Mina

"Quizás es por eso que le dolió tanto, no se perdona el no haber salvado a su familia después de haber podido salvar al mundo entero"- dijo Amy- "y debe ser aun mas duro saber que tu estabas disfrutando un lindo tiempo con tus amigas mientras ellos morían"

"Si, y se culpa por ello y en especial nos culpa a nosotras, ya que de no haberla convencido, ella los habría acompañado"- comento la joven guerrera del trueno

"Jamás me perdonara… pero yo no podía hacer nada, era su destino morir, la puerta del futuro me lo mostró"- rompió en llanto la mayor de las presentes, nada le dolía tanto como el saber que le había fallado a su princesa causándole tanto dolor…

**  
**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

"_He intentado sobrevivir... _

_No tengo fuerzas"_

"_...todo me recuerda a ti, vienes y vas..."  
_

"_Tu sombra esta en cada rincón y aunque no quiera,_

_Impregnada esta mí piel y cada día duele más…"_

"_Bombón, te extraño tanto_…"- suspiraba un apuesto chico de larga coleta color azabache desde la ventana de su habitación donde cada noche dejaba volar sus pensamientos y la imagen de una hermosa chica rubia llegaba a sus recuerdos...

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

**Nota de la autora: **¿que tal? ¿Cómo voy? Este capitulo era originalmente mas corto pero decidí alargarlo un poco y me gusto. Se que la mayoría ya esperaba un enfrentamiento (que malos son) pero lamento decir que la ansiada reunión de las sailors será en el próximo capitulo. El cual también estará sujeto a algunos cambios.

Bueno les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en verdad me dan mucho aliento para seguir. Así que estaré esperando sus opciones con respecto a este capitulo…

Ah por cierto los fragmentos de la canción que utilicé es la de "morir de amor" de Noelia.

Próximo capitulo: **"La Reunión"**

23/07/2005


	4. La Reunion

Hola, se que había dicho que actualizaría el sábado pasado, y en verdad estaba en mis planes pero olvide que ese día mi primo se casaba así que no tuve tiempo de nada. Les pido disculpas, espero no volver a fallarles.

Les agradezco mucho todos los Reviews que me han dado y de igual manera esperare su opinión con respecto a este capitulo. Ya estoy haciéndole unos cambios al siguiente así que espero tenerlo pronto…

Bueno a leer!

**4.- LA REUNION**

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

En el templo Hikawa….

"Gatita ya se demoro demasiado, será mejor que baya a buscarla"- dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba

"No es necesario"- se escucho la voz de la joven princesa quien en esos momentos abría la puerta del salón.

"Serena nos tenias preocupadas"- le dijo Amy, en su voz se oía un dejo de angustia…

Es verdad, pensamos que tal vez…..

"Déjense de tonterías, saben perfectamente que no estoy aquí por placer… ¿qué es lo que saben del nuevo enemigo?"- interrumpió el cometario de Mina

Todas guardaron silencio ante su actitud agresiva.

"Y bien, ¿cual es la emergencia?"- pregunto Serena con tono autoritario

"este nuevo enemigo es mas poderoso que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado"- dijo Lita en forma sombría

Serena dejo escapar una ligera risita burlona-"baya… pero que hallazgo… eso era de esperarse, los nuevos enemigos siempre son mas poderosos que los anteriores"- era mas que evidente que se estaba burlando de ellas- "¿eso es todo?"

"El espejo me mostró destrucción, muerte, oscuridad, pude verte a ti cubierta de sangre, llorando… había un cuerpo inerte frente a ti y vi a un hombre a tus espaldas oculto entre las sombras…"-la voz de Michiru mostraba un dejo de preocupación, de angustia, cosa que todas notaron y no pudieron evitar sentir que tal sentimiento las embargaba…

"_llorando… un cuerpo inerte frente a mi… no… Darien…"_

"¿Pudiste reconocerlo?"- pregunto angustiada, en sus ojos se notaba cierta desesperación, el solo pensar que Darien podría…

"No"-fue la simple y sombría respuesta. Serena no supo si inquietarse más o tranquilizarse.

"¿Algo mas?"-pregunto de forma impaciente, era mas que obvio que no soportaba estar frente a ellas...

"Las puertas del tiempo"- se escucho la voz de Hotaru quien permanecía al lado de Michiru y Setsuna, había sido solo un susurro, como una reflexión para ella misma, sin embargo todas la escucharon y la tensión del ambientes se hizo mayor.

Serena voltio a ver a la sailor del tiempo de manera fría, le exija respuestas con la simple mirada. Setsuna se dio cuenta enseguida- "El presente sigue su curso con normalidad, pero…"- se detuvo por unos segundos…

La rubia fue invadida por una mezcla de temor y resentimiento al oír las palabras de la sailor. Algo andaba mal, lo sabia, y eso solo la hacia pensar que su pequeña Rini podía estar en peligro- "¿pero que!" -pregunto de manera furiosa tras la pausa de la sailor-

Setsuna bajo la mirada- "el futuro se ha detenido, se ha paralizado como si algo capaz de cambiarlo estuviera a punto de pasar… como si dependiera de una decisión… el futuro esta en espera…podría desaparecer de un momento a otro…"-

"_Nooo… Rini..."_

Todas sabían lo que eso significaba, en especial Serena quien no pudo evitar que un horrible escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda. De repente empezó a sentirse asfixiada, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, quería alejarse de ellas, de aquellas palabras que le hacían saber que lo único que la mantenía en pie estaba siendo amenazado, ya no lo soportaba, debía salir de aquel salón, el verlas a todas reunidas le traía un doloroso recuerdo a la mente…

RECUERDO

"Que sucede chicas, ¿Por qué esas caras largas, vamos anímense, venimos a divertirnos, el día esta soleado y el agua del lago esta muy rica, iré a ponerme el traje de baño, vamos a nadar" -invito Serena a sus compañeras de forma entusiasta

Las demás no se movieron, tenían una expresión de preocupación y angustia en sus rostros, que Serena había notado desde que la recogieron en su casa el día anterior…

"¿Que sucede?"- volvió a cuestionar- " desde ayer están muy raras y no me digan que no es nada por que se que algo me ocultan, las conozco, díganme que es… ¿un nuevo enemigo, ¿es eso? Por que saben que si es eso no hay por que temer, ya hemos vencido a muchos y seguramente lo volveremos hacer sin importar de quien se trate o que es lo que quiera"

"No es eso"- respondió la sacerdotisa

"¿Entonces, algo pasa ¿cierto? Desde hace un par de días tengo un mal presentimiento, pero dijiste que no debía preocuparme, que ni el fuego sagrado, ni el espejo de Michiru había mostrado nada…"

"Y así fue… pero…" -trato de decir algo Lita pero no se atrevió a continuar

"Las puertas del tiempo"- pensó en voz alta volteando a ver a su guardiana- " Setsuna, ¿que sucede, ¿que fue lo que viste?" -le pregunto de manera angustiada. Algo andaba mal. Lo sabia, lo sabía desde hace días pero ellas le dijeron que no debía preocuparse, que nada pasaría, y ella confió…

…..-la guerrera solo bajo la mirada, al igual que el resto.

El teléfono sonó poniendo aun mas nerviosas a las presentes, Serena contesto temerosa, de alguna forma sabía que esa llamada tenía las respuestas que sus amigas no habían querido darle…

"Hola"- contesto temerosa

"¿Molly?...¿qué sucede?...¿por qué lloras?"

"El noticiero... no entiendo... Cálmate!...¿qué hay con eso?"

"Queee!… no…"- Serena se quedo paralizada, dejo caer el teléfono de sus manos…

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera podía oírse su respiración, el aire se volvió muy denso…

De repente Serena se dejo caer de rodillas y se abrazo a si misma comenzando a llorar de manera desesperada, desgarradora, en verdad le dolía… le dolía mucho….

"Lo lamento princesa"-Setsuna se acerco a ella con lagrimas en los ojos quería consolarla- "la puerta del futuro me lo mostró y…"

Serena levanto la vista de manera sorpresiva ¿había escuchado bien?. Con sus ojos empañados por el llanto examino el rostro de la sailor, como si por un momento la desconociera…

Escucho unos sollozos un poco más allá, eran las chicas, las miro fijamente y pudo notar en sus rostros algo que no había visto antes, en especial en la guerrera del tiempo… culpabilidad…

"¿Tu lo sabias?"- le pregunto mirándola amargamente, sus palabras habían sido solo un susurro cargado de dolor…

Setsuna bajo la mirada, en realidad todas lo hicieron, no soportaban el ver aquel llanto en esos ojos celestes, quizás de no haberlo hecho, habrían notado el como la expresión de Serena cambiaba por completo, habrían podido ver como sus dulces facciones de cargaban de un expresión que jamás antes habían visto en su rostro…

"Tu lo sabias!" - esto ya no había sido una pregunto sino una dolorosa afirmación- "TU LO SABIAS!" –aquel grito sobresalto a todas pero no tanto como la imagen de su princesa lanzándose de manera furiosa en contra de la sailor del tiempo.

"¿Porque!" -la rubia arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra el delicado cuerpo de su guerrera. Solo pasaron unos segundos para que los gritos de Setsuna hicieran reaccionar al resto…

Haruka se apresuro a sujetar a su princesa pero a pesar de su fuerza la furia de la joven de odangos era mayor, así que fue necesario que Lita le ayudara a someterla…

"SUERTENME!" - exigía tratando de liberarse- "TE MATARE!"- le gritaba a la sailor del tiempo quien solo lloraba amargamente al igual que el resto….

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"¿Que crees que debamos hacer Serena?"- pregunto Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Ustedes… nada… yo me are cargo"- dijo la chica que no se había movido de la puerta desde que llego

"No puedes enfrentarlo tu sola!"- exploto Haruka levantándose de su asiento- "nosotras también somos sailor, somos tus guardianas y no puedes pretender que permitamos que te enfrente sola al enemigo"

Serena le dirigió una furiosa mirada – "Al igual que las demás ustedes ostentan un titulo de sailors que no se merecen" - dijo refiriéndose a las sailors exteriores- "si pensaron que mi presencia aquí cambiaba las cosas están equivocadas. Conozco mi deber y es por eso que estoy aquí. Enfrentare al enemigo sola, ya que esperar que ustedes me cuiden las espaldas seria un suicidio "- comento con voz fría y mirada altiva

"¿Como puedes pensar eso de nosotras?"- pregunto una afligida Mina- "sabes que jamás te haríamos daño"

Serena simplemente la ignoro y sin pronunciar una sola palabra mas dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta..

Una vez mas la reacción de Haruka no se hizo esperar y acercándose a ella… -"Si creer que permitiremos qu…"

"Haruka!" -grito mas de una al ver como la señora de los vientos salía volando hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes…

"¿Porque?" – le pregunto Michiru a la rubia mientras ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse- "¿porque haces esto?

"Por que las odio!"- le grito con toda su furia- "porque ya me han hecho suficiente daño y no permitiré que amenacen lo único que me queda!"

Haruka se levanto y haciendo alarde de su terquedad se acerco nuevamente a ella..

"No tienes derecho a odiarnos!" - le dijo de manera molesta- "jamás hemos hecho otra cosa que no sea cuidar de ti, ¿no lo entiendes!" -esta vez sonaba en verdad furiosa, era de esperarse que la nueva actitud se su gatita ya la tenia harta…

"Son ustedes las que no entienden!"

"NO!" -Haruka la interrumpió y se acerco aun más a ella

Un pesado aire cargado de tensión se hizo presente, todas estaban a la expectativa ¿ahora que sucederá?

Las llamas del fuego sagrado se elevaron, atrayendo la atención de la sacerdotisa, las demás tenían sus ojos puestos en Haruka y Serena quienes se veían una a la otra con cierto reproche…

"_¿por que gatita, ¿porque te separas de nosotras poniendo este muro a tu alrededor, ¿porque me alejas, ¿porque no dejas que te ayude, ¿que te consuele, ¿porque desconfías de mi, ¿Qué motivo te he dado?... no tienes razón para odiarme… no tienes derecho a hacerlo… por favor… no lo hagas… no me odies!"_

"Tu no eres Serena" - la voz de Rey atrajo la atención de todas quienes voltearon a verla con cierta sorpresa en sus miradas. Serena simplemente dejo que una burlona sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios…

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

En el planeta de las flores…

"Seya deja de pasearte de un lado a otro ya me tienes mareado!" - reprocho Yaten

"Algo esta mal… puedo sentirlo…."

"Como puede ser que lo sientas si estamos a millones de años luz de distancia" -pregunto Taiki

"Solo lo se, se que algo le ocurre a mi bombón, quizás este en peligro"-comento en tono preocupado, era evidente la angustia que lo embargaba

"Si ese fuera el caso, sabes bien que tiene a ocho poderosas sailor para protegerla… eso sin contar a SU príncipe"

"Cierra la boca" -le reprocho

"Yaten tiene razón, deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez, ella no te necesita… esta bien protegida… y lo más importante, ELLA NO TE AMA, esta enamorada del príncipe de la tierra"- Taiki estaba visiblemente alterado, al igual que cada vez que tocaban ese tema, pero al parecer su hermano jamás entendería, simplemente se negaba a aceptar los hechos…

"Ese imbesil no la merece!"- aseguro de forma molesta- "EL NO LA AMA!"

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

"Tu no eres Serena" –volvió a repetir mientras veía fijamente a la rubia

"¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo!" -la enfrento Haruka quien había interrumpido el contacto visual con su princesa al escuchar aquellas palabras…

"Solo mírenla!" - les grito- "no es posible que ella sea Serena… no lo es!" - esta vez su voz mostraba cierto rencor-" "_esta_" no es mi princesa "- les dijo mientras dejaba ver su bolígrafo de transformación es su mano. Todas se pusieron de pie ¿acaso pensaba…- "no es mas que una maldita….."

Una fuerte bofetada detuvo sus palabras, la responsable había sido Michiru quien al no soportar lo que escuchaba, decidió ponerle un alto- " ella es nuestra princesa!- le grito de manera furiosa - "no tienes derecho a dudarlo! a todas nos duele esta situación, pero conocemos nuestro deber"

De un momento a otro el ambiente en aquel salón se hizo aun mas tenso. Todo parecía indicar que las sailors de alguna forma se habían olvidado de la presencia de Serena y hablaban de ella como si no se encontrara tan solo a unos pasos del resto, la única que en ningún momento olvido este hecho fue la misma Rey quien no dejaba de verla de manera furiosa….

"Si… tienen razón, mi deber es proteger a la princesa" -susurro bajando el rostro y dando un poco de tranquilidad a las demás sailors …- " pero ella no es mi princesa!" - afirmo de manera furiosa mientras alzaba nuevamente la mirada.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido y repentino para todas, incluso para la misma Serena, tras una deslumbrante luz roja apareció sailor Mars y sin dar tiempo a nada lanzo su ataque contra la rubia quien no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y salio despedida varios metros atrás hasta caer en medio del gran patio que dividía las escaleras y el templo.

A pesar de la rapidez con la que sucedió todo, ante los ojos de las sailors pareció pasar en cámara lenta, nadie tuvo tiempo de evitarlo o de siquiera reaccionar hasta que…- "NOO!"- gritaron todas al ver como Sailor Mars salía de un salto de aquella habitación dispuesta a continuar con su ataque…

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

"¿Como puedes saber eso, no lo conoces, solo lo viste una o dos veces en toda nuestra estancia en la tierra!"-reprocho Yaten. Aquello ya se había convertido en una fuerte discusión entre los hermanos.

"Y con eso me basto… se que el no la ama, se que nadie jamás podrá amarla como yo lo hago"

"Seya, esta actitud solo te daña, debes aceptar los hechos y tratar de olvidarla"

"Es fácil decirlo para ti Taiki ya que Amy te correspondía plenamente, ¿pero que pensaría de ti si supiera que tratas de olvidarla?"

"Jamás podré olvidarla! Pero mi deber esta antes que mi deseo, ¿acaso crees que no la extraño, estoy seguro que incluso Yaten extraña a la empalagosa de Mina, ¿acaso crees que no deseamos volver a la tierra al igual que tu?" -reprocho ofendido por el comentario de su hermano

"A mi no me metas"- interrumpió Yaten- "yo no tengo ningún interés en Mina y estaría feliz de no tener que volver a pisar ese planeta"

"Son un par de inbesiles!" - les grito –" se que algo esta mal y si bombón esta en peligro significa que todas sus sailors también ¿acaso no te importa que algo pudiera pasarle a Amy?"- pregunto a Taiki- "y tu no engañas a nadie con esa actitud, sabemos que Mina no te era indiferente" -le reprocho al mas bajito de los tres.

"Aun cuando tuvieras razón no podemos hacer nada, también somos sailor y nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra propia princesa"

"Si no fuera por MI bombón no tendríamos a una princesa que proteger... se lo debemos"

Taiki y Yaten guardaron silencio y voltearon a verse uno al otro. Sabían que en ese ultimo punto su hermano tenia razón pero...¿qué podían hacer?

XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX

"DETENTE MARS!"- Exigieron Haruka y Michiru al salir tras ella- "no te atrevas a atacarla!"

"¿No lo ven!" - pregunto desesperada- " ella no es Serena!"

"Basta Rey" - esta vez fue Amy quien la llamaba- "tú misma lo dijiste: ella ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo Serena, nuestra princesa"

"No.. nooo!" -volvió a refutar- "ustedes no entienden!"

"Baya… por fin te muestras tal cual eres" - se escucho la voz de la rubia quien se levantaba con ligera dificultad. Estaba ligeramente hendida, en verdad ese ataque la había tomado por sorpresa…

"Lo importante aquí es descubrir quien eres tu realmente!" -le grito la guerrero del fuego.

El resto de las sailors se pusieron en alerta. Algo les decía que la sacerdotisa planeaba un nuevo ataque en contra de su princesa y no podían permitirlo. Una gran gama de colores inundo aquel patio y en pocos segundos se encontraban las ocho sailors presentes.

Mars sabía que intentarían detenerla, pero no lo permitiría, estaba dispuesta a revelar la verdadera identidad de esa impostora…

"Tú no eres Serena!" -le grito mientras preparaba su ataque-" SAETA LLAMEANTE…

"Nooo!"-grito el resto de la sailors. Serena no se inmuto en absoluto, en su mano derecha tenia algo que había sacado de su bolso sin que nadie lo notara…

DE MARTE!" - el fuerte ataque se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la rubia pero cuando estaba a solo un metro de ella…

"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!" - la saeta de la sailor del fuego fue desviada por Neptiun

"te has vuelto loca!" -Uranus estaba visiblemente furiosa ente el comportamiento de la morena- "no te atrevas a…"-no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras ya que de un momento a otro la sailor del fuego dirigió un nuevo ataque a su princesa

"RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!"- esta ves fue Amy quien desvió la trayectoria de aquel ataque lanzado por la sacerdotisa.- "Mars por que…."- no pudo formular la pregunta ante lo que siguió….

TIERRA TIEMBLA!-aquella gran bola de energía salio de sus manos a toda velocidad.

Ella la vio venir- "no podré esquivarlo" fue su pensamiento cuando…

ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!

BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

Los dos ataques combinados apenas fueron suficientes para desviar al primero y poder así salvar a si amiga.

Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Lita de manera furiosa a la guerrera del Viento.

No permitiré que dañe a la princesa!- Haruka se lanzo en contra de la sacerdotisa dispuesta a llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía darle tiempo a que lanzara uno mas de sus ataques a la rubia.

Lita se interpuso en su camino, sabia perfectamente la capacidad que la señora del viento tenia en ese tipo de combate, de tal manera que estaba conciente de que solo ella podría enfrentarla.

No interfieras Júpiter!

No dejare que lastimes a Rey!

Si estas de su lado, entonces serás tratada igual que ella…como una traidora!

Un violento combate entre Uranus y Júpiter no se hizo esperar. Venus y Mercury estaban confundidas mientras que la furia de Mars aumentaba a cada segundo al ver como "la impostora" parecía disfrutar de la escena..

Ustedes también traicionaran a la princesa?- les pregunto Michiru quien junto con Setsuna estaban listas para atacar de ser necesario…

Sailor Mars se vio libre para terminar lo que había iniciado, se giro en dirección a su "objetivo" y al dar el primer pasa….

"no te atrevas"-le advirtió Saturn con mirada decidida y palabras frías al tiempo que la punta de su alabarda se situaba peligrosamente frente al cuello de sailor Mars. Era evidente que de ninguna manera permitiría que volviera a dañar a su princesa y futura reina…

Serena permanecía en silencio, observaba con detenimiento como las guerreras del trueno y el viento se lanzaban de manera furiosa una contra la otra. De igual manera pudo ver como quizás en pocos minutos las guerreras del océano, el tiempo, el agua y el amor podrían terminar como las primeras en un enfrentamiento que estarían dispuestas a llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Incluso un poco más alejada del resto observo la determinación de la sailor de la destrucción quien estaba dispuesta a quitarle la vida a la señora del fuego tras la mínima provocación…


	5. La Vision

**Hola **aquí estoy de nuevo. Les cuento que trate de hacer mas largo este capitulo pero viéndolo bien no es mucha la diferencia, tendré que trabajar mas en el desarrollo de los siguientes, lo cual me lleva a comunicarles que no aseguro seguir actualizando cada semana como le he venido haciendo y no me atrevo a dar una fecha porque no quiero quedar mal, solo diré que tratare de que no sea mucho tiempo.

Ah por cierto, también les cuento que estoy trabajando en otra historia aunque no será muy larga, hasta ahora solo tengo el primer capitulo y en realidad ni siquiera esta terminado, el caso es que se va a llamar "El llanto de la luna" a menos que cambie de opinión, cosa que dudo, quizás la suba la próxima semana, "quizás" no lo aseguro, dependiendo el tiempo…

Bueno, bueno a leer…

**5.- LA VISION.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores...

_Se que llegue tarde a tu vida,_

_Pero mi amor por ti supera el tiempo y la distancia…_

_¿Que fue lo que hiciste para convertirme en esclavo de tu mirada?_

_¿Que hechizó impusiste en mi para lograr que te amara tanto?…_

_¿Como es posible que no lo notes aun cuando todo el universo es testigo?... _

_¿Deseas una estrella?... yo soy tu estrella! _

_Soy esa estrella fugaz que cruza mil galaxias para estar contigo…_

_Si tan solo permitieras que te amara, _

_Que mis labios robaran un beso de los tuyos…_

_Que mis manos colmaran de caricias tu piel de porcelana…_

_Ooohh y es que te amo tanto... y un poco mas a cada día…_

_Si pudiera ver en esos ojos celestes una chispa de amor, tan solo una! …_

_Entonces seria el ser más dichoso que jamás existiera…_

_Lucharía por ti, por tu amor contra viento y marea, _

_Contra el tiempo y la muerte, contra quien se interpusiera!_

_Y esta estrella fugaz brillaría como nunca _

_Y viviría por siempre al lado de la luna, contemplando su belleza, _

_Amando su blancura aun mas allá del final de los tiempos…_

_Si tan solo una mirada de esos zafiros que tienes por ojos_

_Si me diera una esperanza… eso es todo lo que necesito!... _

_Entonces renunciaría a todo cuanto poseo, _

_A cambio de tenerte en mis brazos por un minuto, _

_Por un instante en que pudiera depositar en tus labios un beso con este sentimiento que tocaría el mas oculto rincón de tu ser…. _

_Y es que este amor es tan grande que me mata poco a poco el tener que contenerlo…_

_El vivir sabiendo que es otro el dueño de tus besos, de tus suspiros y pensamientos…_

_¿Acaso no es posible que la luna se enamore de una estrella?..._

_Una mirada, la más mínima señal de esperanza… eso es todo lo que necesito para poder seguir viviendo!..._

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Serena… por favor… debes detenerlas o se matara una a la otra… por favor… haz algo!" - le suplico la pequeña gata negra acercándose junto con Artemis

Por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa de su rostro se había esfumado al igual que su mirada burlona y altanera, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no disfrutaba lo que sus ojos veían? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que buscaba desde hace seis meces? ¿No deseaba verlas sufrir, ver esa desesperación en sus miradas?

La respuesta era SI, lo deseaba, entonces… ¿Por qué parecía no disfrutarlo? ¿Seria acaso que unas a otras le quitaban el derecho de ser ella quien les causara ese dolor? ¿Era eso, ¿era el simple hecho de que debía ser ella la causante de sus penas y no ellas mismas? ¿era eso?

**XXX---XXX----XXX---XXX**

"Debemos detenerlas!" - le grito Amy a Michiru al ver como las sailors del viento y el trueno se atacaban sin consideración, sabia que ambas eran muy fuertes, pero también sabia que Uranus no se tocaba el corazón ante nada ni nadie a la hora de una batalla, en especial cuando la vida de su princesa estaba en juego, temía por la seguridad de Lita…

"No te molestes"- Mina también estaba preocupada y visiblemente molesta por lo que ocurría a su alrededor- "ellas no entenderán razones, así que… "-se vieron a los ojos por un segundo obteniendo con una mirada la aprobación de la otra y enseguida…

"BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!" - el ataque fue lanzado no con la intención de herir a las sailors oponentes sino para romper su guardia y darle tiempo a Mercury quien….

"BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO…. ESTALLEN!" - una densa neblina cubrió todo el lugar, las sailors interiores aprovecharon esa ventaja y abandonando a sus oponentes, se agruparon…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar descocido...

"Eso es imposible!"-.exclamaba un hombre de edad avanzada y larga barba blanda…

"Como puede ser que la profecía este por cumplirse?"- decía otro

"Debemos impedirlo y rápido antes que sea demasiado tarde!"

"Pero… ¿como?"

"Debemos buscar al portador… aquel ser del que la profecía habla y eliminar a todos aquello que lo busquen"

"No entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible? se supone que esa profecía había muerto sin ser cumplida hace miles de años"

"Como puede ahora haber surgido de la nada y estar a punto de cumplirse?"

"Debe ser un error… no es posible!"

"Tranquilos…"-hablo por primera vez el mayor de los presentes- "no podemos confiarnos y tampoco debemos desesperar… si esa energía es lo que pensamos, entonces no tendremos mas remedio que intervenir… debemos evitar a toda costa que la profecía se cumpla, debemos eliminar al portador"

"Pero no tenemos el poder suficiente para detenerlo!"

"Si logramos encontrarlo antes de que su poder despierte por completo podremos vencerlo" -dijo el anciano a sus compañeros, un grupo de hombres de edad avanzada vestidos con túnicas blancas quienes al parecer se encontraban algo mas que nerviosos por lo que se hablaba, se encontraban asustados….

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Acaso creen que esto nos detendrá?"- se escucho la voz intimidante de Michiru quien aparecía por el lado derecho

"¿Aun no aprenden que nosotras cuatro las superamos en todo, jamás podrían vencernos! "- Haruka se dejo ver por la izquierda, se veía ligeramente herida y cansada sin embargo jamás abandono su tono burlón de superioridad

"Al parecer después de todo la princesa tenia razón, si había traición dentro del grupo"- Sentsuna las miraba de forma fría haciendo que las cuatro sailors interiores temieran por su seguridad…

"Eso es mentira y ustedes lo saben! "-se defendió Lita de manera furiosa ente las acusaciones que se les lanzaban

"Nosotras queremos a Serena tanto o más que ustedes" - agrego la diosa del amor- "jamás la dañaríamos!"

"Mars lo hizo"- Hotaru se acerco por otro de los ángulos , Mercury y sus compañeras se vieron rodeadas- "se atrevió a atacar a nuestra princesa, y si ustedes la defienden, entonces deben correr la misma suerte que la traidora"….- sus palabras eran frías y la intimidante punta de su alabarda les daba un toque mortal…

"Nooo…. Ustedes no lo entienden!" - hablo Mars de forma desesperada, las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y en sus rostro se reflejaba una gran angustia- "ella no es Serena!" – en su mente aun rondaban las imágenes que el fuego sagrado le había hecho ver, no…ella no era su princesa… no podía serlo y de ninguna manera permitiría que su visión se cumpliera….

RECUERDO DE LA VISION

Rey se alejo un poco del grupo para ver aquello que el fuego sagrado quería mostrarle

"Muéstrame"- le pidió una vez que se había situado frente a las llamas.

Las imágenes empezaron a inundar su mente, una tras otra con suficiente claridad que el miedo logro paralizarla por completo, pudo sentirse en medio de todo aquello, como si la visión la hubiera absorbido, como si se encontrara en ella, pudo sentir el frió en su piel, el aire pesado, casi irrespirable.

Era un lugar devastado por la destrucción, no había mas iluminación que las llamas que reducían a ceniza todo lo que lograban tocar, los edificios destruidos, el ambiente en penumbras y una rojiza luna brillando en el oscuro firmamento, a su alrededor no había un solo sonido, nada, tan solo el aire helado que entraba por sus narices y amenazaba con paralizar sus pulmones.

_Pero que…¿Qué fue lo que paso?¿porque?.._

Ella caminaba por aquellas calles desiertas ¿era… acaso este era Tokio? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿La gente?¿las sailors?

Las calles estaban destrozadas, llenas de escombros, ella caminaba de manera temerosa, sus ojos examinaban aquel aterrador ambiente, a cado paso que daba el aire se hacia mas frió y su desesperación aumentaba ¿Qué era eso que sentía?... ¿Miedo?...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En una universidad de Estados Unidos...

"_Serena… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?... tengo un mal presentimiento…_

"¿Que te pasa Darien, te noto algo distraído?"- pregunto un chico castaño a su compañero de clases…

"No es nada, solo pensaba"- contesto el chico

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- un horrible grito le helo la sangre, sabia de quien se trataba… lo sabia, corrió en dirección al único edificio que quedaba en pie, la única construcción que se erguía orgullosa en medio de aquella destrucción… la torre de Tokio…

Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían pero su desesperación crecía a cada segundo al sentir que no avanzaba en absoluto… podía escuchar los gritos, esos gritos que helaban su sangre y le hacían sentir un inmenso miedo que la recorría…si, miedo y un gran deseo de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, de escapar, de abandonar todo por primera vez y alejarse del peligro, sin embargo siguió corriendo hasta que el horrible escenario la obligo a detenerse…

_¿Cómo?... no puede ser…¿Por qué?¿quien?... no….NOO!_

Sus rodillas se doblaron….

.. su respiración se entrecorto…

… en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo, aun mas que un simple miedo… el terror a lo que veía…

Un sentimiento de impotencia la embargo… no pudo evitarlo…

…¿Dónde estuvo ella cuando esto paso!

…sus puños golpearon el pavimento en señal de furia, así es como se sentía…furiosa consigo misma…¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?

En realidad la verdadera pregunta era…¿pudo haberlo evitado?...la respuesta… un simple y frió NO..

Ahí frente a ella y dispersas en todas direcciones se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de sus amigas, sus compañeras de lucha… si… las sailors scaust habían sido derrotadas…

Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como nunca antes, no se dio cuenta cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, aquella visión era en verdad aterradora…

…con la mirada examino con desesperación aquel lugar buscando alguna señal de vida…

…nada…

… Vinus se encontraba a unos 5 metros de ella boca abajo con la cabeza ligeramente labiada hacia ella, no podía ver su rostro ya que se encontraba cubierto por un enmarañado cabello que se posaba sobre ella empapado de sangre….

A unos pocos pasos se encontraba Mercury sobre una montaña de escombros que obligaba a su espalda a encorvarse y que hacia que su cabeza y sus brazos colgasen en el aire, frente a sus ojos aun se encontraba aquel visor y cerca de su mano derecha aquella pequeña computadora que tantas veces ayudo a encontrar el punto débil de los enemigos….

…¿Cómo era esto posible?...¿Quién era el responsable?

A pocos metro de distancia encontró el cuerpo de Sailor Plut que se encontraba ligeramente de pie debido a que un par de oxidadas varillas atravesaban su vientre impidiendo que su cuerpo tocara el piso, se encontraba inclinada hacia enfrente, su largo y verdoso cabello cubría por completo su rostro, cerca de sus pies se encontraba el báculo de granate que al perecer no había sido útil para aquella batalla… lucia tan inerte como su dueña…

Las lagrimas corrían cada vez con mas fluidez por sus ojos, tenia miedo de seguir viendo, de cierta forma sabia lo que encontraría, pero debía estar segura, siguió examinando aquellos escombros y fue así que encontró los cuerpos de Sailor Uranus y Neptium la hermosa violinista de cabello aguamarina de encontraba boca arriba, en su vientre podía verse una profunda herida que sin duda fue la causante de su muerte, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente ladeado hacia la derecha, con la mano extendida hacia el cuerpo de su fuel compañera, la señora de los vientos que en su costado izquierdo tenia una horrible herida que aun sangraba con abundancia y en su espalda lucia de forma lamentable la que alguna vez fue su hermosa estada, si, de alguna forma la habían apuñalado con su propia arma, impidiendo que cumpliera con su ultimo anhelo… morir al lado de su hermosa sirena ya que sus manos solo quedaron a escasos tres centímetros de tocarse en un patético intento de que la muerte las alcanzara con las manos entrelazadas y respetara dicho lazo permitiéndoles estar aun justas en la otra vida…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Debemos encontrar al portador ahora que sus poderes apenas despiertan… ahora que aun no tiene el poder suficiente para defenderse de nosotros"- le decía un gigantón moreno a su compañero

"Lo se Zarion, pero por donde comenzar… ¿cómo podremos identificar al portador entre tantos humanos?"- pregunto un hombre muy parecido pero de menor tamaño

"atacaremos en grupos grandes Zecran, no podemos perder tiempo, seguramente no somos los únicos que vendrán a buscarlo"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Se sentía asqueada de presenciar tanta muerte ¿Dónde estaba ella, donde están las demás? ¿Dónde esta Serena?

Un ligero brillo llamo sus atención a pocos metros de altura y observo con horror a sailors Júpiter que se encontraba clavada a una de las vigas de aquella torre, era la mortal alabarda de Sailor Saturn la que impedía que su cuerpo se desplomara ya que atravesaba su vientre asta incrustarse en el acero de la torre dejando a la dueña de los truenos y relámpagos como una vil muñeca de trapo azotada por el viento…

Se llevo las manos al rostro con desesperación, ¿que rayos era todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible?...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores………

"Nos mando llamar princesa"- pregunto Taiki entrando al salón principal del palacio…

"Si chicos, siéntense por favor"-les dijo señalándoles las sillas…

"¿Sucede algo malo princesa?"-pregunto Yaten

"No, no es eso… aquí todo esta bien, el planeta a sido completamente reconstruido en un tiempo mínimo, ha sido sorprendente… y se que se lo debo a ustedes"-comento la pelirroja princesa

"En nuestro deber princesa… no debe agradecernos nada"- dijo Taiki…

"Escuchen… se que aman este planeta, pero también se que su corazón ya no se encuentra aquí"- dijo mirando a Seya…

"¿Que quiere decirnos princesa?"- pregunto Yaten

"Que los libero…."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Un ligero lamento llego hasta sus oídos ¿había alguien con vida? Recorrió nuevamente con su vista todo el lugar

…una vez mas se vio obligada a toparse con los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeras, Amy, Mina, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Lita y…¿Dónde estaban Hotaru y Serena?

De nuevo aquel ligero lamento….

"_¿De donde viene? ¿Dónde esta!"_

Después de buscar entre los escombros sin resultados alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que algunos metros mas arriba de donde se encontraba Lita podía verse el cuerpo de sailors Saturn que pendía en el aire debido a una larga cuerda que la sujetaba de las muñecas

"Saturn!"- le grito para llamar su atención…

Hotaru se veía cansada, en su mirada había una mezcla de desesperación y suplica, sin duda había visto morir a todas las demás desde aquella altura en donde la tenían prisionera, su frágil cuerpo mostraba una seria de heridas que sangraban en abundancia y que ya habían dejado una visible charco rojo en la tierra que se encontraba bajo ella…

NOOOOO!- grito Mars al ver como la pequeña Hotaru se estremecía de dolor sin poder hacer que su voz saliera de su garganta….

SAETA LLAMENANTE DE MARTE!- lanzo su ataque con la intención de cortar aquella cuerda que mantenía a su compañera suspendida en el aire… dio resultado y vio como el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga se desplomaba hacia piso…

Corrió con la intención de cogerla en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, pero el montón de escombros le impidió llegar a tiempo y pudo ver como su delicado cuerpo golpeaba el duro pavimento aumentando aun mas su dolor…

Corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, retiro los negros mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro- "¿Quién… quien hizo esto? ¿Dónde esta Serena?¿porque no lo ha detenido?¿donde esta ella?"- sus preguntas demandaban respuestas con desesperación, necesitaba saberlo ¿Dónde estaba su princesa?¿porque no había utilizado el cristal de plata?¿acaso el enemigo la tenia?

"Ella… ella no es…" -Hotaru apenas podía pronunciar palabra, Rey debió acercar su oído hasta sus labios para poder escuchar lo que decía- "ella n…no es… ella se rindió… la princesa se rindió" - unas gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su respiración espesó a entrecortarse aun mas

Rey se sentía tan estupida e impotente como jamás en su vida se había sentido ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?...

...nada… simplemente verla morir…

…la..la lu…la luz….- murmuro la pequeña- …el an.. ángel…de..la..luz- era notorio el esfuerzo que Satur hacia por pronunciar palabra, Rey nuevamente se acerco a ella para poder oírla-… busc…búscalo… es la unic….única…esperan…za…busc…búscalo!- le grito con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, con su ultimo aliento…

"Hotaru" –la llamo con dolor, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando- HOTARU!- grito de manera desgarradora mientras apretaba aquel pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho…

"¿Rey?"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Nos libera?... ¿de que habla?"-fue Seya quien preguntaba con una mirada suplicante como si hubiera una respuesta en particular que deseara escuchar…

"Lo que oyes… ya han hecho suficiente por mi y por este planeta, es hora de que hagan algo por ustedes mismos, de que sigan a sus corazones, de que sean felices…."

Seya sonrió… la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia paso por su mente…. Yaten y Taiki estaban sorprendidos..

"Pero…"-trato de decir algo Taiki cuando fue interrumpido por la princesa

"Se que sus corazones se quedaron en la tierra entrelazados con los de algunas sailors… se que desean volver y se lo merecen… así que quiero que lo hagan, quiero que vuelvan a la tierra y sean felices junto a las mujeres que aman"

"No creo que sea buena idea"- dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie- "en especial en el caso de Seya"

"No interfieras en mis asuntos!"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Rey?"- se escucho un sollozo a lo lejos, con delicadeza deposito el cuerpo de Hotaru en el suelo y se puso de pie para buscar el origen de aquella voz.

Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación en todas direcciones… debía ser ella….debía serlo!...

Pudo verla a algunos metros de distancia… se veía tan cansada…tan herida, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su blanco vestido mostraba una gran mancha color carmín en un costado, el cual sujetaba con una de sus manos como queriendo evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo por la herida…

Corrió hacia ella y logro llegar justo antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara por la falta de energía…

La vio con detenimiento… su vestido estaba hecho jirones, su cabello enmarañado y en su cara podía verse un rastro de lagrimas mezcladas con pequeñas gotas de sangre que había en su rostro…

"Serena…¿Quién hizo esto!"- sus lagrimas se derramaban sin control alguno, simplemente fluían como una fuente ilimitada de dolor- "¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Dónde esta el Cristal de plata!"

La joven princesa reunió un poco de la fuerzas que le quedaba y se aparto de ella, quedando hincada en el sucio suelo, con sus manos tapo su rostro y lloro amargamente…

Rey la observaba con detenimiento, se veía tan dolida… tan arrepentida…

Siempre era lo mismo… siempre se culpaba por todo lo malo que sucedía, por ser débil, por no poder evitarlo, pero la verdad era que su frágil princesa guardaba una gran fortaleza en su interior, un gran valor y un inquebrantable amor que la obligaba a luchar sin dejarse vencer….

Nadie jamás la había derrotado… nadie jamás había vencido a la Princesa de la Luna … nadie había logrado quebrantar su amor, corromper su corazón puro… jamás…

"lo lamento"- se escucho su voz en un lastimero murmullo – "no pude evitarlo… todo es mi culpa… no pude salvarlas… no hay nada que hacer… todo esta perdido Rey… todo!…"- sus grandes ojos azules veían con suplica a la sacerdotisa, quizás buscando algo de aliento, quizás un poco de comprensión, quizás buscando el perdón que las demás ya no podían darle…

Rey solo la veía con tristeza, sus lágrimas seguían escapado de sus ojos sin ninguna limitación. Bajo la mirada, no soportaba ver a su princesa en ese estado ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?.

Sabia que el enemigo estaba vivo, ¿Qué podían hacer ellas dos? ¿Qué podría hacer Serena en el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba? ¿acaso este era el fin?.

De un momento a otro llegaron a su mente todas aquellas ocasiones en que creyó que el fin había llegado …en que lucho hasta su ultimo aliento…aquellas batallas en que incluso murió a igual que sus amigas… siempre por protegerla a ella, porque sabían que ella era la única esperanza… que solo ella podía darles la victoria…porque ella jamás… jamás se rendía…

Apretó los puños a su contado con furia e impotencia. Nuevamente voltio a ver a la rubia, toda compasión y simpatía en su mirada se había esfumado – "tu no eres Serena" - la rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa - tu no eres mi princesa!- le grito esta vez con plena seguridad de sus palabras

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"No interfieras en mis asuntos!"- se levanto Seya de su asiento notablemente molesto por el comentario de su hermano….

"Sabes bien que eso solo te dañaría, ella ama a alguien mas"-dijo Taiki a poyando a Yaten…

"No es asunto suyo!"- contesto notablemente exaltado el joven de cabello azabache

"Nos preocupas ¿acaso no lo entiendes?"-pregunto Taiki

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la ojiazul solo sonrió - "tienes razón… yo no soy tu estupida princesa" -le dijo con una burlona sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y su vestido blanco cambiaba a una entallado traje rojo y su cabello y sus ojos adquirían un color rubí. La hermosa luna que lucia en su frente fue remplazada por una semejante pero en posición inversa y de un profundo color negro…

"¿Quien eres tú? ¿Donde esta mi princesa!" - le exigió respuestas de manera furiosa.

Sabía que estaba perdida. Sabía que moriría al igual que las demás. Estaba conciente de que jamás podía vencer a quien logro derrotar a todas sus compañeras. Sin embargo no moriría como la única sailor que no hizo todo lo posible…

Aquella mujer dejo escapar unas sonoras carcajadas – "mi nombre es Kya, soy la ultima descendiente de la luna negra, tu estupida princesa fue de las primeras en morir, murió después de Endymión" –hizo una ligera pausa y se acerco a Mars de manera intimidante.

Rey no podía creerlo ¿Serena muerta? No podía ser!... ella no podía morir! ¿Quién salvaría a la tierra? ¿Acaso toda esperanza estaba perdida?

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"ya te hemos visto sufrir demasiado por ella... es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez, su destino ya esta escrito al lado de Darien!"

"Ese invesil no la merece!"- respondió exasperado al comentario de Yaten

"Tu mismo viste lo que ella sufrió al tenerlo lejos... tu mismo estas conciente del amor que ella siente por el"-comento Taiki

"Yo puedo ocupar su lugar!"- grito Seya con lagrimas asomando a sus ojos – "se que ella puede llegar a amarme... se que el no la hará feliz, es imposible que pueda amarla tanto como yo lo hago ¿no lo entienden?"- decía con voz llorosa y el rostro lleno de lagrimas- "necesito verla, necesito luchar por su amor"

"¿Y que harás si ella no te corresponde?"- pregunto Taiki un poco mas comprensivo

"yo... yo...no lo se... moriré poco a poco de dolor como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo..."- fue su triste respuesta al momento de salir del salón

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"si, tu princesa esta muerta" -le dijo situándose peligrosamente a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Mars quiso reaccionar, atacarla, pero no pudo, su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo ¿Qué sucedía!

Aquella malvada pelirroja la veía con burla, en su mano derecha se materializo una amenazante espada negra, su sonrisa se amplio al ver el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de la sailor – "todos han muerto, es hora de que los acompañes!" -Rey vio como aquella espada era dirigida sin vacilación hasta su vientre, un enorme dolor la recorrió por completo, sus ojos se cerraron en un intento de contener el llanto, todo se volvió negro, poco a poco incluso el dolor la abandonada, sin embargo aun podía oírla, podía oír como reía escandalosamente, divertida, satisfecha….

NOO!- escucho la objeción de Haruka ¿aun estaba viva?. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en aquel salón, frente al fuego sagrado ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?¿una visión del futuro?.

Se levanto y dio media vuelta, vio una a una a sus compañeras y no pudo evitar recordar el estado en la su visión las había mostrado, no, no podía permitirlo…

"Tu no eres Serena" - la voz de Rey atrajo la atención de todas quienes voltearon a verla con cierta sorpresa en sus miradas. Serena simplemente dejo que una burlona sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ella no es Serena, ella es……

"Basta!... deja de decir estupideces!" - esta vez fue Mina quien para sorpresa de todas contradecía a la sacerdotisa- "¿acaso no vez lo que has provocado!"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores...

"Escuchen…"-dijo la princesa a los dos jóvenes que permanecían ahí- "estoy conciente de la situación, y a mi tampoco me gustaría ver sufrir a Seya… pero se que la ama demasiado y que jamás dejara de hacerlo, y se que debido al gran amor que siente desea que ella sea feliz ante todo y necesita ver con sus propios ojos que lo será al lado del príncipe de la tierra, necesita oír de los labios de la princesa Serenety que es feliz y que jamás podrá corresponderlo, se que eso lastimara a Seya, pero también se que es necesario para que de una vez por todas acepte las cosas como son y pueda estar tranquilo"

"ya hemos visto sufrir demasiado a Seya por ese amor y no nos gustaría que lo siguiera haciendo"

"Pero usted tiene razón…quizás sea lo mejor que se desengañe lo antes posible"dijo Taiki

"Gracias por comprender el necesitara hoy mas que nunca de su apoyo… "

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La neblina ya se había disipado, Rey busco con la mirada a "su princesa" y la encontró en el mismo lugar. Esta vez su vista examinaba el suelo y el flequillo de su frente tapaba sus ojos, por un momento creyó ver a la misma niña temerosa de hace tiempo, aquella que adoptaba exactamente esa posición por vergüenza de que la vieran llorar…

"_No puede ser…. ¿acaso si es ella?.. pero mi visión…"_

Ahora estaba confundida ¿en verdad era Serena? ¿Acaso malinterpreto su visión?. Una vez mas la imagen de aquella pelirroja llego a su mente y recordó algo que ella había dicho y que había olvidado…

"_si, tu princesa esta muerta, el dolor y la soledad la carcomieron poco a poco, se debilito, y yo supe aprovechar la situación…_

… _ella fue débil, su fortaleza era solo una careta que disfrazaba la realidad, siempre llorando por las noches, lamentando la muerte de su familia, exigiéndose a si misma odiarlas, a ustedes, sus sailors, y odiándose por no poder logarlo, por quererlas tanto, por sentirse traidora y a la vez traicionada, siempre fue muy… patética… pobre infeliz "_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Mars no dejaba de ver a Serena. Eso puso en alerta a las sailors exteriores.

"No volverás a lastimarla!"- aseguro Uranus quien era la mas furiosa de todas- si te atreves siguiera a intentarlo…- guardo silencio por unos segundas para darle un toque mortal a sus palabras.

"Esto es una locura"- se escucho la voz angustiada de Mercury- "no es posible que estemos luchando entre nosotras, no es correcto!"

Las outers ignoraron el comentario. Sabían lo que debían hacer y no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerlo…

Las inner por otro lado no sabían que hacer, estaban asustadas…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Serena por favor, te conozco, se que tu no quieres esto…por favor detenlas!"

_¿Qué es lo que realmente deseo,¿Qué es lo que mi corazón anhela, ¿aun tengo corazón, ¿Por qué me siento tan…vacía, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?... ¿venganza?. Si, se que si… pero… porque esto no me satisface…_

_Rey se atrevió a atacarme pero… pero las demás aun me defienden…¿Por qué?... ¿porque me duele verlas así?¿porque no puedo levantar la mirada y ver como se matan la una a la otra? ¿es eso lo que quiero?_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Una vez mas fijo su vista en la rubia, la examino de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se detuvieron en aquello que Serena tenia en su mano, ¿eso era….?

De repente la sacerdotisa se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ahora lo sabia, la certeza que tenia hace minutos se había convertido en inseguridad después en culpabilidad y ahora… en arrepentimiento, ella si era Serena, en verdad lo era, solo la verdadera Princesa de la Luna podría tocar el Cristal de plata….

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

**Notas de la autora**;¿Qué tal, ¿les gusto? Por favor déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea..

¿Que les parecio el mini-poema del inicio? Pobre Seya….

Ah… para la chica que tanto me reprocha que Darien no saliera, pues ya ves que si esta vivo, jeje, no te preocupes, saldrá un poco mas adelante

Cuidense!

Vinisa

06/08/2005


	6. La Traidora

Hola, se que alguien quizás tenga deseos de horcarme por la tardanza, créanme que yo en su lugar si los tendría, je je, como ya le había comentado a algunas de mis lectoras se me justo el trabajo y tuve de dejar la historia de lado momentáneamente.

También ya había comentado que tengo varios capítulos hechos pero como se me ocurrió modificar muchas cosas pues ahora todo lo que según yo ya estaba seguro esta sujeto a revisión y mas modificaciones. Pero prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar como en esta ocasión.

Como también habrán notado, no solo tarde en actualizar sino también en leer las actualizaciones de los fics de otros autores, por lo que pido disculpas, les prometo que me pondré en gran fatiga a recuperar el tiempo .

Bueno por ahora los dejo con la lectura….

**Capitulo 6.- LA TRAIDORA**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Mars fijo su vista en la rubia, la examino de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se detuvieron en aquello que Serena tenia en su mano, ¿eso era….?

De repente la sacerdotisa se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ahora lo sabia, la certeza que tenia hace minutos se había convertido en inseguridad después en culpabilidad y ahora… en arrepentimiento, ella si era Serena, en verdad lo era, solo la verdadera Princesa de la Luna podría tocar el Cristal de plata….

El resto de las inner se sorprendieron por tal comportamiento mientras que las outers no cambiaban su expresión decidida y amenazante…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores...

"¿En verdad crees que sea lo mejor?" -preguntaba Yaten a Taiki

"Eso espero"- contesto el- "solo se que somos lo único que Seya tiene y si nosotros no lo hacemos...¿entonces quien lo hará?"

"Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos... ya ha sufrido demasiado"

"Si, lo se..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Cómo?... ¿como fui capaz? yo…"

"Eres una traidora!" - las furiosas palabras de Uranus la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Yo… yo no"- trato de objetar algo en su defensa mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Cállate!"- le grito esta vez Neptium- "si crees que lograras engañarnos con tus estupideces estas muy equivocada"

Mars no hizo mas que bajar la mirada y seguir llorando, sabia perfectamente que ella actuaría de la misma forma, las comprendía, y por lo mismo sabia lo que le esperaba por su osadía.

"Haz traicionado a nuestra princesa, la haz herido y trataste de matarla" - la tranquila voz de Plut tenia un tono mortal que nunca antes se habían oído en ella- "te atreviste a cometer el peor error en la vida de una sailor"

"Y debes pagar por eso" - sentencio la mas pequeña y mas peligrosa de las sailors mientras ella y sus compañeras de acercaban mas a las inners.

"Basta!"- Júpiter se veía cansada sin embargo no podía aceptar que esa pesadilla continuara- "esto es una tontería ¿acaso no lo ven?"-pregunto en tono desesperante

"La seguridad de mi princesa esta ante todo"- dijo Uranus situándose frente a la guerrera del trueno

"Incluso que ustedes o que nosotras misma" - esta vez era la voz de Neptium la que hacia aun mas pesado aquel ambiente

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"Si, hay varias energías reunidas… son fuertes, pero no demasiado"

"¿Por qué…"

"No lo se… se supone que este planeta solo debería existir la energía del portador"

"Quizás también lo busquen"

"Quizás y si ese es el caso… debemos impedir que lo encuentren antes que nosotros"

"¿y qué haremos Karl?"

"Atacar… sean quienes sean los mataremos y absorberemos sus poderes, nos aran bien para cuando debamos enfrentarnos al portador"

"De acuerdo, que así sea"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"_Puedo sentir una gran aura de energía maligna,¿Qué diablos esta pasando!" -_Rey se puso de pie. En su rostro podía leerse una gran incertidumbre y desesperación

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido…

"Debemos mantener vigilada a la princesa de la luna…" - decía un hombre de unos 25 años, de ojos color rubí y cabello muy rojo y ondulado por debajo de los hombros que asemejaban llamas cayendo por su espalda-

"Pero aun no es conveniente que sepa de nuestra existencia..."-dijo un apuesto chico de piel blanca y ojos y cabello verde olivo con un corte similar al de Darien, aparentaba unos 23 años de edad

"debemos ser cuidadosos…"- aseguro otro de ojos y cabello rebelde en un tono café de tez pálida y unos 24 años"-

"ella ni siquiera notara muestra presencia"- aseguro el último de los jóvenes, de una tranquila mirada celeste y cabello lacio y azulado sujeto a una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta la cintura…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Una ráfaga de viento llego a ella alborotando su cabello, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, todas vieron como la expresión de Uranus cambiaba como si el viento le susurrara algo de suma importancia al oído, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un gran temor y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna se lanzo en dirección a donde se encontraba Serena.

Aquel terror que había mostrado la señora de los vientos invadió al resto de las sailor al ser testigos de cómo una extraña esfera de energía se acercaba a toda velocidad a su princesa.

Serena vio venir a Uranus a toda prisa, detrás de ella vio como el resto de las sailors la imitabas con una extraña expresión de miedo y desesperación que no había visto en sus ojos desde hace tiempo, la misma expresión que mostraban cada vez que ella como su princesa corría algún peligro.

Mas de una de las sailors lanzo su ataque más poderoso hacia aquella esfera que amenazaba la vida de su princesa, sin embargo, no hubo ataque capaz de detenerla, simplemente siguió adelante, tenía un objetivo y debía alcanzarlo…

Serena se giro a su derecha y vio aquella esfera que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Es verdad, el cristal de plata estaba en su mano ¿Por qué no usarlo para crear un escudo? ¿por que? Porque no tuvo tiempo, aquel ataque proveniente de ningún lugar en especifico estaba a escaso un metro de alcanzarla.

Uranus tomo impulso y se lanzo quizás con la intención de servir a su princesa como escudo humano.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, y la escena que ahora tenían ante sus ojos las aterro como jamás lo habían estado en la vida.

Algunas jurarían que esa esfera quedo a solo un centímetro de tocarla, las demás aseguran que logro atravesarla. Lo cierto es que su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una intensa luz roja.

Uranus cayo al suelo a los pies de su princesa, pudo ver como aquella luz la rodeaba por completo, y un segundo después desapareció ante la atónita mirada de las sailors.

El lugar quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral, los rostros de las guerreras mostraban un estado de shock del que no parecían recuperarse, algunas rodillas se doblaron, mas de una de las sailors termino en el piso con la mirada perdida en el punto exacto en que aquella luz rojo había desaparecido llevándose consigo a su princesa…

NOOOO!- grito de manera furiosa uranus al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Aquel grito las trajo de nuevo a la realidad, las que se encontraban en el piso se levantaron. Mas de una tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pero nadie dijo nada, ni una sola palabra….

La mirada de Uranus se había clavado en la única sailor que no había movido un solo músculo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella mientras extendía su brazo derecho y su fiel espada se materializaba en su mano…

Nadie hizo nada para evitar aquel acercamiento, estaban confundidas, asustadas o quizás simplemente aun no terminaban de asimilar lo que minutos antes había pasado…

Los pasos de uranus se aceleraron, comenzó a correr y en cuestión de segundos la sacerdotisa había sido derribada por la señora de los vientos quien se encontraba sobre ella con la filosa pinta de su espada amenazando con cortar su cuello- "¿DONDE! ¿DONDE ESTA ELLA! ¿ESTO ES PARTE DE TU TRAICION!"- los desesperados reclamos y preguntas de Uranus aumentaban al tiempo que Mars podía ver la furia en sus ojos, el deseo de matar a aquel que resulte responsable por de la desaparición de su gatita.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de as flores...

"lárguense!"- grito Seya a sus dos hermanos cuando los vio entrar a su habitación - "no me importa lo que digan o lo que crean, yo iré a verla y no podrán impedirlo"- les dijo de forma desafiante

"lo sabemos"- respondió Taiki

"no hemos venido a detenerte"-comento esta vez Yaten.

Seya se les quedo viendo de forma interrogante, le alegraba oír esas palabras pero no sabia si debía confiar en ellas, ya que estaba conciente de la opinión que tenían sus hermanos en ese asunto.

"No nos veas así"- dijo Taiki- "tu ganas iremos contigo"

"Que?..Como?...pero"- trato de cuestionar el chico de ojos azules

"Lo que oíste..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Mars sujetaba con ambas manos la mano en que Uranus tenía su espada en un patético intento de evitar que aquella filosa punta se acercara aun mas a su tersa piel- "responde!... RESPONDE!"- lo único que Uranus obtuvo fue un pequeño hilo de sangre que su espada logro sacar al hacerle una pequeña herida.

Lo siguiente pasó aun mas a prisa que aun el mismo viento no pudo advertirle a su señora, lo cierto es que solo sintió como su fiel compañera se lanzaba sobre ella y la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando que terminara en el piso.

"MICHIRU!"- el grito de Uranus fue de sumo terror al ver como su compañera quedaba suspendida en el aire mientras que una luz negra la cubría por completo

Un sonoro grito de dolor por parte de la guerrera de los mares no se hizo esperar y un segundo después callo al suelo inconciente y su transformación desapareció…

Todo fue tan rápido que el resto de las sailors aun no podía reaccionar hasta que…

"CUIDADO!"- el desesperado grito de Luna las devolvió a la realidad y dando un gran salto lograron evadir el poderoso ataque tan conocido por todas

"¿Cómo?"- esa era la pregunta que rondaba sus cabezas al haberse dado cuenta de que habían sido atacadas con el ataque que solo la guerrera de los océanos poseía

"Michiru… MICHIRU DESPIERTA!"- la exigencias de Haruka eran cada vez mayores, no pudo evitar temer lo peor al ver la palidez de la piel de su compañera

"¿de donde rayos vino eso! ¿Qué diablos esta pasando!" - Júpiter estaba tan alterada como el resto, se acerco rápidamente a la sacerdotisa que aun permanecía en el suelo con una expresión que nadie supo descifrar,¿miedo? ¿confusión?¿complicidad? ¿que era lo que sentía en esos momentos la señora de fuego? ¿Qué era lo que cruzaba por su mente?

El resto de las inner ya no sabían que pensar ¿amiga o enemiga? ¿y si las outers tenían razón? ¿y si en verdad sailor Mars tenia algo que ver en toda esa locura?

Júpiter llego a un lado de la sacerdotisa, a unos cuantos metros se encontraban las outers quienes trataban de reanimar a Michiru sin obtener ningún resultado..

"CUIDADO!"- aquel grito de alerta por parte de Venus logro hacer que Uranus tomara en brazos el cuerpo de Michiru y junto con las otras dos sailors exteriores se alejaran algunos metros mas…

"Júpiter…Nooo!"- el alarmante grito de Mercury y el hecho de que corriera hacia ella señalando en dirección a su espalda le hizo saber lo que venia….

"BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!"

"FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!"

Ambos ataques se combinaron para hacerle frente a aquella esfera de energía que al igual que la primera había aparecido de la nada y esta vez amenazaba la seguridad de la señora del trueno..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lit…. AAAAAAHHHHH!"- la sorpresa de todas fue mayor al ver que aquel ataque desconocido había logrado pasa de largo a aquellos dos combinados por las sailors y atravesar así el cuerpo de Júpiter para después seguir con el de la sailor del agua…

"NOOO!"-debido a la cercanía Mars había logrado sujetar el cuerpo de lita antes de que cayera al suelo- "Lita! LITA!"- la sailor del fuego estaba visiblemente alterada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entre sus brazos tenia a la mas fuerte de la inners, inconciente, su transformación había desaparecido y su piel se veía muy pálida- "nooo… Lita… despierta… DESPIERTA!"

El panorama era desalentador…. Uranus y Saturn trataban de reanimar a Michiru, mientras que Mars gritaba el nombre de Lita y Venus el de Amy…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Lo que oíste..."-dijo de manera indiferente Yaten cruzando los brazos.- "iremos contigo, ¿ya estas contento?"

"Lo que Yaten trata de decir con su notable falta de vocabulario es que te debemos una disculpa... no debimos ponernos en ese plan, sabemos cuanto amas a Serena y que estas dispuesto a luchar por ella y bueno ya que no podemos convencerte de lo contrario pues... nos uniremos a ti"- comento el castaño

"Quieres decir que.."

"Quiero decir que somos tus hermanos y solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, así que te apoyaremos, viajaremos a la tierra y buscaremos la manera de ayudarte, no lo se... distraeremos a la fiera de Haruka para que tu puedas acercarte a Serena o lago parecido... ya veremos.." -comento como si fuero lo mas sencillo del mundo

"Gracias chicos!"- les dijo Seya al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ellos para darles un efusivo abrazo haciendo que los tres terminaran en el piso..

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"_Aun puedo sentir esa energía maligna… se hace mas fuerte… ¿Qué fue lo que ese ataque les hizo?"_- eran muchas las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la sacerdotisa, quizás las mismas preguntas que deambulaban también en las mentes de las demás sailors- "debemos llevarlas dentro del templo, es peligroso que estén aquí afuera"

Uranus la miro de manera fulminante, en esos momento para ella Mars era solo uno mas de los enemigos, sin embargo, sabia que tenia razón, si los ataques continuaban las cosas podrían ponerse aun peores, como pudieron llevaron a las tres chicas inconcientes al interior del templo mientras Saturn y Plut tomaban posición defensiva para hacer frente a un nuevo posible ataque.

Michiru, Lita y Amy se veían muy mal, su piel era pálida y fría y ninguna de las tres había despertado a pesar de los intentos de sus amigas por reanimarlas..

"Venus quédate con ellas"- Uranus dio la orden mientras ella y Mars se dirigían nuevamente al exterior- "si tienes algo que ver en esto…"- le dijo mientras señalaba a sus compañeras caídas- "are que te arrepientas de haber nacido"

¿acaso le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿era eso? ¿o era solo el hecho de que no quería dejarla cerca de Michiru y las demás en ese estado? o quizás simplemente que por el momento no podía perder el tiempo en acabar con ella ya que al parecer fuera quien fuera el responsable de esos ataques seguramente no se detendría hasta acabar con todas… ¿esa era la razón? ¿falta de tiempo?

Nuevamente llegaron al patio principal, ahí se encontraban aun Plut y Saturn quienes mantenían una actitud alerta…

"Nos están observando"- se escucho la voz de la pequeña- "pero… ¿donde se

encuentran?"

"Salgan!...enfréntenos malditos cobardes!"- Uranus estaba realmente enfurecida, pero su desafió dio el resultado que esperaba.

Frente a ellas se materializaron dos cuerpos, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabellera violeta, mientras que el sujeto que estaba a su lado era un hombre moreno de ojos y cabello castaño. Ambos lucían un traje negro y una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

La espada de Urano nuevamente se materializo en la mano de su señora quien estaba lista y dispuesta a lanzarse en contra de aquellos culpables de la desaparición de su princesa y el lamentable estado de sus compañeras

"¿Quienes son ustedes y porque nos han atacado? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?"- a pesar de su apariencia la pequeña Saturn mostraba tanta seguridad y determinación como las otras sailors.

"¿Dónde esta la princesa? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?"- esta vez fue la desesperada voz de Plut la que se dejo escuchar

"No es de su importancia quienes somos, no sabemos nada de su princesa y no nos interesa"- fue la mujer quien hablo con aire indiferente y suma arrogancia en su mirada-

"Mienten!" - aseguro uranus mientras se lanzaba dispuesta a atacar a sus oponentes-"TIERRA TIE……..AAAAAHHHHH"- no fue capaz de llamar su poderoso ataque. De un momento a otro sus piernas se vieron aprisionadas en un solidó hielo que se extendía hasta su cintura…

"Uranus!"- la sorpresa de la pequeña Saturn fue evidente en su mirada, corrió hasta situarse al lado Haruka, simplemente ninguna se explicaba como habían sido capaces de aprisionar de esa manera a la señora de los vientos…

"¿Que es lo que quieren de nosotras?"- nuevamente Plut cuestionó al enemigo- "¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron a nuestras compañeras?"

La hermosa mujer sonrió ampliamente- "fue su energía la que nos atrajo, y fue eso lo que robamos de sus compañeras, su poder, su energía vital…"

"Quiere decir que..?"

"Que ellas morirán en poco tiempo" - las palabras de aquel hombre se adelantaron a la pregunta de la pequeña Hotaru quien sintió que el corazón le daba un salto dentro del pecho- "les estamos haciendo un favor, son demasiado débiles, jamás podrían enfrentarse al portador con esos poderes tan simples"

"No se de que hablan, pero será mejor que devuelvan lo que robaron y nos entreguen a nuestra princesa o…."

"O que?"- interrumpió aquel hombre a Setsuna al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha al cielo y de este empezaban a caer un sin fin de relámpagos que chocaban contra el suelo y prendían fuego en aquello que tocaban.

Las cuatro sailors permanecieron juntas ya que Uranus estaba imposibilitada para moverse, Saturn las cubría con su campo de protección pero a pesar de no decirlo las demás notaban como se debilitaba rápidamente…

"Están usando los poderes de las chicas, el ataque de Neptium, los relámpagos de Júpiter, las burbujas congelantes de Mercury, absorbieron sus poderes y ahora los usan en nuestra contra"

"Maldita sea!"- Uranus se sentía tan inútil como nunca antes, Plut tenia razón, ya todas lo habían notado pero…¿Qué podían hacer?¿que podía hacer ella en ese estado, el dolor que le provocaba aquel congelamiento era realmente insoportable pero…¿Cómo podría liberarse!

"Veo que te diviertes con tu nuevo poder Kart."

"Esa chiquilla y su campo de protección me están fastidiando"- vociferó de manera molesta sin dejar de lanzar aquellos relámpagos en contra de las sailors – "¿acaso no estas aburrida por no hacer nada Betania? Quiero sus poderes, así que atácalas!"

"Como quieras" – fue el simple comentario de la pelivioleta quien tras ampliar su sonrisa hizo aparecer en sus manos unas esferas de energía idénticas a las que habían atravesado los cuerpos de sus compañeras robándoles así sus poderes.

Aquellas esferas arremetían contra el escudo e Saturn con tanta o mas fuerza que los mismos relámpagos. No podían soportar mucho en esa situación, lo sabían, debían actuar aun cuando tenían una visible desventaja.

"Si logro detener a esa mujer tendremos mas oportunidades"- comento Plut preparada para salir del campo de protección y enfrentarse a Betania- "son sus ataques los que les robaron los poderes a las demás"

"Tendrán mas oportunidades si la atacan entre las tres"- comento Uranus- "a menos que seas parte de esto"- su hiriente mirada se fijo nuevamente en la sacerdotisa, Saturn y Plut no pudieron evitar verla de la misma manera

"No te dejaremos expuesta"- afirmo Plut sin esperar un comentario de la sacerdotisa- "yo me enfrentare a ella y si fallo…"- su mirada se entristeció por un segundo, sin decir mas, salio de aquel escudo y se dirigió tan velozmente como pudo a Betania quien no esperaba ese enfrentamiento.

Plut comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemigo, Betania al verse obligada a combatir perdió la concertación en la que se encontraba inmersa y las esferas de energía desaparecieron.

Kart por su lado aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad de los rayos y Saturn parecía que a cada segundo sus fuerzas flaqueaban un poco más.

Hotaru se veía cansada, ya ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para mantener su alabarda en lo alto, ahora se apoyaba en el piso y era notable que la pequeña guerrero estaba por doblar las rodillas ante aquellos fuertes ataques que arremetían contra su escudo y la dejaban cada vez mas exhausta.

Uranus golpeaba con sus puños el frió hielo que la aprisionaba sin embargo lejos de lograr que este cediera solo había conseguido que sus manos sangraran por la insistencia de aquellos golpes.

"_que puedo hacer, de las cuatro yo soy la mas débil, mi fuego no podrá hacer nada en contra de los relámpagos, o de cualquiera de eso dos, si tan solo Uranus estuviera libre, ella seria de mas utilidad, pero el hielo….hielo"_ -de un momento a otro Mars supo lo que podía hacer para ayudar en aquella situación y colocándose frente a Uranus se inclino ante ella, se hinco y coloco sus manos sobre aquel hielo

"¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?"- la cuestionó Urano al verla en esa posición

"Jamás podrás liberarte, sin duda el hielo de Amy es muy resistente pero quizás logre derretirlo"- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Uranus simplemente no hizo comentario ¿confiar en la traidora? Pues…¿tenia otra opción?

La señora del fuego se concentro haciendo que una ligera energía en color rojo saliera por sus manos y rodeara aquel helo que mantenía aprisionada a Sailor Uranus.

La batalla que se había liberado entre Plut y Betania era en verdad intensa, ninguna de las dos cedería ante la otra, la sailor del tiempo se mantenía tan cerca y al acecho con sus ataques que impedía que la pelivioleta volviera a invocar aquellas esferas de energía que sin duda la dejarían en el mismo estado que sus compañeras en cuestión de segundos.

Por otra parte, Kart pudo ver que a pesar de su notable cansancio la pequeña sailor de la destrucción no cedería, así que fue el quien dio por terminado a los ataques de los relámpagos y se dedico a contemplarla con suma frialdad en su mirada.

Saturn al verse liberada de aquellos ataques disolvió el escudo que las protegía, gran error, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel sujeto llego frente a Saturn y tomándola del cuello la levanto haciendo que sus pies de despegaran del piso.

"Hotaru!" -

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores...

"entonces, ¿cuándo partiremos?"- pregunto un apuesto chico de cabello castaño.

"Hoy mismo!"- respondió entusiasta su hermano "recuerda que el viaje es muy largo así que cuanto antes mejor"

"Vaya, si que tienes prisa en verla"-comento Yaten

"No tienes idea de cuanta"- respondió- "_Bombón, pronto volveré a verte... espérame..."_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Hotaru!"-grito Uranus al tener aquella escena justo frente a ella y no poder hacer nada

Aquel desesperado grito hizo que cada fibra del cuerpo de la sailor del tiempo se estremeciera, sin pensarlo dos veces abandono a su rival y corrió en auxilio de la pequeña Hotaru quien aun con todo el esfuerzo que había realizado parecía no estar dispuesta a dejarse vencer y haciendo uso de la alabarda que aun se encontraba en su mano derecha logro hacerle un profundo corte a su atacante en el costado izquierdo.

El dolor lo obligo a liberar a su presa y retroceder un par de pasos. Plut llego al lado de Saturn y la ayudo a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Por su parte Betania se acerco a su furioso compañero- "quiero sus poderes AHORA!"- le grito al tiempo que señalaba a las cuatro sailor.

Era el momento justo, su aura se elevo aun mas, una fuerte luz roja las cubrió a ambas, el símbolo de Marte brillo en su frente y tras un resplandor aun mayor pudo verse a Sailor Uranus completamente libre y a una agotada sailor del fuego a su lado.

"TIERRA TIEMBRA!"- Uranus no perdió más tiempo y lanzo su ataque. Kart y Betania estaban listos para retroceder pero:

"ZAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!"

"GRITO MORTAL!"

Los tres ataques combinados se acercaban peligrosamente a los enemigos, pero estos simplemente dieron un gran salto por los aires aun a varios metros de que el ataque de las sailors los alcanzara sin embargo…

"CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!"- no se lo esperaban, no la vieron llegar, pero aquella cadena logro sujetarlos y arrojarlos a la trayectoria del ataque anterior sin que pudieran evitarlo.

"AAAAHHHHHH"-una gran nube de polvo se levanto, y cuando esta logro disiparse pudieron verse los cuerpos malheridos de sus rivales.

Uranus voltio a ver a Venus que se encontraba a varios metros de ellas con cierta molestia por haber desobedecido a su orden de permanecer en el templo al cuidado de las otras, sin embargo la diosa del amor también pudo descifrar en su mirada un dejo de gratitud por su intervención.

Las cinco sailors sonrieron aliviadas y se dirigieron al templo con la esperanza de que sus compañeras hubieran regresado a la normalidad, Venus fue la primera en entrar ya que era la más cercana, sin embargo no tardo mucho en salir con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Las cuatro sailors se detuvieron ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso ya era tarde? ¿Acaso ellas…? o ¿acaso aun… aun no ganaban esa batalla?

Las preguntas pasaron por su mente con suma rapidez quizás con la misma rapidez con que vieron que la expresión de Venus cambiaba de una infinita tristeza a un absoluto terror.

Se giraron lo más rápido posible, sin embargo no lo suficiente, no para dos de ellas que tras un sonoro grito de dolor cayeron inconcientes al piso y perdieron su transformación.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el planeta de las flores...

"Recuerden que este siempre será su hogar"- decía una hermosa pelirroja- "vuelvan cuando quieran"

"gracias princesa"- respondió Taiki y le dio un abrazo

"Mi querido Yaten, extrañare escuchar tus quejas y ver tu cara de pocos amigos"-le dijo a son de broma al tiempo que lo estrechaba en sus brazos

"Princesa... ¿esta segura de esto?"-pregunto el chico de ojos miel

"Completamente"-respondió ella

"gracias por todo"-

"no, gracias a ustedes por lo que hicieron por mi y por este planeta, los extrañare mucho"- le decía al mas joven-"espero que Serenety pueda ver el gran amor que sientes por ella, mucha suerte..."

"gracias, le aseguro que luchare por su amor, se que nadie puede amarla tanto como yo la amo"-respondió el chico al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a su princesa. Minutos después pudo verse a tres estrellas fugases perderse en el cielo nocturno de ese planeta…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"NOOOO!"-gritaron las otras tres guerreras

"Malditos! TIERRA TIEMBRA!"

"BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!"

"GRITO MORTAL!"

Nuevamente tres poderosos ataques en contra de aquella pareja que hasta el momento había logrado secuestrar a su princesa y derrotar a cinco de las sailor y peor aun entre ellas a la mas poderosa de todas ¿Qué haría el enemigo con un poder tan inmerso como el que se escondía en el frágil cuerpo de la sailor de la destrucción?

Aquella poderosa combinación de ataques dio de lleno en el enemigo, sin embargo, el mismo escudo que minutos antes las había protegido ahora estaba a favor de su adversario.

¿Acaso todo estaba perdido? Todo parecía indicar que si. ¿Rendirse? ¿Resignarse a correr la misma suerte de sus compañeras? ¿Esa era una opción?

Venus se había dejado caer de rodillas y había comenzado a llorar al sentir aquella impotencia.

Las carcajadas de Kart y Betania rompían con todo el silencio del lugar, mientras que la furia de Uranus y la desesperación de Plut aumentaban a mil por hora a cada segundo. ¿Dónde estaba su princesa? ¿Qué podían hacer ellas?

Sin duda todo parecía estar perdido, la malvada pareja se acercaba a ellas con una amplia sonrisa y una expresión de triunfo en la mirada ¿acaso este era el fin de las sailors!

Betania hizo aparecer nuevamente aquellas esferas de energía que amenazaban la vida de las tres sailor que una quedaban concientes…

De un momento a otro una intensa luz blanca cubrió sus cuerpos, sus desgarradores gritos de dolor se escucharon en todo el templo y cuando la luz desapareció por completo en su lugar solo quedaban cenizas…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Jeje, ¿que tal? Debo confesar que el capitulo anterior y este son los que mas me han hecho sufrir, casi me quebré la cabeza por completo al estar redactándolos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Y también espero que me dejen algunos Reviews con sus comentarios

Agradezco a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y también el hecho de que me jalaran las orejas por el retrazo, así le hecho mas ganas…

Cuídense mucho!

Besos

Vinisa

24/09/2005


	7. El Concilio

**Hola, **disculpen por la espera, muchos no supieron que me quede sin computadora ya que al parecer se le había quemado el procesador pero hasta eso que tengo suerte porque resulto ser el abanico y no fue tan serio.

Bueno por fin traigo un capitulo nuevo y tengo casi listo el siguiente así que no tardare mucho en subirlo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios

**7.- EL CONCILIO.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"_Toda mi existencia es una simple espera _

_A que te des cuentas que soy el hombre de tu vida_

_A que el amor que siento por ti te traiga a mis brazos_

_A que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz_

_Que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz a mi lado_

_Se que eres para mi y se que mi existencia es solo tuya_

_Pero aun no te has dado cuenta y yo… sigo esperando…"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

_En el templo Hikawa…_

"¿Qué rayos?"- fue lo único que pudo escapar de la boca de Uranus después de presenciar lo sucedido

Plut se mostró sorprendida, sin embargo su mirada se enfoco en aquel hombre de túnica blanca que resulto culpable de la muerte de su enemigo- "¿quien es usted? ¿Por qué motivo nos ah ayudado?" -le pregunto aun sin saber si debía sentirse agradecida o en espera de un ataque de su parte

"¿que les hace creer que ah sido mi deseo ayudarlas? Ellos eran enemigos del concilio y por lo tanto debían morir ¿acaso no piensan que pueden ser las siguientes?"

Esas palabras las pusieron alertar, en especial a la señora del viento, quien una vez más hacía aparecer su espada…

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Con que finalidad han venido a este planeta? ¿Acaso están en busca del portador? -Su tono se volvió aun más severo al hacer la última pregunta

"somos habitantes de este planeta, y no sabemos nada del portador al que se refiere" fue la respuesta de la sailor del tiempo quien trataba de mantenerse calmada

"Eso es imposible!" –el tono desafiante de aquel hombre era evidente "ningún humano posee los poderes que ustedes han demostrado ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuál es su objetivo aquí en la tierra? ¿A quien protegen? ¿Quién es su líder?"

Uranus estaba lista para atacar, pero la sabiduría de Plut se hizo presente al encarar a aquel hombre con sus respuestas- " ciertamente no somos humanas, somos las Sailors Scauts provenientes de ocho planetas del sistema solar, reencarnamos en esta época aquí en la tierra y desde nuestro despertar nos hemos convertido en sus guardianas, nuestra lealtad y vidas pertenecen a la princesa de la luna, ella es nuestra líder y única soberana" el tono resuelto de Setsuna lejos de calmar a aquel hombre pareció impresionarlo, sin duda no esperaba tal respuesta ya que su rostro reflejo una gran sorpresa

"¿la princesa de la luna? - es imposible" -era mas una meditación para si mismo que para las presentes- "Serenety" -fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir justo antes de desaparecer

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Al abrir lo ojos trato de levantarse, pudo sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza y no solo eso, el cuerpo entero le dolía al mas ligero movimiento.

Se incorporo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía algo mareada y confundida. Enfoco la vista y examino el lugar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

¿Lo ultimo que recordaba?…el templo Hikawa, su discusión con las sailor, el ataque la Rey, el enfrentamiento entre las inners y las outers, después….si, recordaba como de un momento a otro Uranus se había lanzado en dirección a ella y el resto de las sailors la habían seguido lanzando algunas de ellas sus ataques en la dirección en que se encontraba…

Quizás fue la sorpresa, quizás aun estaba aturdida por el ataque de Mars, su confusa razón le decía "utiliza el cristal de plata", "acaba con ella, con todas ellas" sin embargo pese a lo que aquella vocecita le decía, su corazón gritaba "mira sus ojos, ve la verdad" y su cuerpo… su cuerpo simplemente no se movió ni un ápice.

Todos los ataques lanzados habían estallado a varios metros a su derecha ¿todas habían fallado o quizás… quizás no era ella el objetivo? Fue entonces que se giro a su costado y pudo ver lo que aterraba al resto, aquella esfera de energía que se abría paso en medio de los poderosos ataques con la única finalidad de llegar a ella…

Lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia había sido la forma en que Uranus se había lanzado con la obvia intención de protegerla con su propio cuerpo y después… nada… volvió a abrir los ojos y ya se encontraba ahí, en su habitación, sin saber como llego, sin saber que fue lo que ocurrió con ellas…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Ay algo aquí que me parece extraño"- comentaba un ojiazul a su compañero- "ese hombre del concilio que ayudo a las sailors... parecía conocer a la princesa"

"Es cierto, se noto sorprendido, no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo de la princesa, debemos tener cuidado, será mejor informarle a Fayres"- comento el castaño

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Nuevamente las sailors habían quedado solas, Venus se había acercado al cuerpo de Rey y había colocado la cabeza de la sacerdotisa en sus piernas, aun lloraba la perdida de sus compañeras de manera desconsolada, el hecho de que aquella pareja hubiera sido reducida a cenizas le era indiferente.

Plut se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de la pequeña Saturn y la tomo en sus brazos.

Uranus apretaba los puños a sus costados, las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero la señora del viento se negaba a cederles paso, ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? ¿Qué aria ella ahora? No solo había perdido a su princesa y a sus compañeras, no, había perdido más que eso, había perdido a su amada sirena..

Una nueva ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en aquel lugar, al parecer su fiel elemente tenia un secreto que contarle ya que danzaba a su alrededor alborotando sus cabellos y limpiando de sus mejillas el rastro de aquellas lagrimas que habían logrado su libertad saliendo de aquellos tristes ojos…

Nuevamente la expresión de Uranus cambio, no había miedo, ni odio, ni alegría, solo sorpresa… como si su mente se forzara por creer algo que le fuera casi imposible…

De repente las puertas del templo se abrieron –" Haruka" se oyó al parecer un alegre grito, la guerrera del viento parecía sumamente confundida pero en el momento en que logro salir de su letargo se aferro fuertemente al frágil cuerpo de su amada sirena quien de un momento a otro había llegado hasta ella y la abrazaba fuertemente"

Una vez mas el milagro que solía radiar a las Sailors se hizo presente…

Una vez mas las ocho Sailors Scauts estaban vivas!...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿No crees que debimos intervenir, pudimos haberlas ayudado"-pregunto el chico peliverde miembro del cuarteto que vigila a Serena.

"No Amberes, mientras la princesa de la luna no se vea afectada no tenemos por que interferir… nuestra única misión es ella, cumplimos nuestro deber al sacarla de aquella batalla"- contesto Fayres el pelirrojo- "lo demás no tiene importancia"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

_En una reunión del concilio…._

"La princesa de la luna!"

"Pero…¿Cómo es posible?..."

"Su imperio fue destruido hace miles de años, ¿como puede ahora entonces haber aparecido en la tierra?"

"¿Estas seguro de lo que dices!...preguntaban al hombre que había hablado con las Scauts"

"Fueron las sailors quienes me lo dijeron. en todo caso hace miles de años que no poníamos atención en este sector del universo, quizás por eso no nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de la princesa"-respondió seguro de si mismo

"Entonces debe ser cierto, si ellas están vivas… también lo esta la princesa de la luna"

"Pero…¿como pudo haber sobrevivido?"

"El Cristal de Plata"

"Debemos contactarla… su participación en esta batalla será determinante para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas"

"pero ella podría…

Lo se, pero no hay otra opción, debemos correr el riesgo y esperar a que ella no recuerde…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la casa de las Outers

"Haruka tranquilízate!"

"No puedo Michiru es que... estoy tan... Furiosa!"- decía ella mientras tiraba lo que se encontraba en la mesa...-" ¿porque tiene que ser tan terca y obstinada?"-refunfuñaba sin descanso

"Si mal no recuerdo, siempre te agrado que fuera terca, en especial cuando se comentaba que lo era tanto como tu"- comento su compañera con tono juguetón

"Esto es diferente... ¿acaso no lo entiendes?... hay nuevos enemigos y son muy poderosos, además aun no confió del todo en Mars, su historia de la visión no me convence"

"a mi lo que me molesta es el que no quisiera contárnosla"-dijo la violinista cruzándose de brazos

"además seguro vendrán mas enemigos y cada vez mas fuertes buscando a ese tal portador"-decía la rubia guerrera del viento

"eso es seguro y no podemos confiar en ese sujeto, no sabemos nada de el ni de ese tal concilio"- comento la pequeña Hotaru refiriéndose al hombre de la túnica blanca

"Será mejor esperar a la reunión de mañana... quizás Luna y Artemis sepan algo"-dijo Setsuna dando por terminada la conversación.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

_Una vez más volví a soñar contigo, con tus ojos, con esos hermosos zafiros que hacen que los latidos de mi corazón aumenten..._

_En ocasiones te siento tan cerca, sin embargo te encuentras tan lejana como el mismo sol… y te extraño tanto…_

_Me haces tanta falta... ¿cuánto más soportare sin verte? _

_  
Te necesito…_

_Necesito oír tu voz…_

_Tú eres la razón de mi existencia…_

_  
Jamás podré dejar de amarte…_

_  
Quisiera volver a tu lado…_

_Que hiciste para que te amara tanto…_

_Que has hecho tú para vivir dentro de mí _

_Mi dulce bombón…  
_

_Puedo sentir como la angustia y la desesperación crece en mí a cada día.. _

_  
Hace tiempo me robaste el corazón, _

_  
No se que tiene tu mirar, que hechizo hay en esos ojos..._

_¿Cómo lograste enamorarme de esta manera?_

_  
¿Será posible que mi sueño se cumpla?_

_Que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos y amarte con esta pasión que me carcome el alma?…_

_  
Mis días son largos…eternos porque no te miro…_

_y a cada segundo busco algo que me hable de ti…  
_

_El camino es tan largo y mi paciencia tan poca, sin embargo el pensar en volver a verme en tus ojos hace que los segundos pases con un poco mas de rapidez, te extraño tanto…_

_Pronto podré verte, ¿me estarás esperando?..._

_¿Será posible que esta vez la historia tenga un final diferente, un final en que no tenga que marcharme con el corazón destrozado? _

_¿Será posible?…_

_Mi vida entera se sostiene de una sola esperanza, de una ilusión, de un anhelo, si tan solo pudieras amarme la décima parte de lo que yo te amo… _

_Mi amado bombom, por favor, que esta vez sea diferente…. _

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Horas mas tarde, esa misma noche...

"Ring...ring.."- sonaba un teléfono escandalosamente

"Hola"-respondió sin animo una hermosa chica rubia

"¿Serera?"- pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea...

"Darien!"- suspiro la rubia empezando a sollozar de la emoción- "¿por que no habías hablado, ¿te encuentras bien, me tenias muy preocupada"-

"Lo lamento Princesa, es que he estado muy ocupado con los exámenes y las tareas que no tengo tiempo para nada"-se disculpo el chico

"Por favor no vuelvas ha hacerme esto, estaba muy asustada... temía que algo te hubiera pasado"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien linda, pero dime ¿tu como estas, ¿esta todo bien aya, no ha habido problemas?"

"No... todo esta bien"-mintió la joven

"¿Estas segura?... he tenido un extraño presentimiento, dime la verdad...¿sucede algo, ¿acaso hay algún nuevo enemigo, ¿necesitas que regrese?"-volvió a cuestionar

" yo estoy perfectamente no te preocupes, todo esta bien"- volvió a mentir la joven rubia, por alguna razón no quiso decirle lo que realmente paso, ya que era entrar en muchos detalles y dar explicaciones y respuestas que aun ella misma no tenia... además no quería preocuparlo...

"¿estas segura?"

"Por supuesto"- fue su simple respuesta

"dime, ¿cómo están las cosas con las chicas?"-pregunto notablemente interesado en el tema

"igual, preferiría no hablar de eso"

"como quieras"-dijo el sabiendo perfectamente lo que ese "igual" significaba

"oye"-llamo serena su atención- "pronto será San Valentín ¿vendrás a verme?"- pregunto notablemente ilusionada

"no lo se linda, sabes que para esas fechas no tengo vacaciones, en verdad lo dudo amor"

"esta bien, no importa... me conformo con que llames"-respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

"lo prometo... te amo"

"y yo a ti"- respondió ella. Poco después terminaron la llamada

Darien colgó y sonrió...

Serena colgó y dijo: ..._gracias Dios..._

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En otro lugar de la ciudad...

"Y eso fue lo que paso"- comento la rubia dando fin a su relato

"Lo lamento Mina, debió ser duro para ustedes, aun no entiendo que paso con nosotros, cuando recobramos la conciencia ya todo había pasado"-comento un gato blanco

"no te sientas mal por eso, entre tantos ataques quizás alguno logro golpearlos"

"Oye Mina y quien era ese sujeto que dices que las ayudo"-pregunto Luna

"Aahh... es cierto, olvide decirles esa parte, dijo que pertenecía a un tal concilio pero no quiso decirnos de que se trataba"- respondió desde el baño...

"¿el concilio?"- se sorprendió Luna- ".Artemis"...

"...lo se Luna... lo se..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa...

"estoy segura de que esto de que Serena quiera estar separada de nosotras en obra del enemigo"

"lo se Lita, yo también lo he pensado, pero eso fue hace meses y el enemigo acaba de hacer su aparición... ¿por qué la diferencia de tiempo?"-pregunto Rey.

"Quizás solo preparaban el terreno"-comento Haruka quien iba entrando en ese momento acompañada de Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-cometo la señora de los océanos

"a que se refieren"- pregunto la diosa del amor

"El hecho de estar separadas de la princesa solo indica que caímos en la trampa...debemos tener cuidado... debemos protegerla hoy mas que nunca"- comento Setsuna en tono decidido.

"Si, aun cuando ella no este de acuerdo"- comento Haruka aun molesta por la actitud de su "gatita"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En alguna parte de la galaxia...

"¿estas seguro que es ahí donde se encuentra?"-preguntaba un hombre de unos 40 años de tez morena y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos

"ya te dije que si Sharp, es ahí, pero también pude sentir otra energía muy poderosa, en realidad son varias, pero hay una en particular que llama mi atención, estoy segura de saber de quien se trata"-decía una bella mujer de cabello negro, ojos grises y piel blanca de unos 29 años...

"y bien... ¿de quien se trata?"-pregunto el hombre con impaciencia

"de una descendiente de la luna, la ultima para ser exacta... me refiero a…"

"se bien a quien te refieres... esa maldita!"- enfureció el hombre

"¿qué harás al respecto?..."

"Lo que debí hacer hace siglos con ella y el maldito de su padre... LA MATARE!"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena se encontraba dormida en su habitación, había tomado una larga ducha y después se había quedado profundamente dormida...

"Parece un ángel... es realmente hermosa"- pensaba un apuesto joven que se encontraba observándola detenidamente mientras se acercaba a ella con la intención de tocarla

"Ten cuidado Fayres"- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas- "temo que te estas involucrando emocionalmente "

Por algún motivo Serena jamás los veía o escuchaba, al parecer la vigilabas desde otra dimensión o algo parecido...

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su compañero Geo quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados...

"Creo que esta atmósfera esta haciendo corto circuito en tu cerebro, ya imaginas cosas"- comento Fayres tratando de negar lo evidente...

"Di lo que quieras"-repuso otro individuo apareciendo de la nada al lado de Geo- "pero ya seriamos varios los que imaginamos cosas"- comento en tono burlón

"Es cierto"- dijo el peliverde cuarto miembro del grupo entrando por la puerta-" y ya sabes lo que dicen "si son mas de dos o tres quienes hablan, es hora de empezar a creer"...

Fayres solo los fulmino con la mirada apretando los puños a sus costado, aunque sabia que solo lo decían por burlarse, no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera al verse descubierto...

" Déjense de estupideces, debemos ser muy cuidadosos, por el momento yo cuidare a la princesa, Geo iras donde el príncipe y el resto vigilara a las sailor, quizás ese tal concilio trate de contactarlas"- comento Fayres, al perecer el líder de los cuatro -"¿esta claro?"

Los tres guardianes solo sonrieron y desaparecieron listos para cumplir ordenes, Fayres por otro lado solo devolvió su mirada a la joven rubia con la intención de velar su sueño"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"Aun no hemos podido averiguar nada..."- dijo Lita en tono fastidiado

"Es extraño, por alguna razón la puerta del pasado se cierra cada que le pido que me muestre algo referente al portador o al concilio.."- comento Setsuna

"¿Que crees que eso signifique?"-pregunto Hotaru

"quizás no hubo nada al respecto en el pasado"-comento Mina

"lo hubo, estoy segura, mi intuición jamás me ha fallado... pero es como si ese tema estuviera prohibido, es por eso que la puerta del pasado se cierra ante mí"-respondió la señora del tiempo...

"¿ustedes saben algo al respecto?"-pregunto Michiru al par de gatos...

"no, no recuerdo nada sobre una un portador"-respondió Artemis

"yo tampoco"

"y que hay del concilio,¿qué saben al respecto?"- les pregunto la impaciente Haruka

Luna y Artemis se miraron mutuamente y respiraron profundo...

"Pues verán" -comenzó Artemis con el relato...

RECUERDO

"¿El concilio?...no jamás había oído hablar de el"

"realmente preferiría que no lo supieran pero es necesario que estén enterados"-decía la Reina

"¿sucede algo malo Alteza?... la noto muy angustiada"-comento Artemis con semblante preocupado

"espero que no"-dijo la Reina moviendo nerviosamente sus manos- "les explicare: el concilio es algo así como el poder supremo, es un grupo de sabios encargados de mantener el orden en el universo, son muy respetados pero también muy temidos por sus métodos, si ellos consideran que algo o alguien esta de mas o que su presencia pudiera causar algún daño al universo, entonces ellos simplemente lo eliminan, son como jueces y verdugos al mismo tiempo. Nadie sabe que tan poderosos son pero se dice que su poder no tiene limite"

"¿pueden acaso ser tan poderosos como el cristal de plata?"

"es probable... al parecer el concilio esta formado por un total de diez sabios cuyas familias fueron elegidas desde el principio de los tiempos, tienen una vida muy larga y al morir todo su poder, conocimiento y sabiduría pasan a su primogénito el cual tomara el lugar de su progenitor en el concilio, su poder y conocimiento se basa en la unión de los diez miembros, si alguno llegara a faltar, su poder disminuiría así como su saber en ciertos temas"

"¿ciertos temas?"

"si, verán, cada sabio posee la sabiduría y el poder de sus ancestros y al faltar uno de ellos también lo haría su contribución, es por eso que siempre debe haber diez miembros"

"¿y se supone que un grupo tan limitado puede vigilar y controlar a todo el universo?"-pregunto Artemis algo sorprendido

"en realidad se sabe de la existencia de guardianes que hacen el papel de vigilantes y mensajeros. Ellos se encargan de supervisar e informar de lo sucedido en su área. Existe un guardián en cada sistema solar o galaxia, pero se desconoce completamente su identidad, podrían pasar desapercibidos como cualquier persona, son muy poderosos y sirven solamente a las órdenes del concilio"

"disculpe su majestad... pero aun no logro entender el porque esta tan preocupada...¿acaso teme que el milenio de plata este amenazado por el concilio?"

"Talvez Artemis... no estoy segura... es por la princesa"- comento la reina aun mas angustiada sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro del gran salón.

"¿la princesa,¿qué tiene ella que ver en esto?"

"el concilio ha solicitado una audiencia con ella... a solas"

"pero... ¿porque?...la princesa es solo una niña, ¿qué podría querer el concilio de ella?...¿qué dice el Rey de esto?"- cuestiono el consejero

"por razones que se rehúsa a darme se niega a que el concilio o cualquiera de sus miembros de acerque a Serenety, eso me preocupa... cuando se lo mencione se puso tan nervioso como jamás lo había visto y eso... me asusta"-dijo finalmente la Reina dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del salón y comenzando a llorar...

FIN DE RECUERDO

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la habitación de Serena...

Princesa de la luna...despierta... 

Serena podía escuchar entre sueños a una apacible voz que la llamaba...

_Princesa de la luna... despierta..._

Serena despertó y se sentó en la cama, aun no estaba segura si había escuchado esa voz en sus sueños, hasta que...

Princesa Serenety, heredera de la luna llena, el concilio solicita audiencia con usted...

Entonces serena pudo ver como dos hombres mayores de túnica blanca aparecían ante ella...

Serena se pudo de pie y pudo notar que su vestido blanco era ahora lo que cubría su cuerpo mientras es su frente brillaba el emblema de la familia real de la luna...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"-pregunto algo preocupada Lita- "¿acaso debemos considerar al concilio como enemigo?"

"De hecho por ahora debemos considerar a todo y a todos como enemigo, no podemos confiar en nadie"

"Solo en nosotras mismas"- añadió Michiru al comentario de su rubia compañera

"En verdad... ese sueño nos lo advirtió"- medito Mina

RECUERDO DEL SUEÑO

"_No deben confiar en nadie guerreras de la luna llena_"- decía una voz proveniente de todas direcciones- "_amigos y enemigos tomadlos por igual"_

"_No deben confiar... la hija de la luna depende de su astucia"..._

"_Tened cuidado... si confían demasiado... ella morirá_..."

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"No lo entiendo"- dijo Amy

"A que te refieres"-pregunto la sacerdotisa extrañada por el hecho de que la joven prodigio no entendiera algo

"No se si lo notaron, pero la voz y la forma de hablar difiere mucho del primer sueño a los últimos que hemos tenido" -expreso la joven genio

"Es verdad,... ya que lo mencionas yo también lo había notado pero no le di importancia"-confeso la amazona

"Algo muy extraño esta pasando... debemos tener cuidado, no podemos volverle a fallar a la Princesa"

"Sigue contando Luna, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquella vez entre Serena y el concilio, ¿por qué tenia tanto miedo la Reina?"

"El realidad lo que le dio miedo a la Reina fue la actitud del rey"

"Temía que el rey supiera algo que se negaba a decirle... sobre que Serena estaba en peligro o algo similar" - añadió Artemis

"¿Pero por que creía que el rey podría engañarla con algo así?"

"Era bien sabido en todo el reino que el padre de Serena era un hechicero muy poderoso, un excelente soldado y estratega, se decía que por sus mismos dones no le temía a nada, era un rey muy admirado y querido, se decía que la Reina jamás habría encontrado un prospecto mejor en todo el sistema solar, eran muy compatibles, se amaban demasiado y por supuesto que adoraban a Serena, en especial el rey, parecía que entre el y Serena hubiera un vinculo especial algo así como un lazo padre-hija, eso se debía a un hechizo que el rey había impuesto sobre ambos lo que les permitía estar siempre en contacto, era algo así como empatía, y así el rey siempre podía saber si su hija se encontraba en algún peligro"

"Entonces es por eso que la Reina temía... ella sabia que su esposo no le temía a nada excepto quizás a que ella como su esposa y su pequeña Serera estuvieran el peligro"- reflexionó Michiru

"Exacto"- contesto Artemis – "el hecho de saber que el rey estaba algo temeroso, hizo que la Reina se asustara aun más"

"¿Y que fue lo que paso después?"-pregunto una intrigada Mina

RECUERDO

La Reina lloraba desconsoladamente, tenia miedo de que su pequeña hija pudiera estar en peligro...

"Tranquilícese Majestad" -suplicaba Luna- "seguramente es un malentendido, el Rey jamás le ocultaría algo tan importante"

"No lo se Luna... jamás había visto tanta desesperación en sus ojos, tanta impotencia, se que no me equivoco pude ver claramente en su mirada que tenia miedo"- decía la Reina sin parar de llorar

"Debe ser un malentendido mi Reina" - comento Artemis- "no existe ninguna razón para que el concilio quisiera dañar a la princesa"

"Artemis tiene razón"- se escucho la voz de un apuesto hombre rubio de ojos azules que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta principal del salón- "no hay motivo para temer" - dijo al momento que se acercaba y abrazaba a la Reina

"Eliot"- dijo la reina refugiándose en sus brazos mientras seguía llorando

"Lo lamento amor, no fue mi intención asustarte, en realidad no hay por que temer, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, no todos los días el concilio viene a visitar este sistema solar y mucho menos solicita audiencias con una niña de 5 años"-dijo el Rey tratando de justificar su pasado comportamiento

La Reina levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos como queriendo asegurarse de que sus palabras fueran ciertas, el Rey la miro con ternura y le brindo una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que limpiaba de sus mejillas el rastro de las lagrimas derramadas..

"¿Es verdad lo que me dices?"- pregunto con mirada esperanzada.

"Lo es" - respondió el –"sabes que jamás permitiría que algo dañara a nuestro pequeño ángel" - le dijo para después abrazar fuertemente a su esposa contra su pecho con la intención de disipar por completo sus temores...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Un par de días después se presentaron en palacio dos de los miembros del concilio diciendo que debido a la corta edad de la princesa habían decidido omitir formalidades y realizar su audiencia en el propio palacio de la luna para que así serena no se asustara y para la propia tranquilidad de los reyes...

"¿Y en que consistió la audiencia?"- preguntaron Michiru y Amy a la vez.

"En realidad nunca se supo exactamente, lo único que recuerdo es que esos hombres pidieron estar a solas con Serena"

"Obviamente los reyes no podían negarse y esperaron pacientemente afuera del salón hasta que la audiencia termino"

"¿Y no se dijo nada mas?"- pregunto Lita- "me refiero a que si no se les dio alguna explicación o algún motivo por el cual el concilio solicito esa audiencia?"

"En realidad si, muy sencilla por cierto"- comento Artemis llamando a sus recuerdos

RECUERDO

Después de varias horas en una angustiosa espera las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando ver al sabio mas joven que venia tomado de la mano con la pequeña princesa quien al ver a su padre corrió para lanzarse felizmente a sus brazos...

"Es una hermosa niña"- comentó el sabio

"Le agradezco el cumplido"- dijo el rey acercándose al hombre –"Pero con todo respeto agradecería mas si pudiera decirnos a que se debió esta reunión"

"No deben preocuparse, su hermosa hija no corre peligro alguno, pero comprendo su angustia, permítame explicarle…" - dijo mirando fijamente a la niña- "como sabrá el concilio es el encargado de velar por el bien del universo y como tal posee un gran poder el cual es conformado por la unión de cada uno de sus miembros, pero también se sabe que el único poder capaz de compararse al del concilio es el que este reino posee en el cristal de plata"

"Acaso el concilio teme que mi reino pudiera desafiarlos"

"Debo confesar que esa idea paso por nuestras mentes"- comento el sabio de mayor edad - "…pero no se preocupe, mis dudas han sido disipadas gracias a su hermosa hija... verán, es bien sabido que sus majestades como soberanos de este imperio poseen un criterio justo y pacifico para su gobierno, el concilio esta conciente que mientras su reino dure no habrá problema alguno en cuestión de rebelión o cosa similar, sin embargo, era nuestro deber verificar si la joven princesa cuenta con los mismos atributos que sus padres por que se sabe que el poder que posee su reino seria muy perjudicial si se encontrara en manos inadecuadas"

"Acaso intenta decirnos que esta reunión fue solo para verificar que mi hija posee la suficiente pureza en su corazón para poder llevar a cabo un reinado justo"- pregunto el rey con la niña aun en sus brazos

"Así es majestad" - respondió el sabio- " pero su hija nos ha mostrado ser la poseedora de una corazón tan puro como jamás será visto a través del tiempo, he visto en sus ojos la bondad, la gentileza y un amor que sobrepasa los atributos de un ángel, sin duda la joven princesa será justa en su reinado y llevara paz y justicia a todo lugar que pise, llegara a ser la mayor guerrera en la búsqueda del bien, y dará su vida a cada día por el bienestar de aquellos que ama y su amor será tan grande que aun el universo mismo no podrá contenerlo"

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Si así es nuestra princesa" -comento la pequeña Hotaru conmovida por las palabras que acababan de describir a la rubia...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena se encontraba en un gran salón blanco y frente a ella se podía ver casi una decena de hombres de cuarenta a ochenta años según su cálculo. Todos vestían unas impecables túnicas blancas y la veían con una mezcla de sorpresa, esperanza y en algunas miradas pudo ver algo de miedo...

"Princesa Serenety... es un placer volver a verla"-comentó uno de los hombres mas ancianos- "entiendo que quizás no me recuerde e ignore el motivo por el que esta aquí y se que seguramente tendrá muchas preguntas al igual que nosotros, pero esperamos que esta audiencia pueda ofrecernos mutua ayuda"...

"Así lo espero mi señor"-respondió haciendo una ligera reverencia...

El sabio prosiguió a contarle que era el concilio y cual era el propósito de su existencia, le informo que contaban con guardianes que vigilaban, así como todos los detalles más importantes.

La joven princesa escuchaba cuidadosamente cada palabra, sabia que debido a su actual situación como guerrera solitaria (por la situación con las demás sailors) debía ser mucho más cuidadosa.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Que tal? Se que no es uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero era necesario, a partir de ahora se irán descubriendo muchos detalles, además la reaparición de Darien esta cerca, al igual que la llegada de Seya y les aseguro que se van a sorprender con lo que tengo planeado, algunos de mis lectores me odiaran, algunos quizás no tanto, pero es parte del show.

Cuídense Mucho!

Vinisa.

02-02-2006


	8. Bombon, ya estoy aqui

**8.- BOMBÓN, YA ESTOY AQUÍ.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente en el templo Hikawa y Serena no había vuelto a ver a las sailors desde entonces, sin embargo, Haruka tenia a su fiel elemento vigilándola y Michiru consultaba a menudo su espejo casi tanto como Rey al fuego sagrado solo para saber que su princesa se encontraba a salvo.

Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas, ya no se había presentado ningún enemigo y nadie a acepción de Serena había vuelto a ver a ese hombre de túnica blanca

_RECUERDO_

"_Baya... es una pena"- comentaba el mayor de los sabios después de que la joven princesa le relatara todo lo que sabia en relación a la destrucción del milenio de plata a manos de Beryl y Metalia._

"_¿Escucho hablar alguna vez de un escrito llamado las profecías de la luna negra?"-pregunto otro de los presentes_

"_No, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre esa profecía, pero debo suponer que se trata de la misma cuyo portador busca el enemigo"-respondió ella_

"_Entonces en verdad" -murmuro el mayor de los sabios - "el cristal de plata borro su mente, es por eso que no lo recuerdas"_

"_A que se refiere mi señor" -pregunto ella de forma cortes y con evidente curiosidad por lo que había dicho el hombre_

_Los sabios voltearon a verse unos a otros como queriendo decidir si debían confesar algo en particular a la princesa._

"_Vera usted majestad"- comenzó el relato uno de ellos - "en el tiempo en que usted cumplía sus 13 años, el concilio sufrió la traición de uno de sus miembros mas jóvenes, un poderoso hechicero perteneciente a la familia mas antigua. Este hecho afecto mucho al resto ya que como debe saber, el poder y la sabiduría que poseemos se basa en la unión de sus diez miembros. Así que cuando fuimos traicionados quedamos en desequilibrio por mucho tiempo. En especial por que sabíamos que la profecía estaba próxima a cumplirse y era el quien conocía todos los pormenores de la existencia y el poder del portador"_

"_Algún tiempo después de que el traidor desapareciera, fue visto por nuestra guardiana en la luna" - continuó otro de los hombre- "pensamos que pretendía robar el cristal de plata ya que haciendo uso de su puesto como sabio del concilio y del hecho de que ya lo habían visto con anterioridad, los reyes jamás desconfiarían de su estancia en el palacio"_

"_No entiendo, como es que mis padres ya lo conocían"- pregunto la joven princesa- "como ustedes me dijeron se supone que casi nadie conoce la identidad de los miembros del concilio y mas aun, si el era un traidor como pudo entrar en palacio sin que las sailors se lo impidieran?"_

"_Es muy observadora majestad" -comento el mayor- "la razón de que los reyes lo conocieran se debía a que el junto conmigo ya habíamos estado en la luna varios años atrás y si no se sabia de su traición es por que no la dimos a conocer, en realidad solo los miembros del concilio y los guardianas sabían dicha información"._

"_Pero ¿porque?"._

"_Porque de haberse sabido se habría creado una gran inquietud en todo el universo ya que todos saben que el concilio depende de sus diez miembros y al faltar uno su poder se debilita"_

"_Es por eso que pensamos que el traidor buscaba el cristal de plata para poder utilizarlo contra nosotros"- comento uno mas de los presentes- "y decidimos avisar a los reyes para que pudieran aprisionarlo y entregarlo a la guardiana con el fin de ser enjuiciado y ejecutado por tal traición"_

"_Pero algo salio mal" -dijo otro – "y el traidor huyo de palacio llevándola a usted consigo como su rehén, creímos que pediría el cristal de plata a cambio de su libertad, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que el rey lo seguía muy de cerca con el propósito de rescatarla, el sabia perfectamente que tratándose de un sabio y uno de los mas poderosos hechiceros, las sailors scauts no tendrían posibilidad alguna en su contra"_

"_Pero... ¿por qué, ¿qué podría hacer mi padre contra un enemigo capaz de derrotar a las sailors?" -pregunto algo sorprendida por el relato_

"_Usted al igual que las sailor era aun muy joven y quizás es por eso mismo que no sabia que su padre era también un hechicero muy poderoso. El sabia perfectamente que en todo el reino no existía nadie capaz de enfrentar al traidor a excepción de el y la reina, pero no quería que ella se viera obligara a utilizar el cristal de plata, en especial no cuando sabia que era eso lo que el enemigo buscaba y que la vida de su mayor tesoro estaba el juego"_

"_¿Su mayor tesoro?"-pregunto la rubia_

"_Si... usted majestad, usted era el mayor tesoro del rey, y el pensar que algo pudiera dañarla hacia que hirviera en el la sangre de guerrero que corría por sus venas" -explico otro de los hombres._

"_Sin embargo, la batalla fue a un peor de lo que se esperaba y de alguna forma que hasta la fecha es para todos desconocida, usted fue la única persona sobreviviente" -comento el mayor de los sabios..._

"_¿Pero como?"- pregunto la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_Jamás se supo"- contesto el sabio- "la reina salio en su búsqueda después de que el espejo de sailor neptium le mostró que usted se encontraba en un asteroide cercano al planeta mercurio. Al llegar la reina junto a las sailor scauts y sus consejeros al asteroide, lo único que encontraron fue a usted inconciente"_

"_Se sabe que usted fue el único testigo de la destrucción del traidor y de la muerte de su padre, pero al parecer los recuerdos la atormentaban de día y de noche y la reina no pudiendo soportar ver como usted sufría decidió utilizar el cristal de plata y le pidió que borrara de la memoria de todos los habitantes del reino todo aquello relacionado con el concilio, la profecía y la muerte del rey asegurando así que usted jamás recordara y que pudiera llevar una vida tranquila sin el tormento que aquellos recuerdos en su mente"_

_La joven princesa estaba mas que sorprendida por el relato, era hasta ahora que entendía el porque no tenia ningún recuerdo de su padre... _

_FIN DEL RECUERDO._

Desde aquellas palabras Serena comenzó a sentirse ansiosa... de alguna forma sabia que aquellos recuerdos olvidados eran de gran importancia... tenia la necesidad de recordar, pero por alguna razón que no pudo comprender sentía miedo de que esos recuerdos volvieran... sabia que había algo en ellos que le causaría mucho sufrimiento y que al recordar, ya nada seria lo mismo...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En otra parte de la ciudad….

Setsuna salía del importante laboratorio científico donde trabajaba, se encontraba meditando todo lo que había pasado desde hace unos meses, en esos momentos se preguntaban como es que había dejado que la convencieran de vivir en Tokio con el resto de las sailors exteriores e incluso que obtuviera un trabajo.

Lo cierto es que su trabajo le encantaba, al igual que la convivencia con sus amigas, y claro ¿Cómo hubiera podido negarse a la petición de Hotaru y de su princesa para que dejara las puertas del tiempo y tratara de llevar una vida normal, _"puedes ir a revisar que todo este bien de vez en cuando, no es necesario que estés siempre ahí, además desde la derrota de Galaxia hemos tenido paz y tranquilidad" - _aun recordaba el argumento que habían utilizado para lavarle el cerebro.

Actualmente le preocupaba el hecho de que la puerta del futuro se encontrara cerrada, desde que le había mostrado lo de la muerte de la familia de Serena se cerro y en adelante no se había vuelto a abrir a pesar de la insistencia de su guardiana, es por eso que no pudo anticipar lo que actualmente estaban viviendo.

La verdad es que estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, el hecho de que la puerta no se abriera solo significaba que el futuro estaba cambiando, significaba problemas y ella lo sabia perfectamente…

"Setsuna" - se escucho una voz a sus espaldas que logro sacarla de sus meditaciones. Ella se detuvo y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con un ramo de rosas - "lo lamento"- dijo Richard bajando las flores para poder verla

"¿Disculpa, ¿a que te refieres?" -pregunto la sailor sin comprender

"En realidad no se que fue exactamente lo que hice o dije para ofenderte o molestarte, pero sea lo que aya sido... en verdad lo lamento"

"¿ofenderme?... no te entiendo, no estoy molesta contigo" - comento algo extrañada por la conducta del apuesto hombre

"¿En verdad?"- pregunto embozando una sonrisa –" es que como la vez que te invite a salir te fuiste de un momento a otro sin razón aparente, pues yo pensé que algo te había molestado" - confeso Richard

"ah no, lo siento... es verdad, te debo una disculpa, no fue mi intención, es solo que recordé que tenia un asunto familiar muy importante que había olvidado y era urgente que lo atendiera" -se disculpo la señora del tiempo

"Oh, entiendo, entonces no estas molesta ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo estoy"- respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Y porque no he sabido de ti en todos estos días, yo tenia la sensación de que me estabas evitando"- comento

"Bueno es que... - "_es que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de mi princesa y la aparición de los nuevos enemigos y he pasado mucho tiempo en las puertas del tiempo y con las demás sailors tratando de investigar todo lo referente a la profecía, al portador y al concilio…- _pensaba para si misma -_mi deber como sailor esta antes que mi deseo de ser simplemente una mujer normal en busca de la felicidad..." - _había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y he pasado mucho tiempo Hotaru" –comento esperando terminar con el interrogatorio de ese hombre que por alguna razón le interesaba como algo mas que un compañero de trabajo, aun cuando jamás lo admitiera

"Bueno, no importa, en realidad me alegra que todo este bien, no quería irme sin aclarar las cosas contigo"

"¿irte, ¿a donde?"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa…

RECUERDO

"_si, tu princesa esta muerta, el dolor y la soledad la carcomieron poco a poco, se debilito, y yo supe aprovechar la situación…_

… _ella fue débil, su fortaleza era solo una careta que disfrazaba la realidad, siempre llorando por las noches, lamentando la muerte de su familia, exigiéndose a si misma odiarlas, a ustedes, sus sailors, y odiándose por no poder logarlo, por quererlas tanto, por sentirse traidora y a la vez traicionada, siempre fue muy… patética… pobre infeliz "_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Desde que el fuego sagrado le había mostrado aquellas imágenes, la joven sacerdotisa empleaba casi todas las horas del día frente a aquellas llamas, tratando de comprender lo que anteriormente le había mostrado, esperando obtener mas respuestas o mejor dicho esperando obtener algunas respuestas ya que en realidad no sabia nada, mas allá del tormento que toda esa situación le estaba provocando, por las noches no podía dormir, aquellas imágenes regresaban a ella en forma de pesadillas, así que prefería mantenerse despierta y aun así no tenia paz ya que el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho a su princesa la atormenta por igual o incluso mas….

"¿Cómo fui capaz? ¿En que me equivoque? Por favor fuego sagrado, muéstrame…." – su desesperación era cada vez mayor, se sentía sumamente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que su comportamiento había provocado la ultima vez que vio a Serena, las sailors exteriores aun no la perdonaban, en especial Haruka, pero en esos momentos la rabia de la señora del viento no le interesaba, solo quería respuestas, algo que pudiera ayudar, algo con lo que pudiera contribuir en esa lucha y que la hiciera sentir solo un poco mejor consigo misma…

"Señorita Rey" –aquella voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no supo en que momento la puerta de aquel salón había sido abierta por Nicolás quien por milésima vez la interrumpía en su meditación- "debería descansar y comer un poco, no se ve bien, se nota que no ha dormido, si sigue así pronto se enfermara, su abuelo y yo estamos muy preocupados por usted y…"

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes interrumpirme?" -le reclamo notablemente molesta – "déjame sola" – exigió sin siquiera haber volteado a verlo.

El joven muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer y cerrar la puerta dejándola nuevamente sola en aquel salón donde sin duda pasaría aun muchas horas…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la mansión de las sailors exteriores…

"¿Sigues pensando en lo que nos dijeron del concilio?"

"Si, no puedo evitarlo, según el relato de Luna y Artemis no tendríamos que considerarlo como un enemigo, pero…."

"Pero por naturaleza eres desconfiada y…"

"No lo se Michiru, no es solo eso, yo vi la reacción de ese hombre, y se que en sus ojos había algo mas que una simple sorpresa ante el nombre de la princesa Serenety, algo oculta, puedo sentirlo..."

"Esta bien, se que no te are cambiar de idea, ¿tu que opinas al respecto Setsuna?...Setsuna?

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el parque No. 10…

"Por fin!" -decía Yaten mientras se estiraba perezosamente- "ya me estaba pareciendo eterno el viajecito"

"si, a mi también me pareció mas largo que la ultima vez"

"pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y lo primero que are será ir a buscar a mi bombón, me muero de las ganas de volver a verla"

_"Bombón, ya estoy aquí"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa…

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la interrupción que había sufrido por parte de Nicolás y para sorpresa del mismo la sacerdotisa seguía en la misma posición frente al fuego sagrado, una vez mas la puerta de aquel salón se abrió pero esta vez la sacerdotisa si pudo darse cuenta y levantándose dio media vuelta para encarar al fastidioso discípulo de su abuelo…

"te dije que no quería que me interrump…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que quien estaba frente a ella no era Nicolás – "chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?" –pregunto bajando la mirada

"¿Qué pasa Rey? Nicolas nos llamo diciendo que estas muy rara, que tienes días sin dormir y sin querer comer"

"no es nada Mina, no debieron hacerle caso"

"¿Qué no es nada? pero si estas muy pálida, hace apenas dos días que nos vimos como pudiste desmejorarte tanto en tan poco tiempo"- le reprendió la peliazul

"Por favor Rey, dinos que es lo que sucede, déjanos participar en esto, sea lo que sea ¿Por qué no nos quieres contar la visión que tuviste?"

"No es fácil Lita, esas imágenes me siguen atormentando, no quiero que ustedes pasen por lo mismo"

"no tienes derecho a decidirlo" –le recrimino la líder de las inners al ver lo mal que la estaba pasando su amiga y al sentirse inútil, al igual que sus otras dos compañeras

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Que es lo que te pasa Setsuna, desde que llegaste del trabajo te he notado muy ausente" -cometo Michiru después de lograr que si amiga le prestara atención

"Si, yo también lo note, pareces triste" –le dijo la menor de las presentes

"No, estoy bien, es solo una tontería, nada de importancia" -respondió al tiempo que su mirada se entristecía aun mas

"Si es algo sin importación, ¿porque te afecta tanto?"-pregunto Haruka uniéndose a la conversación

Setsuna respiro profundamente, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos pero sabia que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que lo hiciera y esta vez, la realidad es que necesitaba desahogarse– "es sobre Richad" -comento –"se ira a Inglaterra"

RECUERDO

"_¿irte, ¿ a donde?"_

"_¿aun no te enteras?- pregunto extrañado- " ire a Inglaterra por un par de meses a hacer mi doctorado"_

_Setsuna no pudo evitar entristecerse, cosa que Richard noto..._

"_Escucha, se que quizás te parezca una locura pero... yo... bueno... me gustaría que vinieras conmigo"_

_Setsuna solo lo vio sorprendida ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado?_

"_Me interesas... mucho... yo... yo te amo, te amo desde hace tiempo pero jamás tuve en valor de decírtelo porque... te veías tan distante... tan inalcanzable...yo... "_

_El chico se arrodillo ante ella dejándola aun mas anonadada..._

"_... Setsuna Meiow...te casarías conmigo?" -le pregunto al tiempo que le extendía una cajita de terciopelo abierta con un hermoso anillo de compromiso en ella._

_La sailor del tiempo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahí, frente a ella se encontraba un maravilloso hombre diciéndole que la amaba e invitándola a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado..._

_¿Acaso la vida no pudo escoger un peor momento?_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se quedaron sin palabras...sabían que ese era su mas anhelado sueno, encontrar a un hombre que la amara, casarse y formar una hermosa familia... pero también sabían que Setsuna jamás dejaría su deber como sailor aun cuando de ello dependiera su felicidad...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"No puedo creer que después de tanto viaje, vallamos a ver a la rubia y no este en su casa, ¡que desconsideración!" - las quejas del peliplateado pararían interminables

"Ya basta Yaten, además ella no sabia que vendríamos, seguramente se encuentra en el templo con las demás, según recuerdo solían pasársela ahí"

"Bueno ya dejen de hablar y caminen mas rápido que ya quiero llegar" –el pelinegro del trio se notaba desesperado por llegar, tanto que subió las escaleras del templo y se encamino al salón donde sabia que las chicas solían reunirse, quería verla, quería darle la sorpresa, quería ver su sonrisa, quería… quería a su bombón…

"bombón!" - se escucho una voz conocida al tiempo que la puerta se abría una vez mas

"Seya, Taiki, Yaten!" -grito Mina lanzándose al cuello del ultimo y olvidando de momento la conversación que tenían con la morena

"Hola chicos... pensamos que nunca mas los veríamos de nuevo" -saludo Rey tratando de disimular su sorpresa y agradeciendo a la vez la interrupción

"¿qué los hizo venir nuevamente? ¿hay problemas en su planeta?"

"No Lita, todo esta bien, es solo que decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones" -contesto Taiki

Yaten hacia lo posible por quitarse de encima a Mina, mientras que Amy permanecía en silencio algo sonrojada por la presencia del castaño...

"¿y donde esta bombón? ¿por que no esta con ustedes?" –pregunto algo sorprendido por la ausencia de la rubia

Las chicas enmudecieron, incluso Mina soltó a Yaten para voltear a ver a las demás, mientras que el rubor que antes cubría la cara de Amy desapareció por completo...

"¿Que sucede?" -pregunto algo asustado por la actitud de las sailors – "¿ella esta bien cierto?"

Las chicas solo se veían unas a otras consiguiendo que la desesperación de Seya aumentara a cada segundo_..."¿que pasa, ¿que es lo que no quieren decirme, ¿ya se habrá casado con ese idiota,¿estará en problemas?... _

"Amy ¿qué es lo que pasa?" -preguntó Taiki - ¿por qué Serena no esta con ustedes?"

Amy suspiro y bajo la vista – "es una larga historia" - contesto

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la casa de las sailor exteriores...

"Que... ¿cual fue tu respuesta?" -pregunto Michiru

"yo..."

RECUERDO

"_Yo... no... no puedo..."_

"_Se que es inesperado, se que quizás pienses que estoy demente y tal vez sea cierto, pero en verdad quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"_

"¿Porque, ¿por qué justo ahora?... no puedo renunciar a mi deber...se cual es mi obligación... mi princesa esta ante todo... no puedo fallarle nuevamente..."

_Los ojos de Setsuna comenzaron a cristalizarse y poco después había varia lágrimas en su rostro. Richard se levanto y la estrecho entre sus brazos._

"_Tenia mis dudas, pero ahora estoy seguro, se que sientes algo por mi, se que si aun no me amas, puedes llegar a hacerlo... solo dame la oportunidad" -le decía mientras acariciaba su largo cabello._

" _yo...yo lo lamento, pero no puedo Richard..." -la sailor no resistió mas y se alejo corriendo del lugar, con el corazón herido y dejando atrás el de Richard en agonía..._

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Hotaru se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, sabía que cada vez era más difícil para ella aceptar que quizás nunca podría ser feliz...

"Estoy bien" -dijo Setsuna limpiando sus lagrimas – "solo me tomo por sorpresa y... no importa" -aseguro queriendo hacerse la fuerte – "será mejor que vaya a dormir, estoy cansada" - comento para después dirigirse a su habitación...

"Mi obligación esta ante todo... debo velar por el bienestar de mi princesa... su felicidad será la mía, seré dichosa mientras ella lo sea, la pequeña dama será como mi hija... y eso debe bastarme... es mi deber... es mi destino..."

Las tres sailor restantes se quedaron en silencio, sabían perfectamente que su amiga estaba sufriendo y les dolía no poder hacer nada, como la misma Setsuna solía decirlo, ese era su destino...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Esa misma tarde, lejos de Tokio...

Lo había decidido de último momento, era cierto que la idea le había rondado por la cabeza desde semanas atrás, pero hasta hacia algunas horas había sido solo eso, una idea y ahora, ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de altura en un avión que se dirigía a Estados Unidos.

Tenía una revoltura de sentimientos en su interior que no le permitía definir como se sentía con lo del viaje, hacia ya más de medio año que no veía a su novio y ahora su tiempo de espera se reducía a unas cuantas horas para que el avión llegara a suelo estadounidense, sin embargo, sabia que el motivo de su viaje no era de placer, debía hablar con el y al no tener el valor de tratar esos temas por teléfono le entro la idea del viaje y al final se decidió en hacerlo, en viajar y hablar con el en persona, así podrían apoyarse uno al otro y buscar una explicación y quizás una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

La situación con las chicas, el nuevo enemigo, la aparición del concilio y las constantes pesadillas que la atormentaban por las noches la estaban enloqueciendo, una pesadilla en especial era la peor de todas, la que más angustia y dolor le causaba…

RECUERDO

"_Lo lamento Serena" - decía una afligida voz que ella conocía perfectamente – "en verdad trate... lo lamento"_

"_¿Rini?" - pregunto la rubia angustiada al notar que la pequeña estaba llorando- "Rini ¿dónde estas?"_

"_Lo lamento... creí que si era buena, quizás... llegaría a amarte"_

"_Rini!... dime donde estas... ¿qué sucede?" _

"_En verdad trate" - lloraba amargamente apareciendo a las espaldas de Serena con su hermoso vestido blanco – "pero no fue suficiente... no me ama"_

_Serena se giro al escuchar el llanto de la niña a sus espaldas y fue entonces que la vio hincada en él suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas._

"_Rini, dime que es lo que pasa, ¿por qué lloras?"- le pregunto mientras se situaba frente a ella y tomaba sus manos con delicadeza – "que sucede linda" _

_Rini la miro fijamente, con esos hermosos ojos color rubí que ahora estaban hinchados por el llanto, la veía como buscando una respuesta en su mirada, con un gesto de suplica..._

_Serena limpiaba delicadamente con sus dedos las lágrimas que había en el rostro de la niña, preguntándose a sí misma que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor a su pequeña._

"_linda"- volvió a llamarla como queriendo sacarla de su trance, fue entonces que Rini se lanzo a sus brazos, la abrazo con desesperación, hundiendo su rustro en el pecho de su futura madre..._

"_Tú si me amas ¿verdad?" - preguntaba de manera suplicante- "tú si me quieres ¿no es así?"_

_Serena la tomo por los hombros y la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos. Rini se le quedo viendo con la cara cubierta de lágrimas con una mirada que suplicaba una respuesta._

"_Por supuesto que te amo" - le dijo atrayéndola una vez mas a sus brazos - "te amo mas que a mi propia vida, tu eres lo que mas anhelo en este mundo, oh mi pequeña" -le decía tiernamente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rosado cabello- "tu padre y tu son lo único que me importa"_

_Rini se separo de ella y se levanto del piso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás... en su rostro podía verse una expresión de miedo, lo cual alarmo a Serena en gran manera..._

"_Rini... ¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto asustada..._

"_Se acerca… sabe que estoy aquí… no quiero volver! " - gritaba un poco histérica..._

_Serena corrió hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros con desesperación..._

"_¿Que sucede?" -le preguntaba entre lagrimas con el rostro desencajado por la angustia_

"_No dejes que se acerque"- lloraba amargamente la niña –"no quiero que me toque" - decía aferrándose al cuerpo de Serena como queriendo encontrar entre sus brazos la solución a su dolor, a su angustia... -"todo es mi culpa... por eso mi mama llora... ella sufre... es mi culpa"_

"_Rini dime que pasa, por favor que es lo que sucede!"_

"_Mi mama sufre... las sailors no pueden ayudarnos... ellas no lo saben... mi madre llora por mi culpa... la amenaza con dañarme... yo no debí nacer... yo no quiero esta vida... no me obligues a vivir así... por favor no me obligues" -suplicaba Rini amargamente. Serena se asusto aun más por las palabras de la niña _

"_¿Qué es lo que me esta pidiendo" - se pregunto a sí misma temerosa por la respuesta..._

"_no quiero vivir... no me traigas a este mundo"_

_Serena se asusto como nunca por las palabras de la niña ¿a qué le teme?¿Por qué?... –se preguntaba..._

"_por favor Serena… por favor... no me obligues a nacer" _

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

El recordar aquel sueño le causaba mucho dolor, aun podía escuchar la voz de Rini pidiéndole que no la trajera al mundo, llorando amargamente, ¿Cuál era su temor? ¿Qué tenia que ver ese sueño con lo que actualmente estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ese tal portador era el causante de todo? ¿Era eso lo que Rini trato de decirle? ¿Era a el a quien le temía, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, la verdad, es que era demasiado lo que ignoraba y al igual que las veces anteriores lo único que obtuvo de tanto pensar y pensar fue una terrible jaqueca, así que le pidió una aspirina a la aeromoza y minutos después y a pesar de su renuencia se quedo dormida.

Fayres se encontraba sentado en el asiento contiguo a Serena, nadie podía verlo u oírlo, la chica dormía profundamente mientras el la contemplaba...

"Duerme tranquila ni dulce princesa, estoy aquí para protegerte..."

De repente pudo sentir una presencia extraña, y de un momento a otro una luz rodeaba el cuerpo de Serena. Fayres se hizo visible y abrazo el cuerpo de la chica pues ya sabia lo que esa luz significaba. Serena despertó sobresaltada al sentir el contacto del cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos desaparecieron...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la casa de las sailor exteriores...

Hacia ya un buen rato que las cuatro sailor se habían retirado a sus habitaciones pero solo la mas pequeña había podido conciliar el sueño...

"Pobre Setsuna, lleva la peor carga de todas nosotras destinada a una soledad eterna"- comentaba Haruka mientras acariciaba el cabello de Michiru

"Crees que algún día..."

"Eso espero... ella merece ser feliz"

"aaaaaaahhhhh" -se escucho un fuerte grito

"Es Hotaru" -dijeron ambas al levantarse de un salto y dirigirse a la habitación de la menor

"¿Que sucede?"- preguntaron al entrar

"una pesadilla, no estoy segura, parece estar en trance" -dijo Setsuna quien se encontraba tratando de calmarla, pero para sorpresa de las tres adultas Hotaru tenia la mirada perdida, de pronto el símbolo de su planeta brillo en su frente y se transformo en Sailor Saturn para poco después quedar suspendida en el aire frente a ellas…

"La princesa... debemos protegerla" –les dijo la sailor de la destrucción- "el portador esta despertando... el final se acerca, el ángel de la luz es la única salvación... debemos evitar que las tinieblas lleguen a el...la princesa de la luna llorara lagrimas de sangre, su corazón puro será corrompido, debemos evitarlo…el ángel de la luz debe resplandecer, será su luz la que traiga nuevamente la paz al universo, la princesa de la luna le indicara el camino, ella es la llave que abrirá la puerta…pero cuidado, el ángel de la muerte también esta llamando..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido...

Fayres y Serena aparecieron en un gran salón blanco desconocido para ambos. Por alguna razón la rubia portaba nuevamente su traje de princesa.

Serena se soltó del abrazo del chico algo asustada – "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Adonde me has traído?"

"Solo quiero protegerla princesa, no he sido yo quien..."

"He sido yo majestad"- se escucho una voz proveniente de uno de los rincones- "fui yo quien la hizo venir y al decir verdad esperaba que viniera sola, tengo asuntos que tratar con usted"

"¿Quién eres tu?" -pregunto la rubia- "¿qué es lo que buscas?"

"Mi nombre es Sharp, busco al portador y destruiré a todo aquel que interfiera en mis planes" –aseguro de manera amenazante

"No permitiré que la toques"- dijo Fayres al tiempo que se situaba frente a la rubia para protegerla...

Jajaja.. "¿qué podría hacer un simple humano contra mi?"- se burlo de el...

"¿Y quien ha dicho que soy humano?" - pregunto el pelirrojo con desafió en sus palabras. El hombre enfureció...

"Hay muchos buscando su muerte, no podrás protegerla tu solo" - le dijo una mujer apareciendo al lado de Sharp y acompañada de una decena de hechiceros...

Fayres apretó los puños a su costado...

"¿Que te hace creer que el esta solo?"- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

Todos voltearon y pudieron ver a Geo, Laryus y Amberes quienes venían con una actitud sumamente confiada.

"Gran cosa"- se burlo nuevamente Sharp –"¿qué pueden hacer cuatro hombres en contra de una docena de hechiceros de la luna negra?"

Los cuatro chicos no se inmutaron. Sin embargo Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse, recordó lo que uno de los sabios del concilio había dicho sobre ellos...

"por mucho siglos, desde el principio de los tiempos.. los habitantes del lado oscuro de la luna han sido una raza maldita, aislada por su conocimiento en magia negra y su relación con entes del mismo infierno...sin duda son hechiceros muy poderosos y sanguinarios, jamás se han detenido ante nada para lograr su objetivo..."

"¿La luna negra?" -reflexiono en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos...

"Así es, somos los últimos que quedan"- dijo uno de los hechiceros que los rodeaban...

"Por miles de años hemos esperado el cumplimiento de la profecía"- comento otro

"Encontraremos al portador y obtendremos el poder"

"Y no permitiremos que interfieras en nuestros planes"- sentencio Alya la única mujer que acompañaba a los hechiceros.

"Mientras nosotros estemos a cargo de su protección, ninguno de ustedes tocara uno solo de sus cabellos"-dijo Fayres en tono amenazante

"Eso esta por verse" -desafió Alya con una sonrisa en sus labios

"es nuestro deber matarte por lo que representas, pero si abandonas tu naturaleza y te unes a nosotros le perdonare la vida a tus sirviente" –fue el ofrecimiento de aquel que los avía traído

"matarme por lo que represento...todo esto es una locura"

"¿Perdonarnos la vida? Eso no es posible ya que aquí los que van a morir son ustedes"- sentencio Amberes con plena confianza

"Debo admitir que su aura es poderosa, pero son ustedes quienes están lejos de su territorio y eso nos da ventaja" – afirmo Geo

...y además ¿quiénes son estos cuatro chicos, ¿por qué me protegen?...

"Responde princesa, acepta o tu junto con ellos mueres aquí"- demando la respuesta haciendo caso omiso a lo que los actuales guardianes de la princesa de la luna habían dicho – "podremos crear nuestro propio destino"

Serena logro salir de sus cavilaciones y mostrando un semblante seguro dio un par de pasos al frente quedando a la misma altura que sus cuatro guardianes desconocidos...

"Yo ya tengo forjado mi destino" - respondió con voz segura –"y jamás me uniría a una raza tan malévola como la tuya

"En tal caso, será un placer matarte"- afirmo Alya al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una bola de energía contra ella

Rápidamente Amberes se coloco al frente de Serena y haciendo un movimiento con su mano logro desviar el ataque sin siquiera tocarlo...

"Pero que rayos!" -se sorprendieron varios de los hechiceros

"Perdieron el tiempo en que pudieron suplicar por sus vidas... ahora mueran!" -grito Fayres al tiempo que lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego

Una violenta batalla empezó entre los poderosos hechiceros de la luna negra y los cuatro guardianes de la joven princesa.

Laryus inicio su ataque lanzando flechas de hielo, Geo pronunciaba algunas palabras y el piso se levantaba o se habría la tierra tragándose a quien encontrara a su paso, mientras que Amberes lograba invocar grandes ráfagas de viento que lanzaban lejos a sus enemigos.

Serena estaba sorprendida por el poder de los cuatro chicos, ya que a pesar de que sus enemigos provenían de una dinastía de poderoso hechiceros estaban acabando con ellos sin mayor problema...

Alya se acerco a Serena por la espalda llevando consigo una espada, la levanto con la intención de dar un golpe certero pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a menos de medio metro de la princesa...

"Ni uno solo de sus cabellos... ¿lo recuerdas?"- le dijo Fayres con mueca burlona al tiempo que la sujetaba por el cuello haciendo que sus pies se despejaran del piso y que su estada resbalare de su mano...

"¿Pero como!" -trato de preguntar Alya

"No mientras yo la proteja" -pronuncio en tono furioso al tiempo que hacia que el cuerpo de la mujer se encendiera en llamas y se consumiera en cuestión de segundo dejando solo cenizas en su lugar...

Serena estaba asustada, los gritos de dolor de Alya la habían paralizado, ya no quedaba nada de ella y poco a poco el resto de los hechiceros iban cayendo uno a uno bajo los poderes de los cuatro guardianes...

"Son muy poderosos... demasiado..."

Empezó a temer por su propia seguridad, después de todo no sabia nada de ellos, ¿cómo confiar?.

Los cuatro chicos además de poderosos eran extremadamente rápidos, sus oponentes no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar un ataque antes de ser derrotados...

"Ya solo queda en pez mas gordo" - comento Laryus con una burlona sonrisa

Serena pudo notar como parecían disfrutar en terror de su oponente, la desesperación...

Los cuatro chicos se situaron frente a Sharp de manera asechadora realmente disfrutaban del miedo que sentía su adversario, lo saboreaban...

De un momento a otro una poderosa bola de energia salio de las manos de Sharp dirigiéndose velozmente a Serena, a los cuatro chicos les tomo por sorpresa tal ataque.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

Las chicas ya le habían contado todo a los muchachos y los tres estaban bastantes sorprendidos por el relato...

"lo sabía... sabia que algo andaba mal, pude sentirlo, como pude ser tan idiota... y ella sola todo este tiempo"- se reprochaba Seya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

"Debes saber que Serena ya no es la misma" - comento Amy –"ha cambiado demasiado"

"Todo ese dolor y la soledad en la que se encerró ella misma la han vuelto desconfiada, siempre esta a la defensiva" -dijo Lita con semblante abatido

"Se ha vuelto fría y distante" -aseguro Mina

"A nosotras no puede vernos ni en pintura, mucho menos a Setsuna y la ultima vez que se topo con Haruka fue muy agresiva y logro herirla sin que pudiera saberse como" -comento la sacerdotisa

"bombón... lo lamento, debí estar a tu lado, debí cuidarte de todo ese dolor..."

"Seya será mejor que te sientes o lograras hacer una zanja en el suelo" - le reprendió Yaten

"debí estar aquí... debí estar con ella"

"No había forma de que supieras que..."- decía Lita cuando de repente la llama del fuego sagrado se elevo llamando la atención de todos.

"Rey porque paso eso?" -pregunto Amy algo asustada sabiendo que no era normal que el fuego sagrado hiciera eso...

Rey ya se encontraba frente al fuego tratando de averiguar lo que quería decirle cuando las llamas se salieron de control rodeando por completo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y la elevaron varios centímetros del suelo.

Todos se pusieron de pie por la impresión. No sabían que hacer y cuando los chicos estaban a punto de salir a buscar agua, el fuego que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rey desapareció dejando poco antes a la sacerdotisa en su lugar.

Rey que fue lo?...

Serena esta en peligro!

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Hola, bueno debo admitir que ahora si me retrase demasiado, pero les aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar botadas mis historias al contrario, ya estaba desesperada por actualizar porque apenas se viene lo fuerte de la historia.

Bueno, espero que estén bien y me envíen sus comentarios

Cuídense

**Vinisa**

26/05/2006


	9. Los Cuatro Espiritus Guardianes

**9.- LOS CUATRO ESPIRITUS GUARDIANES**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La joven princesa vio venir la gran bola de energía hacia ella y cuando estaba a medio metro de alcanzarla, pudo ver como una figura se ponía en su camino y recibía en su lugar el ataque siendo arrojados ambos varios metros atrás, segundos después abrió los ojos y vio unos mechones de cabello rojo, supo que era Fayres quien se encontraba sobre ella, había sido el quien le había salvado la vida.

Laryus, Geo y Amberes enfurecieron por lo sucedido y pudo verse una extraña aura rodeando sus cuerpos...

"MALDITO!" - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus ataques se combinaran y dieran una horrorosa muerte a Sharp.

Serena se deslizo para poder quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo del chico y una vez liberada pudo ver una horrible quemadura que abarcada toda su espalda. Se sintió responsable. El chico comenzó a recuperar el sentido. Serena se inclino frente a el y lo ayudo a sentarse. El chico sintió las delicadas manos de la princesa, la cercanía de su cuerpo, alzo la vista y la miro fijamente, como analizándola...

**XXX----XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"Serena esta en peligro!"- grito la sacerdotisa de forma desesperada al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación.

"Nooo!...Bombon!" 

El resto de las inners había salido tras de ella y después de trasformarse se dirigían a toda velocidad a las escaleras cuando...

"No la encontramos por ninguna parte ¿esta con ustedes?" -se escucho la preocupada voz de Uranus,

"No, no esta aquí"-respondió Mercury

"Ya casi es media noche, ¿donde puede estar a estas horas?" -pregunto desesperada Lita...

"No puedo sentir su aura por ninguna parte"-dijo Mars después de romper la concentración en la que estaba...

"Espejo de Neptuno, muéstrame el peligro que asecha a mi princesa"- le ordeno Michiru. El espejo comenzó a flotar en el aire cubierto con un gran resplandor pero antes de mostrar alguna imagen volvió a las manos de Neptuno perdiendo nuevamente su brillo.

"¿Que significa eso, ¿por qué no nos mostró nada?"-pregunto Mina de manera nerviosa

"El peligro inmediato ya paso"- se escucho la voz de Saturno – "pero..."

"pero lo peor apenas comienza" -dijo Rey –"en poco tiempo…"

"la princesa llorara lagrimas de sangre, pronto los velos serán rasgados"

"y podrá ver aquello que el amor oculta"- finalizo la sacerdotisa

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Se encuentra bien majestad"- pregunto Fayres en tono preocupado

Serena se sorprendió. El chico tenía una dolorosa herida en su espalda por haberla protegido y aun así lo primero que hacia era preguntar si ella se encontraba bien.

"Si, gracias, pero tu estas herido, lo lamento" - le dijo de manera preocupada al tiempo que un par de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

"Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron, ¿cómo era posible que la futura soberana de la tierra derramara sus lagrimas por uno de ellos?"

"El estará bien, sanamos rápidamente" -le dijo señalando la espalda de Fayres donde la herida había desaparecido casi por completo.

Fayres de levanto y retirándose un par de pasos pudo verse como su cuerpo se prendía en llamas. Serena estaba asustada por lo que veía pero la expresión tranquila de los guardianes no cambiaba...

"Como nuevo"- dijo el pelirrojo después de que las llamas desaparecieran, de alguna forma se había recuperado por completo incluso su antes dañado traje no presentaba imperfección alguna.

Fayres volvió a acercarse Serena y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantase ya que esta permanecía en el suelo.

"Disculpe nuestra descortesía" -de dijo al tiempo que el y sus hermanos se inclinaban ante ella- "no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente"

"Somos los cuatro espíritus guardianes de la tierra" -dijo el castaño –"no nombre es Geo, soy el espíritu guardián de la tierra

"Yo soy Amberes, espíritu guardián de los vientos" - dijo el peliverde

"Mi nombre es Laryus, espíritu guardián del agua " -comento el chico de cabello azul

"Y yo soy Fayres espíritu guardián de fuego"-dijo el pelirrojo - "y hemos despertados con la única intención de protegerla"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"De que rayos hablan" -reclamo Lita de forma alterada- "Rey ¿que fue lo que te mostró el fuego?"

"A Serena, llorando lagrimas de sangre, sufrirá como nunca antes lo ha hecho, nada de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora se compara con lo que se avecina... debemos protegerla"

"Hotaru tu.."

"Si Michiru, mi sueño me mostró lo mismo"

"bombón... ¿qué es lo que esta pasando,¿donde te encuentras?...bombón!"

Todos quedaron el silencio y fue hasta ese momento que las sailors exteriores se percataron de la presencia de los tres visitantes.

"Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí!" -pregunto Uranus sumamente furiosa

"No tenemos por que darte explicaciones"- respondió Yaten de forma altanera

"Será mejor que lo hagan si no quieren morir en este instante"- sentencio la sailor de los mares

"Chicas tranquilícense" -pidió Mina –"son amigos"

"¿Acaso estas loca?" – la enfrento Haruka- "no podemos confiar en nadie"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada Amy" – la interrumpió Michiru –"no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de nuestra princesa"

"Jamás nos atreveríamos a dañar a Serena!"- dijo Taiki en tono defensivo

"Aun cuando esa fuera su intención, jamás lo admitirían, o si?" -pregunto Sutsuna de forma intimidante

"Me parece una verdadera casualidad que vuelvan a parecer justo ahora, cuando se nos advirtió que vendrían enemigos de todos los rincones de la galaxia" -comento la señora de los vientos de manera sarcástica

"Pero ellos son nuestros amigos, nunca se atreverían a dañar a Serena" -objetó Lita

"lo mismo pensábamos de sailor Mars y ya vieron lo que paso"- ante tal comentario la sacerdotisa solo bajo la mirada

"Eso fue un error, ya lo aclaramos, ahora estamos hablando de ellos y te aseguro que no son el enemigo"- añadió la amazona sumamente molesta.

"Amigos y enemigos"- pronuncio Hotaru con mirada fría

Las inners recordaron aquel sueño y bajando la vista añadieron al unísono - "tomadlos por igual"

"Ustedes elijen"- dijo Haruka- "ellos o nosotras"

Las inners se vieron entre si las unas a las otras. Sabían lo que debían hacer y les dolía.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Protegerme?"

"Así es princesa, hace tiempo que nos convertimos en su sombra, y la hemos estado cuidando desde entonces" – le confeso Laryus...

"Sin duda los hechiceros de la luna negra fueron los enemigos mas astutos ya que lograron acercarse demasiado a usted"-comento Amberes

"Al parecer nos confiamos demasiado, hasta ahora los otros habían sido mas fáciles de localizar y los eliminábamos sin necesidad de que usted estuviera en peligro"-añadió Geo...

"¿Los otros?"

"Lamentamos nuestro descuido princesa" -se disculpo Fayres al tiempo que los cuatro volvían a hacer una reverencia

"¿Quien los despertó, ¿por qué me protegen?" -pregunto Serena quien al parecer no terminaba de comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor...

"El planeta nos ha despertado, lo hace cada que la tierra corre peligro, nosotros somos sus guardianes"

"Sin embargo permanecimos dormidos durante siglos hasta hace algunos años en que la tierra fue amenazada por el Negaverso"

"¿El Negaverso? Pero..."

"Si, nosotros estábamos listos para luchar contra el Negaverso pero usted y sus sailors se adelantaron y lograron obtener la victoria"

"¿Entonces volvieron a dormir?"- pregunto creyendo entender lo que le explicaban

"De hecho no" - comento Geo- "permanecidos despiertos por algún tiempo, vigilándola y después de algunos años volvimos a dormir"

"¿Por que?"

"Porque no creíamos que la hija de la luna sacrificara incondicionalmente su vida por un planeta que no le corresponde" afirmo Amberes

"Pero nos equivocamos, hemos sido testigos del gran amor que profesa a este planeta y a su soberano y sabemos que ha luchado sin condición ni restricción alguna"

"¿Su soberano?"

"Si, como guardianes de este planeta, su príncipe es el nuestro, pero a diferencia de sus sailors nuestra misión no es protegerlo a el sino a lo que representa"

"¿La tierra?"

"Así es"

"Pero si estuvieron despiertos en los primeros años en que las sailors y yo luchamos, si estuvieron vigilándome, ¿por qué han interferido hasta ahora, ¿por qué si no protegen al príncipe de la tierra me protegen a mi?"

"Usted a demostrado gran amor por esta planeta y por el príncipe, se ha sacrificado en varias ocasiones, ha perdido a sus sailors en combate y aun así jamás se ha rendido ante nada"

"Fue nuestro deseo protegerla al saber el peligro tan inmenso que la acecha"

"Sabemos que se encuentra sola, sin la protección de sus sailors, es por eso que decidimos compensar a sus sacrificios pasados y ayudarla"

"Hemos sido testigos de su sufrimiento y nos sentimos culpables al no poder evitarlo"

"Deseamos compensar nuestro fallo ofreciendo nuestras vidas a su servicio"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa…

Las inners dieron unos pasos hasta quedar junto a las sailors exteriores...

"Lo sentimos chicos, pero ellas tienen razón, no podemos confiar"- dijo Mina con la vista en el suelo

"No cuando la vida de Serena esta en juego"- añadió Lita de manera triste

"Pero..." -trato de decir algo Taiki sorprendido por la desconfianza de las chicas.

"Deben irse" -dijo Rey señalándoles la salida

Los tres jóvenes no entendían el porque de su comportamiento pero era obvio que no podían esperar una explicación de parte de ellas.

"¿Acaso se volvieron locas? saben perfectamente que jamás la dañaríamos"- exclamo Seya visiblemente ofendido por el hecho de que pensaran que seria capaz de lastimas a su amada.

"No tiene caso Seya"- dijo Yaten de manera fría- "vayámonos"

Taiki dio una ultima mirada a Amy quien no pudo hacer mas que bajar la suya y sintiéndose decepcionado salio del lugar acompañado de sus hermanos.

Las inners se quedaron con un sentimiento de culpa en su interior, mientras que las others parecían satisfechas con lo visto, en especial la señora del viento quien tenia una visible expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Una hora mas tarde…..

Los Tree Light habían regresado al departamento que compraron en su última visita a la tierra. Aun no podían aceptar lo que las sailor habían hecho...

"¿Como...como pueden creer que dañaría a mi bombón?" - gritaba Seya furioso mientras arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

"Sus razones tendrán" -fue el comentario de Taiki

"¿Razones, ¿que razones?" -decía Yaten furioso- "en cierto que al principio no la soportaba pero las cosas cambiaron y me enfurece que piensen que quisiera lastimarla"

"ha"-se escuchó la burla de Taiki- "¿no me digas que también te enamoraste de ella?

"QUEE!" -se escuchó el exclamo conjunto de Seya y Yaten.

"No... por supuesto que no! Sabes bien que ella no es mi tipo, lo que quise decir es que se gano mi respeto, por así decirlo"

"Ambos deberían reconocerlo-" -les dijo Seya – " jamás creyeron que alguien como mi bombón existiera, estoy seguro de que supo ganarse no solo su respeto sino también su cariño ¿o me equivoco?"-preguntó de forma suspicaz

"¿Que mas da, ahora lo importante es saber que piensas hacer, digo, la ultima vez no te fue fácil acercarte a ella a pesar de que era Haruka y las otras tres las mas interesadas en separarlo"

"Taiki tiene razón, que aras ahora que las ocho sailors están en contra de que te acerques a Serena ¿te darás por vencido?"

"Por supuesto que no, lo que ellas digan o piensen me tiene sin cuidado, no lograran evitar que nos acerquemos a ella y mucho menos ahora que necesita aliados"

" Nos acerquemos, eso me suena a manada y que es eso de aliados"

"No estarás pensando…"

"Si taiki, bombón no quiere cerca de las chicas, y ya escucharon lo que dijeron, ella esta en peligro así que necesitara que alguien la proteja"

"Pero..."

"Prometieron ayudarme en lo que fuera ¿ya lo olvidaron, además... le debemos eso y mas"

"Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y suspiraron resignados"

"Tienes razón... se lo debemos, ella nos devolvió a nuestra princesa" -comento Taiki

"Ya que... -fue todo el comentario de Yaten. Seya sonrío, pronto volvería a ver a su bombón aun cuando las ocho sailors estuvieran en contra.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"¿En que diablos estaban pensando, ¿como pudieron darles toda esa información?"- regañaba Haruka a las cuatro sailors interiores

"Haruka ya las has regañado por mas de una hora, ya es suficiente"-intervino Michiru tratando de calmar a su amiga

"Chicas... que bueno que están todas reunidas, debemos hablar" -dijo una hermosa mujer blanca de ojos azules y una larga y ondulada cabellera negra hasta la cintura que venia acompañada de un apuesto chico blanco de cabello plateado y ojos celestes

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" -pregunto Rey molesta por la intromisión de los desconocidos

"¿Que es lo que sucede, ¿cómo pudieron recuperar su forma humana?" - pregunto Setsuna al reconocer a la pareja

El resto de las sailors comprendió con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

"La reina nos la ha devuelto, al igual que nuestros poderes y recuerdos" -dijo Artemis

"Pero... se supone que eso solo pasaría si..."

"...si la vida de la princesa corriera tal peligro que ni aun el mismo cristal de plata pudiera salvarla" -comento Luna de manera preocupada

"¿que es lo que se avecina?"

"Es algo peor de lo que pensábamos... mucho peor"

"¿A que te refieres con eso Artemis, ¿cómo que las cosas son aun peor de lo que creíamos?" -cuestionó asustada Mina.

"Hablen de una buena vez!" - exclamo la ya de por si enfurecida señora de los vientos

"Permítanme ser yo quien se los explique" - se escucho una dulce voz que conocieron de inmediato

"Reina Serenety!" - exclamaron todas al unísono seguido de un reverencia.

Nadie podía disimular su nerviosismo. Sabían que si el espíritu de la Reina estaba frente a ellas entonces ciertamente las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que se pensaba...

**XXX---XXX—XXX---XXX**

Serena se encontraba nuevamente en el avión, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia. Después de que los guardianes le hubieran explicado quienes eran y porque la protegían, Fayres se había encargado de tele transpórtala de regreso y ahora se encontraba cansada de tantas emociones y con una migraña aun peor a la de unas horas antes, los pensamientos de daban vueltas en la cabeza sin dejarla tranquila ni un momento.

Cuando miro por la ventanilla noto que su avión estaba descendiendo así que trato de dejar todo de lado de momento, ya tenía planeada tomar un taxi directo a la universidad. Sabia que ahí le podrían decir donde encontrar a su novio.

Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizo, Serena fue uno de los primero pasajeros en bajar, iba ligera de equipaje ya que solo traía el atuendo que llevaba puesto y su bolso, no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo, si acaso el fin de semana.

Saliendo del aeropuerto abordo un taxi que la llevaría a la universidad justo como había planeado.

"Se que debo hablar con Darien y comentarle todo lo que esta pasando, quisiera no tener que hacerlo, pero yo sola no encuentro las respuestas, y si alguien puede aconsejarme y ayudarme en todo es el, por ahora es el único en quien confió"

Una vez en la universidad se deslumbro por el tamaño de esta, ¿y ahora? se pregunto a sí misma al darse cuenta que la búsqueda llevaría mas tiempo de lo que ella había calculado.

Decidida a iniciar su travesía detuvo a una joven que pasaba cerca para preguntarle la ubicación de la facultad de medicina, la cual obtuvo sin ningún problema.

Disculpa, ¿conoces a Darien Chiva? - Le pregunto al primer chico que encontró disponible.

"Darien. mmmmm... oh si, el chico japonés" -comento al recordar al susodicho.- "si lo conozco"

"¿Podrías decirme donde encontrarlo?" -volvió a preguntar la rubia.

"¿Podría saber para que una chica tan linda como tu busca a ese sujeto?" -pregunto de forma insinuante...

"Ese sujeto, como tu le llamas, es MI NOVIO!" - Respondió de manera defensiva "¿podrías decirme donde encontrarlo o debo preguntarle a alguien mas?"

"Hhuuyyy... que genio" - dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más amigable- "veo que eso ya es de cultura...pero bueno, su departamento esta como a veinte minutos de aquí, si gustas te llevo" - le sugirió de manera amable.

"¿Departamento, creí que vivía dentro de los dormitorios de la universidad"- pensó en voz alta.

"Por favor... un tipo como Darien en los dormitorios, con su concepto de diversión, no lo creo" - comento el chico

"¿A que te refieres?" - preguntó la rubia

"No a nada en especial... olvídalo, entonces que, ¿quieres que te lleve?"

Serena lo veía de pies a cabeza, no estaba segura si debía confiar en ese sujeto, ya saben, una ciudad desconocida, con un sujeto desconocido... y en su auto... era para pensarse...

El chico pareció leer sus pensamientos y se estaba divirtiendo de las caras que ponía la rubia ya que los colores subían y bajaban de su rostro.

"No te preocupes, no eres mi tipo" – comento – "además apuesto que soy lo más cercano a un conocido que tienes por aquí cerca"

"Pues...esta bien" -dijo al fin, ya no le importaba como, solo quería llegar con Darien antes de que terminara de oscurecer...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Majestad, ¿que es lo que sucede?" -pregunto Setsuna bastante alarmada

"Me temo que quizás se trate de un enemigo del pasado, del responsable de la muerte del Rey"- respondió ella

"¿El traidor del concilio?...pero... el murió hace miles de años... murió el mismo día que el rey"

"Eso creímos Artemis, pero su energía se ha vuelto a hacer presente"- dijo de manera preocupada

"No es posible!"

Mientras la Reina hablaba, las demás sailor escuchaban en silencio, con cada palabra que se pronunciaba los recuerdos dormidos en su mente iban despertando poco a poco...

"Pero majestad, eso no es posible" -comento Michiru uniéndose en la conversación –"¿cómo podría la esencia de ese hombre aparecer en esta época?"

"Desde aquel día en que lo dimos por muerto jamás se volvió a sentir su energía ¿cómo podría entonces simplemente aparecer ahora?" -cuestionó esta vez Lita

"Me temo que solo existe una persona capaz de responder a esa pregunta" -comento Luna

"Pero majestad!" - intervino Artemis visiblemente exaltado –"no puede devolverle sus recuerdos... ella no debe recordar!"

"¿Ella?"- pregunto Mina tratando de hacer memoria- "¿quién?"

"Serena" -dijo Haruka con una expresión de miedo que jamás se había visto en su rostro...

"Lo se Armenis, yo tampoco deseo que mi hija recupere aquellos recuerdos, es por eso que deben evitar a toda costa que ese hombre se le acerque, deben despertar su verdadero poder... deben protegerla hoy mas que nunca"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Aun estando ya en camino para encontrarse con Darien no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que el concilio le había dicho:

RECUERDO

"_Fue uno de los mayores sabios y hechiceros habitante de la luna negra quien escribió la profecía advirtiendo que algún día nacería entre su raza un ser con un poder superior a cualquier otro existente con la única misión de destruir y tomar para si todo cuento deseara, según la profecía el portador de dicho poder seria conocido como el Ángel de la muerte"._

"_Pero dicha profecía también habla de su némesis" - comento otro de los hombres –"un descendiente del otro lado de la luna capaz de hacerle frente al portador"_

"_Dicho ser poseería tanto amor como el portador poseyera odio, su corazón seria puro y viviría con el fin de salvar y traer paz aun a costa de su propia vida, mientras que el Ángel de la muerte viviría para matar y destruir por simple diversión y capricho"_

"_Según la profecía el ángel de la muerte seria el responsable de la destrucción del universo, su sed de sangre seria tan inmensa que acabaría con toda vida existente, y aun su propia existencia estaría maldecida ya que con su nacimiento marcaría el final de su raza pues el seria su último descendiente"_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"_el ángel de la muerte... su nemesis"_

"Lléganos" - escucho la voz del chico –"es en el tercer piso departamento 20"

"Gracias" -le dijo al tiempo que bajaba del auto.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"Hasta ahora el enemigo lleva la delantera" -comento Luna –"logro separarnos de Serena"

"Me temo que quizás este enemigo este muy por encima de los que hasta ahora han enfrentado" -comento la reina

"pero majestad" -interrumpió Haruka – "me niego a creer que se trate de aquel hombre... debe haber un error"

"Se que para ti y Artemis es particularmente difícil aceptarlo, pero debemos estar preparados" - comento Luna

"¿Qué haremos majestad?" -pregunto Setsuna

"Tener fe..."

"¿Tener fe!" -exclamo Haruka de manera furiosa – "¿en que, lo que ocurrió aquel día de lo cual nada sabemos casi le cuesta la vida!"

"Haruka!" - exclamaron las sailors sorprendidas por la forma en que su compañera le hablaba a su Reina

"Ella tiene razón!" -dijo Artemis tan exaltado como Haruka –"de no ser porque su memoria fue borrada, seguramente habría muerto... ella lo deseaba!"

Haruka no resistió mas y salio del salón. Para sorpresa aun de la misma Reina Artemis hizo lo mismo después de clavar su puño en uno de los muros.

Las chicas estaban sumamente desconcertadas, era obvio que Haruka, Artemis, Luna y la Reina sabían algo que ellas desconocían...pero lo que asustaba a las sailors era la frustración que había en sus ojos, la tristeza, el miedo...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena siguió las instrucciones que su "guía" le había dado y fue así que llego al frente de una puerta que según el chico seria la de su novio, después de respirar un par de veces para calmar sus emociones por fin llamo a la puerta rogando que se encontrara en casa, al cabo de uno minutos escucho algunos pasos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro..

"Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" -pregunto una amable chica en bata de baño. Serena palideció pero enseguida la imagen de aquel chico que la había "ayudado" cruzo por su mente.

"Ese idiota... como se atrevió... darme una dirección equivocada, y yo molestando gente... si vuelvo a verlo me las pagara" - mascullaba por lo bajo.

La otra chica solo la veía, al parecer le estaba resultando cómica la escena. Serena reacciono al escuchar sus pequeñas risitas...

"Lo siento"- se disculpo – "debí equivocarme de puerta, al parecer me dieron mal la indicaciones"

"No importa... entonces ¿estar perdida o algo así?" - pregunto la amable muchacha- "¿necesitas usar el teléfono?"

"No quisiera molestar aun más"

"No te preocupes... pasa, esta en la mesita" -le dijo señalando

"Gracias... eres muy amable"

"Serena se dirigió directamente al teléfono, quería llamar a Darien y salir de ahí lo antes posible"

"_Esta ocupado, llamare a su celular"_

Dentro de la habitación...

"¿Quién era?" - le pregunto un chico a su novia que acababa de entrar a la habitación

"Una muchacha buscando a su novio"- le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

El chico se levanto de la cama y tomando algo de la mesita de noche salió de la habitación.

De vuelta con Serena...

"¿Darien? gracias a Dios que contestas, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa" - decía Serena que se encontraba en el bacón de la sala –"sé que no te gusta que te llame al celular pero es una emergencia..."

"QUE HACES AQUI!" - Se escucho una furiosa voz a sus espaldas. Serena voltio asustada por esas palabras para encontrarse a Darien con el celular en la mano y vistiendo nada mas que unos bóxers negros...


	10. Cuando los Velos son Razgados

**10. CUANDO LOS VELOS SON RASGADOS.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena palideció, el teléfono resbalo de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente al piso pero parecía que ninguno de los dos hubiera notado el ruido que el aparato hizo al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Darien la veía fijamente, en sus ojos podía leerse una furia que Serena jamás creyó que él poseyera, pero enseguida fue remplazada por una mirada burlona y una ligera sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

"Vaya, que tierna, viniste a verme, seguramente querías darme la sorpresa ¿no es así?"- dijo Darien en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a ella de manera intimidante.

Serena permanecía inmóvil, su rostro había perdido completamente el color, no decía nada, simplemente lo veía.

"Darien ¿no te da pena?" - se escucho una voz detrás de el. "lo lamento, la decencia no es una de sus virtudes" -se disculpo con Serena

"Alicia déjanos solos" - le dijo Darien de manera fría.

La chica se sorprendió por la petición y fue entonces que noto la forma en que Darien y Serena se veían.

El chico la miraba de forma desafiante, burlona, mientras que la joven rubia lo veía con sorpresa, con miedo, con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho y sus los ojos apunto de cederle paso a las lagrimas.

Bajo la vista tratando de atar los cabos que seguían sueltos, vio el teléfono destrozado a los pies de la rubia y el celular que Darien tenia en su mano el cual había oído sonar minutos antes. Fue entonces que comprendió...

"Tú eres el chico que ella buscaba" - no era una pregunta, mas bien era una reflexión en voz alta.

Voltio a ver nuevamente a Serena y pudo ver como las lagrimas corría por sus mejillas, y se giro hacia Darien y no vio nada en su rostro ninguna señal de compasión o pena por el dolor de la chica... nada... solo indiferencia...

"¿Cómo pudiste!" - Alicia se abalanzo sobre el tras haber terminado de entender lo que pasaba.

"TE DIJE QUE NOS DEJARAS SOLOS!" -le grito Darien al tiempo que la golpeaba haciéndola caer al interior del departamento.

Alicia se levanto con la mano en la mejilla sintiendo como esta le ardía por la bofetada que el chico le había dado. Voltio a ver a Serena y pudo ver como esta se encontraba ahora en el piso abrazándose a sí misma y llorando amargamente. Parecía estar en un trance, no decía nada, ya ni siquiera veía a Darien, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y ella simplemente lloraba con gran dolor.

"Lo lamento... yo no lo sabia" - le dijo Alicia para después entrar en la habitación en busca de su ropa no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada de desprecio al chico.

Serena seguía llorando... tratando de asegurarse a sí misma que eso era una pesadilla y que tan solo en pocos minutos podría despertar y olvidar toda esta locura.

Cuando logro salir de su estado de shock, pudo verse abandonada en el balcón.

Debo salir de aqui... esto no es real... ¿quién ha entrado a mi mente?... ¿por qué me muestra esto?...debo despertar!

Entro a la sala y tomando su bolso del sillón se dirigió a la puerta y girando la perilla la abrió con la intención de escapar cuanto antes de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo la perilla resbaló de su mano y la puerta de cerro con gran fuerza provocando un ruido tan fuerte que hizo saltar a la rubia del susto.

"Tan rápido planeas marcharte" - se escucho la burlona voz de Darien – "acaso no viniste hasta aquí para pasar conmigo este día"

"Basta!.. Por favor, despierta... despierta" -se decía a si misma mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos 

Serena no dijo nada, bajo las manos resignada a esperar que esa pesadilla terminara por si sola. Permanecía inmóvil con la cara hacia el piso. Aun tenia la esperanza de despertar en cualquier momento...

Darien se acerco... Serena aun no levantaba la vista, permanecía inmóvil, callada, pudo ver el torneado pecho del príncipe justo frente a ella. El seguía vistiendo solo esos boxers y una burlona sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Serena llevaba puesto una hermosa falda azul celeste, una delicada camisa blanca de botone al frente y unas sandalias al mismo tono de la falda, como siempre, quiso verse linda para el.

"Eres tan hermosa"- le dijo él mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla y la hacia levantar el rostro- "tanto sufrimiento te ah dado una apariencia mas madura, me encanta"

Serena lo vio directo a la cara, se veía tan diferente al Darien que ella conocía, su mirada intimidante, su sonrisa burlona y su cabello alborotado que le daba un aspecto algo salvaje...

Darien acerco su rostro al de ella... Serena intento retroceder y puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para poder alejarlo pero el la tomo fuertemente por el cabello haciendo imposible su huída.

." si, eres muy hermosa…. y eres mía!" - le dijo de manera intimidante haciendo que la joven princesa temblara ante tales palabras...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido…

"DEBEMOS HACER ALGO!" -exclamaba Fayres

"No podemos y lo sabes "- respondió Geo tan furioso como el resto

"Pero…"

"Lo deseamos tanto como tu, pero va en contra de nuestra naturaleza... maldita sea!" -grito Laryus mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso

"Jamás me lo perdonare!" -exclamo Amberes

"Pagara por esto!" -gritaba Fayres mientras en sus ojos podía verse la furia contenida-

"debe morir!"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"La princesa esta en peligro!" -grito Artemis entrando nuevamente con un semblante totalmente descompuesto por la desesperación, Haruka venia tras el.

"Nooooo..." -sollozaron al uníoslo la Reina y su consejera. Ellas sabían que al momento que Artemis recupero su forma humana y sus recuerdos también había recuperado aquel lazo de empatia que lo unía con su princesa...

"No de nuevo!" -exclamo asustada la sacerdotisa al ver como las llamas del fuego sagrado aumentaban de intensidad.

Simultáneamente a eso el espejo de Michiru apareció ante ellas y les mostró imágenes en las que veían a Serena llorando y gritando horriblemente, tratando de defenderse de algo que el espejo no mostraba, pudieron ver el terror y la desesperación en sus ojos, pudieron ver una desesperada suplica de ayuda...

"Serenety!" -grito la Reina sumamente angustiada

"Noooooo!" - grito Haruka saliendo rápidamente del templo. Todas las sailors salieron tras ella dejando atrás a su Reina y sus dos consejeros.

"Haruka que haces!" - pregunto Michiru al ver como algunas ráfagas de aire giraban en torno a la señora de los viento formando un remolino a su alrededor que segundos después desapareció...

"No esta en Tokio..." -dijo con voz quebrada por la impotencia – "no esta en todo Japón"

_Gatita!...¿dónde estas!_

"La puerta del presente" - se le escucho murmurar a Setsuna al tiempo que desaparecía.

_Princesa...por favor... resista..._

"Rey?" - le llamaron sus compañeras con la esperanza de que la hubiera localizado...

"No... no la encuentro, no puedo sentir su aura por ninguna parte!" - dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar.

_Serena tonta... ¿donde te has metido? ¿dónde?_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena despertó sobresaltada, un sudor frió la recorría por completo, trato de ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba, una habitación extraña, con las cortinas cerradas que le daban un aspecto muy sombrío...

Trato de levantarse y sintió como un agudo dolor recorría todo su cuerpo... y fue entonces que pequeñas ráfagas de su memoria le recordaron lo sucedido y entendió con horror que aquello no había sido una pesadilla sino un calvario en vida que el hombre al que tanto amaba la había obligado a sufrir.

Se giro lentamente con evidente pánico hacia su lado. Temía encontrarlo ahí, sonriente, arrogante... orgulloso del dolor que le había causado, tenia miedo de verlo pero aun así no pudo evitar girar su rostro y lo que encontró la tranquilizo solo un poco... nada... el no estaba...

Serena comenzó a llorar amargamente, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero sus heridas y el dolor tan intenso que sentía le decían a ciencia cierta que esa era su realidad, su amarga y cruel realidad...

Se levanto lentamente, sentía que el dolor aumentaba con cada movimiento, pero sus deseos por huir eran aun superiores...

Trato de buscar entre el piso algo con que vestirse... quería salir de ahí antes que él volviera...

Dio un par de pasos y tropezó con algo cayendo pesadamente al piso, el golpe solo aumento el dolor que ya la recorría por completo... enfoco la vista y un agudo grito de horror salió de sus labios... allí... frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Alicia, la gentil joven que horas antes había tratado de ayudarla...

Serena se levanto una vez mas, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible... pudo ver lo que fue la ropa de la joven tirada a su lado... la tomo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo...

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación un nuevo miedo embargo su alma, el miedo de encontrarlo en la sala o al abrir la puerta dispuesto a impedir su huida... giro la perilla con suavidad tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y abriendo la puerta solo un poco dio un vistazo hacia fuera, las lagrimas no dejaban de empañar su vista pero aun así pudo notar que el no se veía por ninguna parte... solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de la puerta principal.

Salió de la habitación notablemente temerosa y se encamino lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitió... justo frente a la puerta pudo ver tirado su bolso... lo tomo, en el tenia su pasaporte y el dinero necesario para poder volver a casa...

Abrió la puerta principal y salió del departamento... se dirigió a las escaleras, las cueles comenzó a bajar pesadamente. Eran solo tres pisos los que la separaban de la planta baja pero ella podía sentir como si la vida se le fuera en cada escalón que bajaba... el dolor era inmenso, sin duda él la había dañado sin consideración alguna...

Cuando por fin pudo salir del edificio, lejos de sentirse liberada, se sintió inmensamente sola en una ciudad desconocida, sin tener idea de a donde dirigirse...

"Pero niña... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?" - se escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas pero a pesar de la dulzura de esas palabras Serena se asusto, podía verse en sus ojos un dolor muy grande...

La gentil señora se acerco con la intención de auxiliarla. Pera la rubia lejos de permitir que la tocara retrocedió un par de pasos, era evidente que en su estado se rehusaba a confiar en alguien... sin embargo la amable mujer le sonrió de forma melancólica y pese a los intentos de la joven por alejarla, se acerco a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Mi dulce niña" - dijo la mujer sollozando – "no estas sola... yo te ayudare"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En Tokio...

Las sailors ya habían pasado del miedo y la angustia a la desesperación absoluta. Tenían horas tratando de localizar a su princesa pero a pesar de todos sus intentos no habían conseguido ubicarla.

Amy trataba de localizarla por medio del chip que tenia su comunicador pero la señal mostraba que se encontraba en casa de la rubia y así era, lo habían encontrado semi-destrozado debajo de la cama de Serena

Setsuna había regresado con un semblante mucho mas angustiado que el de antes, al parecer la puerta del presente se negaba a darle información, simplemente cuando pedía verla, la puerta se cerraba. Como si tal petición fuera imposible de responder. Como si Serena no existiera en ese presente.

Michiru seguía preguntándole al espejo, pero este solo mostraba una repetitiva imagen en la veían a su querida princesa llorando, mientras que Rey no se había separado del fuego sagrado y Haruka no dejaba de exigirle a su fiel elemento que localizara a su princesa...

Pero sin importar el medio que utilizaran, la respuesta siempre era la misma... nada...al parecer la tierra se la había tragado.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La joven princesa se encontraba en la casa de la señora Lucia, la dulce mujer que la había socorrido...

"Ven conmigo, te prepare un rico baño" - dijo la señora entrando a la habitación en la que momentos antes habían dejado a Serena, y la dirigió al baño donde la ayudo a desvestirse y a entrar en una tina con agua caliente...

"Lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón"- comento la mujer con evidente dolor en sus palabras- "yo tengo un hija un poco mayor que tu, de solo imaginar que algo le pasara…"

¿lo que me hicieron?...no... no es posible... Darien jamás me dañaría... ¿qué es todo esto?...¿por qué?...

RECUERDO

"ERES MIA!." - volvió a repetir Darien aprisionándola entre sus brazos al tiempo que besaba su cuello...

"Noooooo!" -gritaba serena haciendo lo posible para liberarse

"No tienes idea de cuantas veces deseé esto" - decía Darien sin dejar de besarla – "pero debía esperar, debía seguir con el estúpido juego del novio gentil y respetuoso, debía cuidar y venerar tu pureza... ya estaba arto!"

_Nooo!... no es Darien...este no es Darien!..._

"Noooooo" -volvió a gritar Serena empujándolo tan fuerte como pudo y cayendo ambos al piso por el impulso...

Serena trato de levantarse pero él la sujeto del tobillo y la arrastro hacia sí, la rubia se encontraba boca abajo tratando de estirarse lo más posible por alcanzar su bolso. En el se encontraba el cristal de plata...

_Por favor que alguien me ayude!..._

"Basta, me lastimas!" - le grito Serena. Darien sonrió y acercando su rostro al oído de la chica le susurro – "_pero linda... si aun no comienzo..."_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Serena Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo despejar de su mente aquellos recuerdos, las imágenes... las palabras... comenzó a llorar amargamente, aun cuando se negaba a aceptar lo que había pasado, su razón le exigía que lo hiciera, que reaccionara, que olvidara su dolor y que hiciera algo al respecto...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En Tokio...

Bombón... tengo un mal presentimiento... siento el corazón oprimido...algo anda mal...

Espero que te encuentres bien...anhelo verte... deseo estar a tu lado...

Solo...

Te amo tanto...

Daría mi vida si con ello garantizara que serias feliz...

¿Podré lograr que veas en mi algo mas que un buen amigo?...

No lo se... pero luchare pero ello...

Luchare por que puedas ver cuanto te amo...por que me des una oportunidad...

Luchare para que entiendas que nadie jamás te amara como yo lo hago...

Solo una oportunidad... mi dulce bombón...solo eso te pido…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena se encontraba a bordo del avión que la llevaría de regreso a Tokio. Por más que la Sra. Lucia trato de convencerla de levantar una demanda e ir a un hospital esta se había negado rotundamente.

Lo único que quería era volver a casa y refugiarse en su habitación a llorar. Si... solo quería llorar libremente sin tener que ocultar su rostro marcado por los golpes de todos aquellos curiosos desconocidos que volteaban a verla.

Se sentía tan miserable y tan terriblemente estúpida como jamás creyó sentirse, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a sus seres queridos, necesitaba un abrazo de su madre, una palabra de consuelo de Luna, necesitaba que Haruka se pusiera furiosa y jurara matar al causante de su pena, necesitaba a sus amigas, y aun eso le causaba mas angustia...

RECUERDO

"Y dime, ¿cómo están las chicas, ¿aun sigues peleada con ellas?" -pregunto Darien aun estando sobre ella" - apuesto a que si, seguramente no saben que viniste a verme...

Serena permanecía boca abajo en medio de la sala y por más que trataba de quitarse al pesado joven de encima era obvio que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes

"pobres, ellas que se desviven por ti y tu que les pagas de esa manera... a sido muy injusta princesa... ellas tan fieles y abnegadas, incapaces de traicionarte aunque su vida dependiera de ello" - continuo con evidente burla

La rubia parecía confundida por las palabras del chico... el sabia perfectamente que ellas habían traicionado su confianza y su cariño... entonces... porque ahora las llamaba fieles y las compadecía...

Con un movimiento brusco la hizo girar para poder quedar frente a frente. Darien aun permanecía pobre ella, sentado sobre su vientre y con sus manos aprisiono las dos manos de la chica a cada costado de su cabeza.

"Sorpresa" - le dijo con una siniestra sonrisa esperando atentamente la reacción de la chica.

Serena no entendía él porque de sus palabras y por mas que trataba de buscar una explicación a esta locura, simplemente no la hallaba

"Ooh... eres tan inocente... es obvio que tu pequeño cerebro no alcanza o comprender, permíteme explicarte" - le dijo después de darse cuenta que en la mirada de la joven había confusión aparte de su ya evidente miedo.

"El sueño que las chicas tuvieron, eso que les advertía que debían alejarte de tu familia... Adivina..." - le dijo arqueando una ceja y con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios- "fui yo"

"No" -dijo Serena casi en un susurro mientras su mirada de miedo cambiaba a una de obvio desprecio...

Ese sueño... ellas dijeron que les había advertido del peligro... trataban de protegerme... Pero porque... como supo...

"Nooooooo!" -grito cuando termino de entender el significado de las palabras del príncipe.

Darien comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Serena trato de liberar sus manos mientras seguía gritando y maldiciendo al chico.

Giro su rostro y logro morder su antebrazo derecho haciendo que este de la impresión y el dolor la soltara no sin antes propinarle una fuerte bofetada que la dejo aturdida por un par de minutos.

"Maldita" -dijo entre dientes mientras revisaba su herida.

Serena se encontraba aun aturdida en el piso tratando de apoyarse en una mano para levantarse mientras con la otra se frotaba la herida que Darien le había hecho en el pómulo izquierdo con uno de sus anillos...

Darien la veía, podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica y al parecer eso le agradaba. Se acerco nuevamente a ella.

Serena por reflejó lanzo una patada logrando darle en el rostro y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo trato de ir en busca del cristal de plata pero antes de que pudiera avanzare medio metro Darien ya la tenia sujetada por un brazo y la arrastraba rumbo a la habitación sin hacer caso alguno de las quejas, gritos y maldiciones que la chica le lanzaba.

"¿Que aras princesita?" - le pregunto de manera burlona al tiempo que la arrojaba sobre la cama "¿quién te ayudara esta vez, estas sola gracias a mí... yo envié ese sueño a las sailors y yo mate a tus padres!" - confeso para después comenzar a reír nuevamente...

Serena estaba aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba... no quería creerlo...

Darien perecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento, como un ser sin alma, sin amor, como todo aquello que no era el Darien que ella conocía, como si fuera otra persona, como si estuviera poseído...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ahora comprendía quien era la traidora, ahora entendía por que ellas a pesar de su supuesta traición seguían estando a su lado tratando de cuidarla, tratando de aliviar su pena...

¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarlas a la cara?

¿Cómo pedirles perdón por lo sucedido?

¿Cómo mirar a Setsuna a los ojos y pedirle disculpas después de haber deseado hasta su muerte?

¿Cómo podía pretender que ellas aun la quisieran después de toda la angustia que les había causado?

¿Después de todas esas palabras de desprecio?

¿Después de haberlas llamado traidoras y haberlas maldecido?

¿Cómo?...

"_Seguramente ellas me odian" -_pensaba sin descanso y ese pensamiento aumentaba aun más su pena.

Si, seguramente ellas la odiaban y no podía culparlas por hacerlo ya que en estos momentos aun ella misma se odiaba a muerte...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En Tokio, a la mañana siguiente...

"Has pensado en la posibilidad de que talvez ella tampoco quiera que nos acerquemos"

"No Taiki, sabes perfectamente que ella no es así"

"Pero tu mismo escuchaste lo que las chicas dijeron"

"Ya basta Yaten, aun cuando hubiera cambiado tanto como ellas dicen, no tiene por que estar molesta con nosotros, seguro se alegrara de vernos"

"¿Y si no esta en su casa?"

"Pues entonces la buscaremos por todo Tokio, no quiero que pase de hoy sin volver a verla"

"Pues veremos si la camioneta aun funciona, porque no creas que caminare tanto, además ¿qué tal si alguna admiradora nos reconoce, no tengo ánimos para estarme quitando a las fanáticas de encima... bastante tuve con Mina ayer"

"Pues dense prisa!"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la casa de la familia Tsukino….

Serena se encontraba ya en su casa, desde hace mas de una hora que no salía de la regadera, se sentía sucia, y se restregaba el cuerpo con desesperación una y otra vez como queriendo desprenderse aun la misma piel...

"aun puedo sentirlo... sus manos...noo!... estoy sucia... sus besos... ¿Por que?... ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esta sensación?...que se quite!...estoy sucia... el me... nooo!..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Artemis...¿estas seguro?"

"Si Haruka... puedo sentirla"

"_esta sufriendo...princesa"_

"Su aura ha vuelto"

"_pero... ¿Por qué la siento diferente?"_

"_por favor... que se encuentre bien"_...- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían a toda prisa a la casa de su princesa...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena salio de la regadera y se puso una bata. Salio del baño. En su cama podía verse un rastro de sangre que había en sus sabanas, la hemorragia había vuelto, pero ya era menor. Sin embargo aun sentía las heridas, el dolor que la recorría por completo.

Sabia que necesitaba atención médica, pero se negaba a dar a conocer su desgracia...se sentía culpable...

Se acerco al espejo y se quedo viendo fijamente. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto por moretones y pequeñas heridas, una sobre la ceja derecha, una en el pómulo izquierdo y el labio inferior estaba hinchado y presentaba una cortadura que Darien le había hecho al morderla.

Miro sus manos. Sus uñas se habían destrozado en su afán por defenderse, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles...

En una de las esquinas del espejo se encontraba colgado el pequeño sombrero que tiempo atrás su pequeña Rini se había aferrado a que le comprara... lo miro y apretó los puños mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos...

RECUERDO

Serena lo veía horrorizada, había caído en la conclusión de que Darien estaba siendo manipulado... el se acercaba de manera intimidante.

"_Debo salir de aquí... "_

Darien estaba a escaso un metro de alcanzarla. Serena se lanzo a un lado de la cama con la intención de esquivarlo y lograr salir de la habitación

"_El cristal de plata...lo necesito...debo ayudar a Darien... lo están controlando...todo lo que ha dicho debe ser mentira... debe serlo... el jamás se atrevería a matar a nadie...jamás me dañaría...¿por qué hacen esto?...¿quién?"_

Sin embargo Darien logro sujetarla una vez más de un brazo y la lanzo nuevamente a la cama.

"_Debo hacerlo reaccionar... debe recordar quien es..."_

"Por favor Darien... reacciona!" - le gritaba mientras forcejeaba con e –" recuerda nuestro amor!... recuerda a Rini!" - le grito desesperada

"¿Rini?... ese inútil estorbo de cabello rosado?" - hablo con desden "Tan fastidiosa como su madre, siguiéndome a todas partes, tratando de ganarse mi cariño, tratando de lograr que yo la amara... pobre tonta" - dijo con evidente desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

"_No... No es verdad... el no es Darien!... noooo!"_

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se negaba a aceptarlo, y fue entonces que recordó las palabras de su pequeña...

"_En verdad trate... pero no fue suficiente... no me ama..."_

La joven princesa abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo por la sorpresa y de ellos escaparon grandes lagrimas de dolor... de impotencia...

"_yo no debí nacer... yo no quiero esta vida... no me obligues a vivir así... por favor no me obligues"_

Ahora Serena comprendía las palabras de su pequeña niña, era él... era él quien dañaba a su hermosa bebita de ojos color rubí...

"_No quiero vivir... no me traigas a este mundo...por favor... no me obligues a nacer..."_

"Noooo!" - se repetía una y otra vez renuente a aceptar lo que escuchaba

"_Este no es Darien... no puede serlo... no lo es!"_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"NOOOO!" - grito por el dolor de los recuerdos y comenzó a destrozar todo, era tanta su furia... arrojo todo lo que había en los estantes y en el tocador, quebró el espejo con el puño, ya ni siquiera soportaba verse a si misma, desarreglo aun mas la cama y pateo todo lo que encontraba en el piso.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones y gavetas quería destruir todo aquello que le recordaba su mayor dolor... su desgracia...a Darien...

Saco de uno de los cajones la pequeña caja de música que Endimión le había obsequiado con aquel falso amor que juraba sentir por ella. La observo con detenimiento. Recordó todas aquellas tardes que pasaron juntos, los besos, las caricias, todas las veces que el dijo amarla...

En ese justo momento una camioneta se estacionaba frente a la casa y tres apuestos chicos descendían de ella...

"_Bombón... ya estoy aquí_..."

"Noooooo!" -volvió a gritar llena de furia al tiempo que arrojaba la pequeña caja de música contra la ventana.

Los tres chicos escucharon el sonoro grito junto con el estruendo que causo la ventana al quebrarse por el impacto de la cajita que salía volando por ella...

"Bombom!" -grito mientras corría a la puerta.

"Serena!" - gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían al primero.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no iba a impedir que llegara a ella... debía ayudarla...seguramente la estaban atacando.

Los tres chicos se transformaron y arremetieron contra la puerta hasta que fue derribada, entraron a la casa a toda prisa. Podían escuchar un gran alboroto proveniente de la habitación de la chica.

Serena paresia haber entrado en un nuevo estado de shock, se sentía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba y las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de torturarla...

"_Jamás me amo... todo fue mentira... _

_Me uso...se burlo de mi... de mi amor... me engaño... _

_Me mintió...el... el... el mato a Rini!._

_Mi niña... mi Rini!..."_

Corrieron a las escaleras y los pocos pasaos que los separaban de aquella habitación les parecieron eternos, podían escuchar los gritos de la chica, su llanto...

Serena escucho ruidos en la planta baja, pasos, gritos...

"_Vino por mi... me siguió... no quiero que se acerque!"_

Llegaron a la habitación y comenzaron a lanzarse contra la puerta... debían derrumbarla...

"Bombón!" - grito al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta que los separaba….

"_Esta aquí... nooo... no quiero que me toque..."_

Serena se escondio en el pequeño rincón que separaba el tocador del ropero, se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos...

"_Que no me vea... que no se acerque...que se valla!..._

_¿Qué es lo que quiere?... ya me daño demasiado!..._

_Destruyó mis ilusiones... mi corazón... mi cuerpo..._

_No me dejo nada!...nada... Ya no tengo nada!..."_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Artemis ¿que pasa?...¿por qué te detienes?" - pregunto Haruka al observar como se llevaba ambas manos a la altura del corazón...

"Puedo sentirlo...tiene miedo... esta sufriendo..."

"Cállate!" -le grito con una angustia poco usual en ella – "la ultima vez que dijiste eso..."

"Lo se... debemos detenerla!..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena estaba sumergida en su dolor, podía escuchar los ruidos y los gritos cada vez más y más lejanos...

La puerta fue derrumbada. Las tres sailors entraron. Todo estaba casi por completo destrozado. No veían a Serena por ningún lado...

"Bombom!"- grito con el corazón a mil por hora mientras corría al baño a buscarla...

Heather corrió a la ventana_- ..."quizás logro escapar..."_

Maker observaba con detenimiento toda la habitación... analizándola...los objetos tirados en el suelo...los cajones fuera de su lugar... la ropa rejada... el espejo roto...gotas de sangre!

"Serena!" -grito cuando logro verla en aquel rincón.

Fayter salio del baño y haciendo a sailor Maker a un lado pudo verla, se veía tan mal, tan indefensa, tan asustada...

Se arrodillo frente a ella y desvaneció su transformación.

Serena permanecía inmóvil, con la creencia de que si no se movía talvez podría pasar inadvertida...

"Bombón..." - la llamo con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas asomando a sus ojos...

"Que fue lo que paso... que tienes... por que no me respondes... bombón mírame!..."

Tenia miedo de tocarla... se veía tan frágil... dispuesta a derrumbarse como estatua de arena ante la menor brisa...

Yaten y Taiki permanecían en silencio, una vez que comprobaron que no había nadie mas volvieron a su forma normal...

"_¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" -._se preguntaban los tres chicos al contemplarla en aquel estado

Seya la tomo delicadamente por los hombros... ella no se movió...

"_¿bombón?..."_

El se acerco mas... aparto algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara... y con una ligera caricia la animo a levantar el rostro...

Serena estaba completamente ajena a todo, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no sentía dolor...

Logro que la chica levantara el rostro y lo que vieron les helo la sangre...los moretones en su rostro... las heridas y la expresión de vació en sus ojos...

"Pero que?...bombón!... Respóndeme... bombón..."

"Nada... ella no reaccionaba, sus ojos permanecían ausentes, sin brillo.

"bombón reacciona" - le gritaba desesperadamente mientras la sacudía por los hombros...- "Serena!"

"_Esta aquí... me llama... me esta tocando... "_

Poco a poco recuperaba el control de si misma... trato de enfocar la vista...

"_Si bombón... mírame... estoy aquí...jamás te volveré a dejar..."_

Los tres chicos la veían fijamente... sin embargo fue Taiki quien noto una marque que se asomaba por debajo de la bata que se había abierto ligeramente... justo en la parte superior de su seno derecho...la enfoco...

"_Pero... porque!..."_

Volvió a ver su entorno, el desastre en la habitación... la ropa tirada...la ventana hecha añicos... el espejo quebrado... la cama...

"_Las sabanas... sangre!... no...no puede ser... no a ella..."_

Volvió a ver la cicatriz en su pecho...

"_son... son las marcas de...noo...¿una mordida?.."_

Serena logro enfocar su vista... pudo verlo... su cabello oscuro... esos ojos... esos ojos azules...

"NOOOOO!" - grito saliendo de su letargo y abalanzándose sobre el chico – "no quiero que me toques! –"gritaba mientras lloraba amargamente y encajaba lo que quedaba de sus uñas en el rostro y cuello del chico frente a ella.

"Bombón!...nooo... mírame... Soy yo...Seya"

"Porque?...¿por qué lo hiciste?" - gritaba sumergida en su ilusión, en su mentira...allí, frente a ella se encontraba el responsable de todo su sufrimiento... se encontraba Darien y lo haría pagar por su dolor "TE MATARE! "

"SEYA!" gritaron Taiki y Yaten al ver como la rubia le clavaba un pedazo de espejo en un costado.

"Aaaaahhhhh..."

"Todo es tu culpa... TE ODIO!... tu la mataste..." - le gritaba mientras lo veía amenazadoramente.

Los dos chicos corrieron a socorrer a su hermano... Serena se había apartado un poco aun con el cristal en la mano...quizás dispuesta a terminar lo empezado...

Yaten le quito en saco a su hermano y arrancando una de sus mangas hizo presión en la herida...

"Bombón!" -gritaba sin importarle nada mas que ella...

"No te acercaras a mi" - los tres chicos la vieron fijamente... asustados

La herida de Seya era profunda y el dolor muy intenso pero no fue nada comparado con el sufrimiento que le causaría la siguiente acción de su amada...

"Jamás volverás a tocarme" - dijo la chica en forma decidida

"No Serena... no lo hagas!" -grito Taiki al tiempo que trataba de llegar a ella para evitarlo

"nadie jamás volverá a hacerlo"

"NOOOOOO!" - gritaron los tres al ver como la joven princesa caía al suelo y un intenso color carmín comenzaba a rodearla...

"BOMBOM!...NOOOOO!"

"SERENA!"

Taiki llego a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos...

"Resiste!" - le dijo mientras trataba de cubrir su herida...

"Bombom!" - volvió a gritar mientras hacia en esfuerzo por levantarse...

"No hay tiempo!" - le reprendió Yaten mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la habitación con rumbo a la camioneta –" debemos llevarlos a un hospital"

"quiero estar con ella!"- le grito al tiempo que toda la habitación le daba vueltas...

"Hazlo por ella!" - le grito nuevamente- "necesita atención medica urgente!"

"Bombón" - se escucho apenas un susurro. Había perdido mucha sangre. Se desmayo...

Seya iba recostado en el asiento del pasajero. Taiki tenia a Serena en brazos en uno de los asientos de atrás y Yaten conducía...

"Resiste Serena...pronto estarás bien" -le decía Taiki

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - pregunto la chica en un murmullo – "¿por qué Darien?" -fue lo ultimo que el castaño escucho antes de que la rubia perdiera la conciencia

"_Ese maldito!" - _pensó Taiki mientras trataba de evitar la perdida de sangre de la chica….

Se había apuñalado a si misma.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

HOLA!

¿Qué tal? ¿Me odian? Bueno ya les había advertido que les iba a dar algunas sorpresas,

Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, por favor síganlo haciendo.

**NOTA URGENTE:**

**Necesito su opinión, lo que pasa es que el los capítulos siguientes manejo algunos recuerdos de lo sucedido entre Serena y Darien y creo que mi imaginación y yo nos fuimos muy, muy lejos y quizás fuimos muy explícitos y descriptivos.**

**Para nada es mi intención incomodar u ofender a alguien con ese tema así que necesito que me den su opinión ¿dejo los siguientes capítulos tal y como están o quieren que modifique y suavice (por así decirlo) la descripción del suceso?**

**Tomen en cuenta que advierto que mi relato se torno algo fuerte y lo digo en serio.**

**Por otro lado si la mayoría quiere que lo suavice y queda alguien por ahí que quiera conocer la versión original pues me avisa y con gusto se la mando.**

**Por favor opinen ya que de eso depende la prontitud con que suba los siguientes capítulos.**

**Cuídense!**

**Vinisa**

**14/07/2006**


	11. Solo, dejenme morir

**11. Solo... déjenme morir.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Bombón" - se escucho apenas un susurro. Había perdido mucha sangre. Se desmayo...

Seya iba recostado en el asiento del pasajero. Taiki tenia a Serena en brazos en uno de los asientos de atrás y Yaten conducía...

"Resiste Serena...pronto estarás bien" -le decía Taiki

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - pregunto la chica en un murmullo – "¿por qué Darien?" -fue lo ultimo que el castaño escucho antes de que la rubia perdiera la conciencia

"_Ese maldito!" - _pensó Taiki mientras trataba de evitar la perdida de sangre de la chica….

Se había apuñalado a si misma.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"por favor... por favor que se encuentre bien" - pensaban las ocho sailors mientras corrían a toda prisa saltando tejados

A pocos metros de la casa pudieron notar la ventana hecha añicos y la puerta derrumbada

"no... por favor... no!" - fue el pensamiento colectivo.

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo se separaron: Setsuna, Hotaru y Amy entraron por la puerta principal. Michiru, Mina y Lita por la parte trasera, mientras que Rey, Artemis y Haruka entraron directamente a la habitación por medio de la ventana.

Los dos grupos de la planta baja entraron con cuidado y decisión, listas para eliminar a cualquier intruso que pudiera estar amenazando la seguridad de su princesa. Avanzaban en posición de ataque cuando…

"Noooo" -se escucho un grito proveniente de la parte superior.

"Es Rey!"- grito Amy al tiempo que todas subían lo mas rápido posible.

La puerta de la habitación derrumbada.

La cosas tiradas.

El espejo quebrado.

Sangre!.

Las seis chicas que acababan de entrar quedaron completamente paralizadas.

Rey se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a un charco de sangre... llorando amargamente...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el hospital.

Yaten se encontraba en una de las salas de espera del tercer piso, habían llevado a Seya a quirófano para verificar que no hubiera recibido daño en algún órgano interno y para cerrar la herida.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, la imagen de cómo Serena le clavo aquel cristal a su hermano se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Taiki en espera de noticias del estado de Serena. Al igual que Yaten estaba muy perturbado por lo sucedido, pero lo que no podía sacar de su mente eran las últimas palabras que la rubia había pronunciado antes de perder la conciencia

"_porque Darien"..._

Sabía que Darien era la culpable y sabía que ella se encontraba muy perturbada y que tal vez su dolor y sufrimiento le hicieron ver en Seya al responsable de todo.

"Seya tenia razón... el no la ama...jamás la amo... " 

"Disculpe"- escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿cómo esta ella?"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En casa de Serena.

"no" - pensaron todas mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y trataban de no desvanecerse por la impresión.

"¿Dónde?"

"No esta aquí" -respondió un alterado Artemis saliendo del baño

"¿Donde rayos puede estar?" -gritaba Haruka sumamente angustiada

"Huellas" -se escucho la voz de Hotaru.

En la habitación había huellas que no pertenecían a Serena, al parecer habían pisado la sangre y marcado sus pasos.

Se percataron de que había dos sitios en la habitación donde había un abundante charco de sangre.

"No es posible" - se escucho la voz de Mina que sostenía una prenda entre sus manos

Haruka llego hasta ella y se la arrebato...

"Es...es el saco de ese invesi" - grito mientras lo mostraba al resto de los presentes.

Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna se acercaron. Artemis permanecía en un rincón paralizado, quizás culpándose. Mientras que Mina, Lita y Amy se encontraban alrededor de Rey que seguía en el suelo.

Vieron el saco con detenimiento... la sangre... la manga desgarrada.

"Si alguno de ese trío de invesiles daño a mi princesa... los matare!" - amenazo Haruka.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Delicada, perdió mucha sangre, aun no podría decirle, es necesario un donante"

"¿Donante?... Yo puedo darle de la mía... solo sálvela"

"Bien, pero su hermano también necesita, ¿hay alguien mas que pueda donar?"

"Mi otro hermano"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Ustedes les dijeron que ella estaba sola... desprotegida!" - les grito Michiru a las cuatro sailor interiores.

"Si ellos son los responsables del dolor de mi princesa ustedes cuatro correrán su misma suerte! - sentencio la pequeña Hotaru mientras las amenazaba con su alabarda.

Las cuatro inner la vieron con temor y sorpresa al saber perfectamente lo que esa amenaza significaba.

"Ellos jamás..." -trato de decir algo Lita

"Estan advertidas" - amenazo una furiosa señora de los vientos –"si la princesa esta en peligro por su estupidez, lo pagaran muy caro"

"Si en verdad ellos fueran responsables de esto" - se escucho la voz de Rey mientras se levantaba – "nosotras mismas los mataríamos para después recibir nuestro castigo"

"Ya se vera" - fue el simple y frió comentario de sailor Plut

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Cómo esta?" -pregunto dando un salto para ponerse de pie.

"Tubo mucha suerte, no sufrió daño interno, se encuentra estable, con una trasfusión de sangre y mucho reposo se recuperara rápidamente"

Yaten sintió como si se quitara un gran peso de encima

"_El estará bien..."_

"Su hermano es muy obstinado, desde que despertó ha insistido en algo referente a un bombón, tuvimos que sedarlo"

"_la ama demasiado"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Basta!" - las reprendió Artemis – "la princesa esta débil, pero aun puedo sentirla, sin embargo se debilita mas a cada minuto... debemos encontrarla!"

"¿acaso no podemos tele transpórtanos hasta donde esta? - pregunto Mina sumamente angustiada

"Sigo sin localizar su aura... no la encuentro!" - grito una exaltada sailor Mars

"Por ahora lo único que sabemos de ella es por medio de la empatia que tiene con Artemis, pero mientras no localicemos su aura o no sepamos exactamente donde esta no podremos tele transportarnos" -comento Amy en tono triste

"Una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro a la habitación alborotando el cabello de todos los presentes y segundos después...

"El viento se niega a responderme" - dijo Haruka sin creer que su elemento la traicionara.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En algún lugar desconocido.

"¿Crees que este bien el impedir que los elementos les respondan?"

"Si Geo por ahora es lo mejor, aun no esta lista para volver a verlas"

"Pero las necesita"

"Lo se Amberes, pero es necesario que se reestablezca"

"Ella no lo merecía"

"Lo se Larios, ella menos que nadie"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Serenety"

"_no... no quiero oir nada... no quiero ver a nadie... solo déjenme en paz!"_

"Serenety...lo lamento"

"_Déjame... vete!" - gritaba en medio de la penumbra en que se encontraba._

"Mi dulce niña... por favor escucha…"

"_No, no quiero... no quiero escuchar... no quiero nada... solo déjame sola... por favor Madre solo quiero llorar... no me importa nada... ya no tengo nada... solo déjame sola..."_

"Mi ángel... Lamento todo lo que ha pasado... tu sufrimiento"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"ese maldito... ¿cómo pudo?...tantas veces que ella arriesgo su vida por este planeta, por el... ¿como pudo sabiendo cuanto lo amaba?""

Taiki se encontraba en la habitación en que tenían a Serena, había pasado toda la noche velando a su lado, los médicos habían logrado detener la hemorragia y cerrar las heridas, pero lo preocupaba mucho lo que el doctor le había dicho:

"logramos estabilizarla, pero se encuentra delicada, y lamento decirle que confirmamos su teoría... abusaron de ella y le causaron mucho daño, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que ella no parece tener deseos de reaccionar, ya debería haber despertado y no lo ha hecho, cayo en estado de shock... lo lamento pero no podemos hacer mas... todo depende de ella..."

"Serena no te dejes vencer... debes ser fuerte... debes vivir" - le decía mientras acariciaba su mano.

"Se ve tan frágil" - se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

"Si... jamás creería que es la misma chica alegre y atarantada de hace tiempo"

"Si, lo se, es extraño no escuchar sus risas o sus regaños"

"Si, y sin embargo en todo este tiempo el recuerdo que había tenido de ella, es el de aquel hermoso ángel que derroto al caos"

"Fue impresionante... jamás pensé que esa niña llorona tuviera tanta fuerza, tanto valor, tanto amor por la vida"

"¿Tienes idea de por que lo hizo?"

"Demasiado dolor... no creyó soportarlo"

"Si, entiendo lo de su problema con las chicas pero eso no explica sus golpes, ni su deseo por suicidarse, ¿qué hay de Darien? Lo ama demasiado... quizás la estaban manipulando... quizás el nuevo enemigo"

Taiki no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que descubrió, aun había algunos cabos sueltos y quería atarlos antes de crear un problema mayor.

"Si, tal vez" - comento con melancolía y un dejo de rabia en sus palabras – "oye, ¿lograste sanar a Seya?" - pregunto para cambiar de tema.

"Si, un poco, para mañana estará como nuevo"

"¿Por qué no pudiste sanarlo enseguida de que Serena lo ataco?"

"Estaba demasiado alterado y el no ayudaba mucho al estarse moviendo y gritando como loco... bombón, bombón, además que tenia mucho tiempo sin usar mis poderes"

"¿crees que puedas hacer algo por ella?"

"A eso he venido... tratare" -dijo mientras de acercaba y ponía una mano sobre la frente de la chica y otra a la altita de su vientre.

Yaten se concentro y una ligera luz salio de sus manos. Segundos después aparto repentinamente sus manos y abrió los ojos con sompesa...

"Algo anda mal... muy mal"

"¿A que te refieres, ¿de que rayos hablas?"

"Su cuerpo rechaza mi poder"

"¿qué?"

"No la estaban controlando, era ella misma, ella no quiere ser sanada, ella realmente desea morir"

"No!... eso no es cierto!"

"Seya!"

"Ella no puede morir, no puede desearlo, no puede!... no cuando yo la amo mas que a nada en la vida" - decía mientras se acercaba a la cama

"Tu deberías estar en reposo, aun no estas completamente recuperado" -le decía Yaten mientras trataba de llevarlo a su habitación.

"Nooo!... suéltame!... solo quiero estar con ella"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

_Serena se encontraba en el suelo, sintiendo lastima por si misma... odiándose... esperando que todo acabara... solo quería estar sola con su dolor, quería llorar eternamente su desgracia._

"_Por favor" - suplicaba amargamente – "solo déjame... ya no tengo nada... solo quiero quedarme aquí... solo quiero llorar... déjame morir"_

"Mi niña... tu tiempo aun no ha llegado... aun tiene mucho por que vivir... no te rindas"

"_No!... ya no tengo nada!... nada!"_

_La Reina se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos._

"_Por favor... solo déjame sola... ya no quiero nada... el... el no me amaba... el destruyo todo aquello por lo que luchaba... el mato a Rini!... ya no tengo nada!"_

"Mi dulce ángel... eso no es cierto... aun tienes mucho por que luchar... mucho por que vivir..."

"_Mentira!" _

"Aun hay muchas personas que te aman...las sailors te están buscando... están sufriendo mucho por ti"

"_¿Las chicas?...no... ellas me odian... yo tengo la culpa... el me engaño"_

"Ellas jamás te odiarían... te aman demasiado" - le dijo al tiempo que hacia aparecer una imagen en la que podía verse a las chicas sumamente angustiadas.

"_Pero ellas"_

"_ellas te buscan desesperadamente... mira sus rostros, mira su angustia al no encontrarte, al saber que algo te ha pasado y no poder estar contigo... mira su dolor, sus lagrimas... todo eso es por ti... porque te aman... y ellas no son las únicas" - le dijo al tiempo que hacia que la imagen cambiara, en ella podía verse a si misma en la cama de un hospital, podía ver a Seya llorando a su lado, tomando su mano, suplicando que no lo dejara, pudo ver a Taiki y aun a Yaten derramar sus lagrimas._

"_Ellos"_

"Ellos vinieron a buscarte, ese joven te ama mas que a nada, sus hermanos han llorado por ti, porque te quieren, porque se rehúsan a aceptar que te estas dejando vencer"

"_Pero"_

"Existen muchas personas que te aman... no las abandones a su suerte... te necesitan hoy mas que nunca... no puedes traicionar su cariño"

"_Ya lo hice... ya les falle"_

"Y sin embargo aun están esperando volver a verte... te extrañan"

"_No lo merezco... no merezco nada...su cariño... su amor... nada...no lo merezco!" -grito saliendo del abrazo de su madre y mirándola fríamente_

"_Vete!... no quiero volver... todos ellos estarán mejor sin mi"_

"Serenety"

"_Vete madre... ya no quiero saber nada... solo déjenme tranquila... ya no quiero volver... no tengo porque hacerlo... déjenme morir... dejame... VETE!" -grito con todas sus fuerzas, cerro los ojos y tapo sus oídos con sus manos. _

_Ya no quería escuchar nada, no quería saber nada más..._

"_mi futuro esta destruido, Rini jamás nacerá, las chicas podrán vivir una vida normal, podrán realizar sus sueños, Seya se enamorara y será feliz con alguien mas"_

"_he cumplido con mi ultima misión, me he vengado. Darien ha muerto, no dañara a nadie mas y ahora yo también puedo morir"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"_Cada minuto te siento más lejos_

_Y por mas que te llamo tu no pareces escucharme…_

_Ay!... como duele aceptar que te estoy perdiendo,_

_Que te me vas..._

_Que no encuentro como retenerte..._

_Y voy muriendo poco a poco al saberte tan distante..._

_Al darme cuenta que a cada segundo_

Te vas volviendo aun más inalcanzable…

Que te alejas de mi,

Que marchas a aquel lugar de donde no puedo rescatarte...

Por favor... no me dejes solo,

Regresa a mi lado... o llévame contigo... "

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Una vez más Taiki se encontraba solo en la habitación con Serena. Gracias a que Yaten había usado sus poderes de sanidad en Seya este ya se encontraba perfectamente y los doctores lo habían dado de alto argumentando una "recuperación milagrosa"

Sin embargo habían tenido que drogarlo para poder sacarlo del hospital, era necesario que descansara, Yaten se lo había llevado al departamento. Aunque ya se encontraba bien físicamente aun tenía las cicatrices visibles de la cara y el cuello ya que Yaten se había concentrado en la de su costado.

Era mas bien su estado emocional lo que tenia preocupados a sus hermanos, ellos sabían cuanto le dolía ver a Serena en ese estado, es por eso que trataban de mantenerlo lejos de ella hasta que lograra algún cambio. Cosa que el chico de cabello azabache no aceptaba en absoluto.

Taiki la veía fijamente, le perturbaba lo que Yaten había dicho y el no podía evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones:

"_se siente sola y traicionada, sus familia murió, culpa a las chicas y por eso no quiere ni verlas, y ahora Darien la lastima de esta manera, es compresible que no quiera vivir cuando cree que lo ha perdido todo"_

"_se que ataco a Seya quizás porque pensó que se trataba de Darien, quería matarlo... quizás piense que lo hizo y que puede morir sabiendo que no tiene nada por que luchar y que ha matado a Darien"_

"_pero esta equivocada, las chicas no la traicionaron, fueron engañadas y Darien no puede estar muerto, seguramente ese infeliz anda muy campante sabiéndose el soberano de la tierra y creyendo que puede hacer lo que le plazca"_

"Serena...espero que puedas escuchar mi voz…no puedes rendirte... aun no ha llegado tu hora... no te rindas"

"Las chicas no te traicionaron" – le decía mientras acariciaba su mano.- "ellas te quieren mucho"- hizo una pausa mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de la frente de la rubia.

"Serena... se lo que Darien te hizo" –la voz del castaño se quebró un poco al recordar aquello - "Se que quieres vengarte... lo mereces... debes despertar para poder hacerlo... debes hacerle pagar lo que te hizo"

"Serena... escúchame" - fue notable como el tono de voz de Taiki cambio por uno mas serio cargado de cierto odio y resentimiento ante lo que estaba por decir – "Darien esta vivo"

"Nooo!" –grito la rubia al tiempo que despertaba.

Taiki se alegro al ver que abría los ojos pero pudo ver en ellos algo que lo asusto: dolor, desprecio y una expresión de odio que jamás creyó que esos hermosos zafiros azules poseyeran…

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

"no he podido encontrarlo" - dijo Luna mientras entraba al salón donde se encontraban todos, no habían querido separarse, estaban al pendiente de cualquier noticia de su princesa

"No es posible que también este desaparecido ¿dónde puede estar?"

"No lo se Lita, pero le he llamado a todas horas y no responde"

"Esto me preocupa, no es posible que los futuros soberanos de la tierra hayan desaparecido" -comento Michiru

"Es muy débil...esta sufriendo... ¿dónde?"- murmuraba Artemis en uno de los rincones

"¿Puedes sentirla?" – le pregunto Luna

"Siempre... no he dejado de sentirla, es solo que es muy débil... no puedo ubicarla"

"¿Porque yo sigo sin sentir su aura?" - pregunto la sacerdotisa

"Es que ha cambiado un poco y no la has identificado... _"eso no es bueno, puedo sentir una ligera energía maligna, algo esta contaminando su corazón puro... debemos encontrarla"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"no es verdad!... No puede serlo!" - lloraba amargamente

"Serena tranquilízate"

"Debo terminar con todo esto!... debo impedir que haga mas daño"

"Estas herida y muy débil, debes descansar"

"No!" - le dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba – "aaahhh!" - grito al sentir el dolor de su herida

"Por favor Serena tranquilízate puedes abrirte la herida, debes descansar y recuperarte de lo contrario no podrás hacer nada en su contra"

Serena cubrió su rostro con sus manos - "¿por qué?" – sollozaba – "¿cómo pudo, yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida"

"Lo se" - la consoló el castaño mientras retiraba con delicadeza sus manos para poder verla a los ojos – "pero lo pagara, no podrá ocultarse, lo encontraremos y lo pagara muy caro"

"¿Cómo puede estar vivo?... yo..."

"Estabas muy confundida... el dolor y la amargura te hicieron perder la razón por unos momentos"

"No... aun puedo sentir como mis manos se cubrían con su sangre" - le dijo al tiempo que las veía fijamente.- "yo lo apuñale, estoy segura, lo mate"

"No era el, estabas confundida, te equivocaste de chico"

Taiki pudo darse cuenta de que al parecer no entendía del todo sus palabras – "era Seya"

Serena lo miro con sorpresa – "No, no puede ser, ¿acaso yo?..."

Taiki se apresuro a contarle lo que había pasado desde que llegaron, su enfrentamiento con las sailors, como habían ido a búscala y el estado en que la encontraron. Le contó de su ataque hacia Seya y de cómo intento quitarse la vida hasta el momento en que actualmente se encontraban.

"¿Que es lo que harás?" - le pregunto

"Yo... se lo que debo hacer, sin embargo confieso que tengo miedo de volver a verlo, de sentir su mirada sobre mi, de pensar en que pudiera tocarme y... - comenzó a sollozar, la aterraba la sola idea.

Taiki se acerco y toco su mano – "el no volverá a tocarte, lo prometo y cuando su fin llegue, yo estaré a tu lado"

Aun en medio del miedo y las lágrimas, Serena logro dibujar una sonrisa – "gracias"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Seya despertó en su habitación del departamento, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Se levanto y salio de la habitación, en la sala encontró a Yaten tomando un café.

"¿Donde esta ella?"

"Si, buenos días a ti también, si quieres café sírvete"

"Déjate de estupideces! ¿dónde esta?" - le grito mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba por la camisa

"Sigue en el hospital" - le dijo de modo molesto al tiempo que se liberaba - "Taiki esta con ella"

"Soy yo quien debería estar con ella" - grito al tiempo que entraba a la habitación en busca de sus zapatos

"Taiki llamo hace un par de horas" - dijo Yaten logrando que se detuviera. Seya contuvo la respiración – "Ya despertó"

"Seya voltio y lo vio fijamente esperando no haber imaginado aquellas palabras"

"Ella estará bien" - le dijo mientras le sonreía.

"Sí!" - grito a modo de triunfo al tiempo que corría y abrazaba a su hermano – "yo lo sabia, ella es fuerte, sabia que estabas equivocado, ella jamás desearía morir, seguramente la estaban controlando o algo similar, pero ya no importa... ella se pondrá bien!" - estaba realmente feliz – "debo ir a verla"

Yaten se quedo parado en medio de la sala, escuchando la alegría de su hermano, lo veía con nostalgia, con algo de tristeza...

"estoy seguro de no haberme equivocado... ella realmente lo deseaba... deseaba morir...pero, ¿por qué?... no lo entiendo, me alegra saber que estará bien, en especial por Seya pero, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de parecer, ¿habrá sido el, ¿habrá escuchado sus suplicas?... no lo se... solo espero que todo resulte para bien..."

"Yaten date prisa!" - grito Seya estando en la puerta- _"debo verla"_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"No puedo creerlo... pude haberlo matado"

"No es tu culpa, no eres tu misma, estabas confundida"

"Pero pude hacerlo, y si..."

"Ya no importa, el esta bien. Yaten logro sanarlo"

"Debe odiarme" - comento con tristeza

Jajajajaja - estallo en carcajadas el castaño cosa que desoriento a la rubia – "como puedes creer que el podría odiarte, es lo mas tonto que he oído en mi vida, te apuesto a que si le queda cicatriz, la venerara todos los días frente al espejo solo por saber que fuiste tu quien la formo en su piel"

Serena no pudo evitar imaginarlo y comenzó a reír - "eso significa que sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre" - comento con alegría olvidando por un momento su dolor y angustia.

Al parecer la compañía del castaño la reconfortaba. El lo sabía todo y no tenía que fingir. Ya había llorado abiertamente en su hombro, el la había consolado y ahora la hacia reír como jamás creyó volver a hacerlo.

"Te ves hermosa cuando ríes" - le comento con dulzura – "así es la Serena que yo recordaba"

La rubia dejo de reír y bajo la mirada – "la Serena que tu recordabas a muerto, ahora soy solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, o pude llegar a ser"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

_Bombón... me alegra saber que has despertado... pronto te veré... pero…¿qué fue lo que te paso?. ¿Quien te ataco, ¿acaso fue el nuevo enemigo del que las chicas hablaron?... Pero ellas dijeron que el peligro había pasado... no lo entiendo... lo lamento... volví a fallarte... debí estar a tu lado... debí protegerte... bombón..._

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Las chicas deben estar preocupadas... ¿Quieres que..."

"No, aun no estoy lista para verlas, no tienes idea de todas las cosas que les dije, de la forma en que las trate"

"Estoy seguro que ellas entenderán todo y se alegraran de que todo se aclare"

"No lo se Taiki, no se si serán capaces de perdonarme, las herí demasiado"

"Lo harán, lo se"

"incluso llegue a.."

"Ya no tiene importancia, .pronto todo regresara a la normalidad"

Serena solamente suspiro – "no se si eso sea lo mejor"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Nada... olvídalo"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Las sailors estaban un poco mas tranquilas. Las reina les había informado que Serena se encontraba a salvo. Sin embargo fue para todos visible la triste expresión en el rostro de su reina así como la preocupación que sus ojos expresaban y no dejaban de preguntarse ¿dónde estará Serena y que le habrá ocurrido, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Habían buscado en todas partes, incluso saliendo de casa de la rubia se habían dirigido al departamento de los chicos pero no habían encontrado nada.

"Quizás el enemigo que mencionó la reina"

"Cállate! - interrumpió Haruka a Rey – "aun me niego a creer que el este con vida, no puede ser posible"

"hay algunas cosas que no entiendo" - dijo Michiru – "mencionaron que Luna y Artemis recuperaron su forma Humana debido a que el enemigo es mas poderoso que todos los anteriores y que ni siquiera el cristal de plata seria suficiente"

"Y fue por eso que la reina despertó nuestro verdadero poder ya que Serena necesitara toda la protección posible "- comentaba Amy

" ...y al parecer ustedes saben quien es ese enemigo (refiriéndose a Luna, Artemis, Haruka y Setsuna), pero nosotras no lo recordamos, ¿por qué?" - continuó Lita

"En realidad no es mucho lo que yo se sobre ese tema" - comento Setsuna " – "pero tengo entendido que el enemigo del que la reina hablo, es un sabio que traiciono al concilio y fue en busca del cristal de plata"

"¿Tu ya sabían algo del concilio?"- pregunto la sacerdotisa

"¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?" - se le unió Amy

"Cuando eso paso Setsuna apenas terminaba su entrenamiento como sailor, a ustedes aun les faltaba algún tiempo, es por eso que no saben casi nada al respecto y lo poco que sabían el cristal de plata se encargo de que lo olvidaran" - aclaro Luna

"¿El cristal de plata borro nuestras memoria?" - pregunto Hotaru – "¿por qué?"

"Por el bien de la princesa, pero ahora que la reina les devolvió su verdadero poder irán recordando poco a poco aquello que habían olvidado"

"¿Acaso Serena también recordara?" - pregunto Haruka en un tono asustado

"Esperemos que no" - respondió Artemis.

"Será mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben" - comento una desesperada señora del fuego – "no soporto ignorar de que se trata todo esto"

"Rey tiene razón" - secundo Mina – "entre mas sepamos al respecto, podremos ser de mayor ayuda"

Luna volteo a ver a Artemis. Ambos suspiraron y así la antigua gata se dispuso a comenzar su relato...

"Bueno" - suspiro nuevamente Luna – "hasta ahora ya saben que es el concilio, así como de la audiencia que este solicito con la princesa cuando ella tenia solamente 5 años, lo que no saben es lo que paso los años siguientes:"

RECUERDO

"Luna ¿ya se han marchado?" - pregunto la reina a su consejera

"No majestad, aun continúan hablando con el rey"

"¿Dónde esta Serenety?"

"Aun esta con ellos mi reyna"

"Majestad ¿pasa algo, perece muy preocupada"

"Lo estoy Artemis, no puedo evitarlo"

"Pero ya todo paso, la princesa esta bien, lo sabios se marcharan de un momento a otro y todo volverá a la normalidad"

"En verdad eso espero, sin embargo hay algo que me tiene intranquila, no se que es, pero las palabras de esos hombres me inquietan"

"¿a que se refiere majestad, si mal no recuerdo se refirieron de una forma hermosa a la princesa diciendo que seria una gran soberana y que es poseedora del corazón mas puro que jamás existirá, lo cual me parece hermoso"

"Si Luna, sin duda son palabras hermosas, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo mas oculto en esas hermosas frases, lo presiento"

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS...

"La princesa ha crecido mucho majestad y cada día es mas hermosa" - comentaba Luna mientras ella y la reina observaban por uno de los ventanales como la joven princesa de 8 años jugaba con su fiel guardián"

"Si Luna, tienes razón, dentro de poco Artemis ya no podrá controlarla, indudablemente la princesa heredo el espíritu salvaje de su padre"

"Hablando nuevamente a mis espaldas" - se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta –"¿cuándo se les va a quitar la costumbre?"

"Majestad"- hizo Luna una reverencia

"Eliot, sabes bien esa respuesta"

"El rey la miro de forma suspicaz"

"Nunca" - comento ella "- tu y Serenety son lo único que llena mi vida, ¿de que otra cosa podría hablar sino de ustedes?"

El rey abrazo a su esposa por la cintura y juntos contemplaron por aquel hermoso ventanal a su pequeña.

"Cada día se parase mas a ti, tiene tu belleza y tu gracia" - comento el rey en forma coqueta

"También tiene tu carácter y espíritu indomable, en un par de años mas no podremos controlarla"

"No digas eso, es solo una niña, aunque no le haría mal ingresar a los entrenamientos con las sailors de los planetas interiores" - comento el rey mientras veía a su hija de forma melancólica

La reina salio de su abrazo y lo miro detenidamente a la cara – "¿acaso quieres convertir a Serenety en una Sailor?"

"¿Qué de malo tendría?"

"Ella es la princesa, su deber será reinar, las sailor scauts se entrenaran para protegerla, no veo por que ella tenga que estar involucrada en esa clase de entrenamientos"

"Ayudarían a formar su carácter, a conocer el trabajo en equipo, a tener amigas"

"Ella ya tiene amigas"

"Eso no es verdad, la única niña con la que convive es con Molly la hija de la cocinera, ya que en rara ocasión ve a las sailors exteriores por que están en constante entrenamiento y por lo demás solo juega con Artemis y en ocasiones con Luna, le aria bien convivir con niñas de su edad y que mejor que con las cuatro princesas"

"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón, ¿Por que te rehúsas a decirme la verdad?" - pregunto la reina mientras devolvía la vista a su pequeña hija

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Acaso crees que no lo he notado, desde que esos hombres de concilio vinieran hace 3 años…"

"No Serenety…"

"¿Por que!...¿por qué te rehúsas a hablarlo? Se que hay algo, mi intuición de madre me lo dice, se que aquellas hermosas palabras con las que aquel hombre se refirió a Serenety ocultan algo mas, algo de su destino, lo se..."

Luna solo bajo la mirada sabia que tarde o temprano la reina volvería a hacerle esas preguntas a su esposo y de alguna forma sabia que el nuevamente evitaría responderlas.

"Por favor Serenety"

"No Eliot, necesito saber la verdad, se que algo me ocultas lo veo en la forma en que ves a nuestra hija"

"Serenety yo…"

"Papi!" - entro corriendo un pequeño torbellino

"¿Que sucede ángel? - le pregunto mientras la cargaba en brazos y le sonreía quizás agradecido por la interrupción

"Majestad las princesas llagaron" - anuncio Artemis...

"aso que eso era ¿estas emocionada por la llegada de las princesas?" –la pequeña rubia solo asintió con una gran sonrisa

"Las conocerás mas tarde en una presentación formal, por ahora debes darte un baño y vestirte apropiadamente"- le comento dulcemente su madre

La pequeña princesa se le quedo viendo fijamente y saliendo del abrazo de su padre camino hacia ella. La reina se inclino para estar a su altura pensando que quizás su pequeña deseaba un beso

"¿Porque estas triste mami?" - le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. La pregunta sorprendió a los presentes. Al parecer la niña había leído la angustia en los ojos de su madre – "¿tienes miedo?" - volvió a preguntar.

La reina no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos mientras contemplaba el angelical rostro de su hija – "solo de que algo pueda lastimarte" - le respondió con dulzura.

"Entonces no temas" - comento la pequeña – "yo soy fuerte, nunca me pasara nada y a ti tampoco porque papa nos cuida y cuando el no este yo cuidare de ti hasta que regrese" – completo con una gran sonrisa

La reina abrazo fuertemente a su hija- "te amo tanto" -le comento al oído

"Yo también te amo mami y a papa y a Artemis y a luna aunque me regañe" - dijo esto ultimo volviendo a ver a su nana quien la esperaba en la puerta

"Lo sabemos amor" - se acerco el rey – "pero debes arreglarte para conocer a las princesas, estoy seguro de que a ellas también llegaras a quererlas mucho"

"Si, lo se, algún día ellas serán todo lo que tenga"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Hola, estuve checando los capítulos siguientes y me di cuenta que aun falta un poco para lo de los recuerdos, jeje, pero agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su sugerencias, espero subir el siguiente capitulo el lunes y así acercarnos mas a lo de los recuerdos

Bueno cuídense mucho y sigan dejando sus comentarios plis…

Vinisa

29/07/2006


	12. La lealtad de una princesa

12. La lealtad de una princesa.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

La reina abrazo fuertemente a su hija- "te amo tanto" -le comento al oído

"Yo también te amo mami y a papa y a Artemis y a Luna aunque me regañe" - dijo esto ultimo volviendo a ver a su nana quien la esperaba en la puerta

"Lo sabemos amor" - se acerco el rey – "pero debes arreglarte para conocer a las princesas, estoy seguro de que a ellas también llegaras a quererlas mucho"

"Si, lo se, algún día ellas serán todo lo que tenga" - comento sin darle realmente importancia a sus palabras y salio del salón seguida de Luna.

"¿Por qué Eliot¿Por qué dijo eso?"- pregunto angustiada la reina al haber escuchado perfectamente el ultimo comentario de su hija

"Es solo una niña, seguramente no se dio cuenta de sus palabras"

"Sabes mejor que yo que Serenety puede ver el futuro a través de sus sueños"

"Te aseguro que fue solo un comentario sin importancia, es solo que esta entusiasmada por conocerlas, como ya te había dicho necesita amigas de su edad, eso es todo"- le dijo mientras la atraía nuevamente a sus brazos – "así que deja de preocuparte y ve a prepararte para la cena, tu también debes recibir a las princesas de una manera apropiada" - le comento con dulzura

"Eliot…"

"No te preocupes amor, todo esta bien"

Esa misma noche...

"Luna¿crees que les simpatice a las princesas?"- le pregunto la pequeña niña a su nana

"Por supuesto linda, seguramente te querrán mucho"

"Luna ¿y porque deben entrenar para ser sailors¿Ellas lo pidieron?"

"Serenety tu ya conoces la respuesta"- le dijo Luna mientras cepillaba su rubio cabello

"Por favor dímelo..."

"De acuerdo, pero espero que esta sea la ultima vez"- le dijo mientras picaba cariñosamente sus costillas- "todos los planetas que pertenecen al milenio de plata ofrecen una joven para que sea entrenada como sailor al servicio del reino, cada una de esas jóvenes lleva en su interior el poder de su planeta regente y son entrenadas para que puedan utilizarlo"

"¿Cuál es el deber de las sailors?"

"El principal deber de ellas será protegerte a ti linda ya que tu eres la futura reina del milenio de plata"

"Entonces las separaron de sus familias para que pudieran cuidarme"

"Por así decirlo... si"

"Pero van a estar tristes"

"Ya veras que no, siempre van a estar juntas y se van a querer mucho entre ellas que jamás se sentirán solas o tristes"

"¿Como Haruka y Setsuna y Michiru?"

"Si, como ellas"

"Ah... ¿y si algo le pasa a ellas?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ellas deben protegerme a mi, pero ¿quién las protegerá a ellas?" - pregunto viendo fijamente a los ojos de su nana

"Ellas se cuidaran unas a otras"

"Pero y si..."

"Es suficiente linda, si llegamos tarde a la presentación tu mama no estará muy contenta" - le contento mientras alisaba el blanco vestido de la niña

En el salón del trono...

"Serenety ya se esta tardando - comento la reina

"Tranquilízate... mira ya viene"

La joven princesa se acerco al trono y tomo su lugar a la izquierda de su padre. Casi de inmediato las puertas del salón se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de las princesas quien una a una se fueron acercando hasta quedar una al lado de la otra frente al trono.

"Bienvenidas princesas" - se escucho la voz de la reina

"Es un placer estar aquí majestades" - respondieron a unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

Una de las cuatro princesas de hermoso cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos rubí dio un paso al frente e inclinándose una vez más dijo:

"Majestades, mi nombre el Rey princesa de marte, he venido a la luna para ser entrenada como Sailor Mars, de hoy en adelante estoy al servicio del reino y entregare mi vida a la protección de la princesa"

"Majestades" - dio un paso al frente otra mas de la princesa, la mas alta de las cuatro, de cabellera castaña y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda – "mi nombre es Lita, princesa de Júpiter, he venido a la luna para ser entrenada cono Sailor Júpiter, de hoy en adelante estoy al servicio del reino y entregara mi vida a la protección de la princesa"

Una tercer princesa siguió los pasos de las dos primeras, esta de una larga y brillante cabellera dorada y ojos azules – "Mi nombre es Mina, princesa de venus he venido a la luna para ser entrenada cono Sailor Venus, de hoy en adelante estoy al servicio del reino y entregara mi vida a la protección de la princesa"

La ultima de las princesas, una hermosa joven de frágil apariencia, con una corta cabellera azul y ojos del mismo tono dio un paso al frente e inclinándose dijo: "Mi nombre el Amy, princesa de Mercurio, he venido a la luna para ser entrenada cono Sailor Mercury, de hoy en adelante estoy al servicio del reino y entregara mi vida a la protección de la princesa"

Una vez que las cuatro princesas terminaron su presentación la reina dio la orden de que todos pasaran al comedor para llevar a cabo la cena formal y permitir así que su hija pudiera convivir con las futuras sailors scauts.

Más tarde esa misma noche.

"¿Qué te parecieron las princesa¿te simpatizaron?" - le pregunto la reina a su hija mientras la arropaba.

"Si, aunque son raras" -comento la pequeña

"¿Raras¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Amy es muy seria, pareciera que casi no le gusta hablar"

"Es tímida"

"Rey tiene cara de enojona"

"He oído que es temperamental, pero también es muy dedicada a lo que hace"

"Mina es muy alegre...demasiado"

"Ser alegre no es malo¿y que hay de la princesa de Júpiter?

"Lita también es muy seria, aunque no tanto como Amy, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hace sentir triste"

"¿A que te refieres?" - le pregunto sabiendo que su pequeña jamás se equivocaba, tenia un agudo sentido de empatia con casi todos los que cruzaban en su camino, sabia dar juicios muy certeros.

"Se siente sola, esta muy triste y cuando nadie la mira a veces llora"

"¿Ella te lo dijo?"

"No, pude verlo en sus ojos" - respondió como si fuera mas que obvio – "¿tu sabes que le pasa?

"Su mama murió hace poco, seguramente es por eso que esta triste"

"Mami"

mmmm...

"¿Cuándo empezara el entrenamiento?"

"En un par de días... ¿por qué?"

"Haruka me dijo que las clases eran difíciles y que en ocasiones se lastimaban, pero papa dice que el dolor te hace mas fuerte, así que yo no tengo miedo"

"¿Miedo¿y porque habrías de tenerlo amor?"

"Pues por los entrenamientos"

"Pero amor " - la llamo entre una ligera riza –"los entrenamientos son solo para las futuras sailors no para las futuras reinas"

"Lo se mama, pero yo también seré una sailor"

FIN DEL RECIERDO

"Entonces la reina no estaba de acuerdo en que Serena fuera una sailor¿qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión?" - pregunto Mina

"Nada, nunca cambio de opinión y el rey ya no se atrevió a seguir causándole molestias con ese tema así que decidieron olvidarlo... simplemente Serena seria la princesa y nada mas"

"Pero..." - Hotaru trato de hacer nuevamente una pregunta

"Pero al parecer se olvidaron que su hija era muy obstinada y que no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente" - comento Luna

"Los entrenamientos se llevaban a cabo en un salón especial que se había construido en palacio especialmente para ese fin" - comentaba Artemis – "ya que la reina no le había dado permiso para entrenar junto con las demás, Serena le rogó que por lo menos la dejara ver los entrenamientos y la reina no se lo pudo negar pensando que solo quería ver lo que sucedía en ellos y que pronto se cansaría de estar de observadora y volvería a su vida habitual como princesa de la luna"

"Pero eso no fue así" - interrumpió Luna – "al parecer Serena hacia mas que simplemente mirar, observaba con detenimiento, ponía atención en cada una de sus clases y por las noches cuando todo palacio dormía ella se encerraba en el salón de entrenamiento a practicar todo lo que había visto en la clase de ese día"

"¿y nunca nadie la descubrió?" - pregunto Amy

"Artemis lo hizo pero como no había nada que pudiera negarle a su princesa se convirtió en su tapadera y la cubría cada que la reina preguntaba por ella"

Artemis solo bajo la vista algo sonrojado por el comentario de su amiga- "¿y que querías que hiciera? Cuando esa niña se proponía algo lo conseguía sin importar los medios" - comento a modo de defensa mientras todos comenzaban a reír sabiendo que eso era enteramente cierto "siempre se salía con la suya"

"¿Y cuando fue que los reyes se enteraron?" -pregunto Lita

"El día de la prueba final de las sailors exteriores"

RECUERDO

"Me parece que fue ayer cuando las princesas llegaron para ser entrenadas como sailors de los planetas exteriores"

"Si Luna tienes razón el tiempo pasa rápidamente, en un par de años mas las sailors interiores también estarán listas para su prueba final"

"Madre" - le llamo una hermosa jovencita de 12 años que entraba en la habitación –" ya todo esta listo, la nave nos espera"

"Serenety ¿estas segura de querer ir, recuerda que eres muy impresionable y esto no va a ser como uno de los tantos entrenamientos que has presenciado, esto será real" - comento la reina

"Lo se madre... pero prefiero estar a tu lado viendo lo que sucede que quedarme aquí y morirme de la angustia, además las inners también irán"

"Si princesa pera ellas lo hacen para saber lo que les espera para su prueba final, en algunos años ellas enfrentaran el mismo desafió"

"Lo se y no importa aun así quiero estar presente"

"De acuerdo¿y donde esta tu padre?" - le pregunto la reina

"Nos espera ya en la nave, si no te importa me adelantare para alcanzarlo, además quiero desearle suerte a las sailors"

"Esta bien anda"

La joven princesa salio de aquella habitación para dirigirse al puerto de salida donde dos naves esperaban listas para partir, en una de ellas viajarían Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna a quienes dejarían en un remoto asteroide donde previamente habían liberado a una decena de monstruos con la finalidad de que las sailors demostraran el fruto de su entrenamiento al eliminarlos.

En la otra nave viajarla la corte real y las princesas de los planetas interiores quienes presenciarían el encuentro desde la nave.

"¿Acaso no planeas desearnos suerte gatita?" - se oyó una voz a sus espaldas

"Haruka...justamente las buscaba para eso aunque no creo que la necesiten, me he dado cuenta de lo fuertes y poderosas que se han vuelto, seguramente cuando la princesa de saturno termine su entrenamiento será como ustedes"

"Si talvez" - respondió Setsuna – "pero aun falta mucho, ella es muy pequeña Majestad"

Serenety se le quedo viendo de manera reprobatoria. Odiaba los formalismos, pero por más que insistía en que la guardiana de Plutón la tratara con más familiaridad esta simplemente parecía no entender el mensaje.

"¿Estarás presente?" - pregunto una joven de cabello aguamarino

"Por supuesto, de lo contrario moriría de la angustia de no saber nada de ustedes"

"Eres muy dulce gatita...pero no debes preocuparte, estaremos bien. Ya veras que nada nos pasara"

"Eso espero Haruka sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento desde que desperté esta mañana, por favor cuídense mucho"- les dijo para después darle un fuerte abrazo a cada una y retirarse para abordar su nave

Las tres jóvenes sailors se quedaron pensativas, en todo el reino era bien sabido que la princesa de la luna nunca se equivocaba con sus inquietudes

Poco tiempo después los reyes de la luna así como la princesa, los dos consejeros y las cuatro sailors de los planetas interiores contemplaban por una gran pantalla como las tres sailor mayores eran dejadas a su merced en aquel asteroide donde los monstruos no tardarían en atacarlas.

"Bien chicas, estamos entrenadas para esto, todo debe salir bien" -decía Sailors Uranus a sus compañeras

Las tres chicas se situaron espalda con espalda en posición de ataque, listas para lo que viniera. De pronto de la tierra salia un monstruo justo frente Plut quien no tardo en lanzar su poderoso ataque para destruirlo. Ese fue el inicio ya que de la nada empezaron a aparecer más monstruos dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas.

TIERRA TIEMBLA!

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

GRITO MORTAL!

Se oía en todas direcciones mientras que los enemigos ivan cayendo uno a uno.

"Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé" - comento Neptium.

"Demasiado" -fue la respuesta de uranus.

De pronto de la tierra salio un monstruo que se situó detrás de Neptium sujetándola fuertemente del cuello y la cintura sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

"SUELTALA!" - grito Uranus ante la posibilidad de que ese ser lastimara a su compañera.

A unos pocos metros Plut se enfrentaba a dos de esas criaturas y por si fuera poco una más apareció para serle frente a la señora de los vientos. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se hizo esperar pero era evidente que la preocupación por su compañera le impedía dar lo mejor de si.

Aquel monstruo le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago que la lanzo varios metros contra una gran roca. La sailor se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque mientras le exigía al otro ser que soltara a Neptium.

En la nave de la corte real…

"Madre algo esta mal, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor sácalas de hay" -

"Serenety esto es una prueba deben terminarla"

"Pero pueden morir"

"Es su deber como sailors estar preparadas incluso a perder la vida en combate"

"Padre!" - le llamo desesperada buscando su apoyo, el jamás le había negado nada...

"Lo siento Ángel, tu madre tiene razón"

La sailor de los mares se encontraba fuertemente sujeta y aquel monstruo la estaba asfixiando, no encontró mas recurso que propinarle un fuerte codazo para lograr así liberarse cayendo al suelo jadeante mientras recuperaba el aire.

Plut había logrado acabar con uno de sus contrincantes cuando el otro desapareció introduciéndose nuevamente en la tierra.

"TIERRA TIEMBLA!" - grito nuevamente la guerrera de los viento acabando así con el monstruo que amenazaba la vida de Neptium. Sin embargo, había descuidado a su propio oponente quien le lanzo un fuerte ataque por la espalda. Uranus voltio al oír un GRITO MORTAL! Seguido de un doloroso grito por parte del monstruo que se encontraba peleando contra ella , sin embargo el ataque que este había lanzado dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la sailor sin que pudieran evitarlo.

"URANUS!" -gritaron las dos guerreras mientas corrían hacia ella.

"HARUKA!" -grito Serenety quien sabia que su amiga no resistiría un nuevo ataque.

Los presentes en la nave voltearon hacia la princesa al escuchar su grito y lo que vieren heló la sangre de todos, en especial de los reyes

En un haz de luz la princesa había desaparecido.

"SERENETY!" - grito la reina al ver como su hija se esfumaba en el aire- " ¿dónde?"

"No puede ser!" - se escucho la voz de Luna. Todos voltearon a la pantalla y pudieron ven como la joven princesa de la luna aparecía entre sailor Uranus y el ultimo monstruo que salía de la tierra dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

"Ve por ella!" - grito la reina al mismo tiempo que el Rey desaparecía como antes lo había hecho su hija.

"Haruka!"- grito al aparecer a su lado y verla frente a si tan herida - "resiste" -le suplico mientras ponía sus manos en el ensangrentado vientre de la sailor y hacia que una calida energía emanara de su cuerpo y curara la herida de su amiga.

"Gatita ¿qué haces aquí... NOOOO!" - grito uranus al ver al ultimo monstruo justo detrás de ella.

"PRINCESA!" -gritaron al unísono Neptium y Plut mientras corrían a toda velocidad para salvarla.

Serenety voltio al sentir aquella presencia a sus espaldas y sin poder evitarlo fue fuertemente sujetada por el cuello y levantada en alto haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

Uranus se puso de pie sintiendo que havia recuperado algo de su fuerza gracias a su princesa. Las Tres Sailors rodearon al monstruo buscando con desesperación la forma de destruirlo son dañar a la joven.

Serenety podía sentir que el aire le faltaba. El monstruo apretaba cada vez mas su cuello. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Serenety comenzó a brillar siendo rodeado por un aura oscura. Al parecer ese monstruo estaba haciendo con ella algo más que simplemente asfixiarla e instantes después pudo sentirse una ráfaga de energía que se expandió en todas direcciones haciendo que las tres sailors cayeran varios metros a distancia.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, cuando de la nada apareció ante ellas el Rey quien a una velocidad nunca vista y sin contemplación alguna partió al monstruo con su espada y logro sujetar a su hija antes que su cuerpo tocara suelo.

Las tres sailors se agruparon nuevamente y se situaran frente al su rey y su princesa. El rey observo con detenimiento el pálido rostro de su hija que en algún momento había perdido la conciencia. Vio como su hermoso vestido blanco estaba manchado se sangre y no pudo evitar que su furia se reflejara en aquella mirada que dirigió a las tres sailors antes de desaparecer llevando consigo a su hija y dejando nuevamente abandonadas a las jóvenes guerreras.

Los tripulantes de la nave habían visto todo. La reina se había desmayado al ver como aquel monstruo amenazaba con acabar con la vida de su hija. Las sailors interiores no sabían que hacer o pensar. De hecho nadie lo sabía. La princesa jamás había demostrado poder alguno.

Luna había dado la orden al capitán de la nave de regresar al palacio así como de que la otra nave recogiera a las tres sailors y las llevaran a la enfermería. Sabia de las jóvenes necesitaría recuperarse lo antes posible. Sentía lastima por ellas ya que no tenían ni idea de lo que se les vendría encima.

Horas mas tarde…

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna estaban en la enfermería donde ya habían atendido sus heridas, en realidad no tenían nada grave, solo raspones y pequeñas cortaduras, incluso la señora de los vientos se encontraba en perfecto estado gracias a la ayuda que havia recibido de su princesa.

Sin embargo ninguna de las tres había podido pronunciar palabra alguna desde que las sacaron de aquel asteroide, sabían que habían fallado en su prueba y lo que mas les pesaba era que estaban concientes de que si el rey no hubiera intervenido, seguramente la princesa habría muerto ante sus ojos.

Era cierto que nadie le había pedido ayuda a la joven, pero sabían que si ella había intervenido era por que estaba conciente de que algo pasaría, de que ellas fallarían y que jamás se perdonaría a si misma al ver morir a cualquiera de las tres.

Era eso lo que las hacia sentir aun peor, ya que debido a la debilidad que mostraron su joven princesa se puso en riesgo para salvarlas.

"Serenety!" - grito la reina al despertar – "¿dónde esta mi hija?" -pregunto levantándose de la cama.

"Majestad, por favor no se levante debe descansar" - le aconsejo Luna

"Dime donde esta"- le exigió mientras la veía de forma desesperada. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado...

"Ella se encuentra bien, aunque permanece inconciente... esta en su habitación, el rey esta con ella" - respondió finalmente para después ver como su reina se dirigía a toda prisa a la habitación de su hija

"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué se arriesgo de esa manera? Ese monstruo pudo..." – ni siquiera se atrevió a decirlo. El Rey estaba más que furioso. Jamás se le había visto en tal estado. Todo el palacio estaba sumido en un completo estado catatónico. En el aire podía sentirse la furia de los reyes. Y todos sentían lastimas por las tres jóvenes guerreras quienes sin duda recibirían un castigo ejemplar...

"Quiere mucho a las sailors mi lord" - comento Artemis quien permanecía al lado de su rey esperando que la princesa despertara – "en especial a Haruka"

"Pero en que rayos estaba pensando!" - vociferaba el rey mientras caminaba de un lado a otro queriendo liberar un poco su furia - "las sailor se entrenan para protegerla, ELLAS deben proteger a mi hija no al revés"

Artemis prefirió no comentar nada. O mejor dicho no tenia nada que decir. El rey tenía razón, pero conocía bien a su joven princesa y sabía perfectamente que si cualquiera de sus "guardianas" volviera a estar en peligro ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió repentinamente y se pudo ver como la reina entraba a toda prisa hasta llegar a la cama en donde su pequeña permanecía recostada. Se sentó a su costado y la miro fijamente, acaricio su cabello y deposito un beso en su frente para después empezar a llorar con la sola idea de que pudo haberla perdido.

El rey se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda. La reina se dejo llevar por aquella caricia mientras ninguno de los dos despegaba su vista de la joven.

"¿Como pudo." - trato de formular una pregunta el rey ciando se vio interrumpido.

"Es tan insensata y poco racional como tu" - cometo la reyna.

El rey no se atrevió a desmentirla - "me refiero a como pudo tele transportarse ¿y desde cuando tiene poderes de sanidad?" - la reina salio de su abrazo y lo miro fijamente.

"¿No fuiste tu?"- le pregunto incrédula

El rey la miro desorientado por un segundo – "no, no he sido yo quien le ha enseñado esa técnica y el don de sanidad es algo que no puede adquirirse, sin duda es propio, pero ¿quien le ayudo a desarrollarlo?" - ambos reyes voltearon a ver a su consejero quien al sentir la pregunta sobre el solo atino a bajar la vista...

"TU!" - vocifero el rey en contra del consejero cuando...

"Mama" - se escucho un leve llamado. Ambos monarcas depositaron toda su atención en la joven quien apenas despertaba.

"Serenety... cariño ¿como te encuentras?" - pregunto la reina con lagrimas en sus ojos

"Lo lamento mama, no quería asustarte pero..."

"Ya no importa" - se escucho la voz de su padre - "por ahora nos alegra saber que estas bien, mañana hablaremos de lo sucedido"

"Pero..."

"Descansa" -le sugirió mientras volvía a poner su furiosa mirada sobre Artemis.

A la mañana siguiente...

Ninguna de las tres sailors había logrado dormir o probar bocado. Estaban nerviosas, al igual que todo el palacio. Era bien sabido en todo el reino que cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su familia el rey no se tentaba el corazón ante nadie.

Por todo palacio se corría el rumor de que en breve el rey convocaría a una audiencia casi privada donde solo estarían presentes ellas tres como las que serian "enjuiciadas" y por supuesto los reyes.

También se decía que la noche anterior el Rey había mandado encarcelar al consejero Artemis quien también estaría presente como otro de los "enjuiciados".

La joven princesa despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, a unos pocos pasos pudo ver a Luna que acomodaba alguna de su ropa.

"Buenos días Luna¿donde esta mi madre?"

La consejera dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la cama.

"Ella y tu padre están en una... reunión" - comento bajando la mirada.

Serenety enseguida sintió que algo pasaba, era buena para leer la expresión en la mirada de los demás.

"¿Qué sucede Luna?" - la hermosa consejera no pudo hacer mas que llorar y confesarle a su princesa que es lo que en verdad sucedía- "Artemis confeso haber sido quien te enseño a usar la tele transportación y los poderes que ayer mostraste" - comento entre lagrimas – "tu padre lo encarcelo desde entonces" - se detuvo como preguntándose a si misma si debía continuar - "tus padres están mas que furiosos por lo que paso ayer, enjuiciaran a Artemis bajo el cargo de traición por haberles ocultado lo de tus entrenamientos y por haberte "ayudado a poner tu vida en riesgo" según sus palabras, a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna les quitaran sus varas de transformación por haber fallado en la prueba y se les prohibirá pisar tierra lunar o acercarse a ti por el resto de su vida" -finalizo su relato entre un mar de llanto

La joven princesa palideció. Sabia que sus padres eran irracionales en lo que a la seguridad de su "pequeña" concernía pero esto le parecía demasiado. ¿Porque castigar a sus amigas y a su guardián por algo que ella hizo voluntariamente?

En el salón del trono...

Los reyes se encontraban en el lugar del trono, los cuatro responsables de su furia estaban frente a ellos inclinados y con una rodilla en el suelo. Las tres princesas tenían sus trajes de sailors mientras que Artemis bestia su habitual traje blanco.

"Han de saber que hicieron mas que fracasar en la ultima prueba de su entrenamiento como sailors" - comentaba la reina en tomo visiblemente molesto – "su error casi le cuesta la vida a mi hija" - Nadie se atrevió a contradecir.

"Princesa de Neptuno" - la llamo, Michiru se levanto para dar un par de pasos al frente y volver a inclinarse – "demostraste ser débil y descuidada, permitiste que te aprisionaras y no conforme con eso debió ser una de tus compañeras quien acabara con TU enemigo" - Michiru no dijo nada, permaneció en todo momento con la mirada en el piso sabiendo que su reina hablaba con verdad.

"Princesa de Plutón" - volvió a llamar la reina y Setsuna acercándose hizo lo mismo que la primera – " te olvidaste del trabajo en equipo y permitiste que el enemigo te separara del grupo, luchaste de una manera valiente sin embargo debe recordar que fue el enemigo que TU dejaste escapar el que casi le quita la vida a MI HIJA!" - la sailor del tiempo escucho con paciencia sin decir una sola palabra.

"Princesa de Uranus"- esta vez fue el Rey quien tomo la palabra –"tu fuiste la peor de todas" -le dijo con veneno en sus palabras – "desconfiaste de la capacidad de tu compañera y descuidaste tu propia batalla por librar una que no te correspondía. Pusiste tu vida en peligro de una manera negligente, de no haber sido por la intervención de MI HIJA ahora estarías muerta –"le dijo de manera fría. Haruka solo apretó los puños – "la incompetencia de ustedes tres pone en riesgo el bienestar de cualquier misión. Y me rehusó a confiar la vida de la futura soberana de este reino en sus manos

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos. En el aire podía sentirse la furia que carcomía al rey...

"Artemis" - llamo nuevamente el Rey – "como guardián de la princesa fallaste en tu deber al enseñarle deliberadamente algo no nosotros le aviamos prohibido. Permitiste que pusiera su vida en peligro. Nos mentiste a la reina y a mi al cubrir a la princesa y tu estupidez casi le cuesta la vida!" - grito mientras se ponía de pie, la reina le secundo y acercándose a el le tomo la mano para tranquilizarlo un poco.

"Como castigo a su error se les despojara de sus plumas de transformación y por lo tanto de su nombramiento como sailors, se les prohíbe su presencia futura en la luna y cualquier clase de acercamiento con la princesa de esta reino" - hablo la reina en referencia a las tres princesas.

"En cuanto a ti Artemis" -volvió a hablar el rey – "tus actos serán tratados como actos de traición ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?" -pregunto de manera intimidante

"Si mi lord" -fue toda su respuesta.

"Alguno de ustedes tiene ago que decir a su favor" -pregunto la reina tratando de que su esposo se tranquilizara. No quería que cometiera un error. En especial porque sabia que ardía en deseas de castigar severamente a los cuatro presente.

"Yo hablare por ellos"- se escucho la voz de Serenety quien entraba en aquel salón con expresión molesta y paso seguro.

"Serenety tu no tienes nada que decir en esto" - le reclamo su padre, sin embargo la joven no se inmuto y camino con determinación hasta colocarse detrás de los cuatro jóvenes.

"Por supuesto que si"- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – "no puedes castigarlos por algo que ellos no hicieron"

"Pusieron tu vida en peligro!"- le recordó la reina

"No es verdad!. fui voluntariamente a tratar de ayudarlas, sabia que ese demonio atacaría a Haruka y que ella... no podía permitirlo!"

Todos los presentes estaban mas que sorprendidos, su dulce princesa estaba mostrando un lado de si que nadie conocía. Lo que mas sorprendía era el hecho de que se estaba enfrentando a su padre, jamás se había atrevido a contradecirle en nada (excepto claro en la orden directa de que no entrenaría para sailor)...

"Majestad" - se escucho la voz de la princesa de Urano – "lamento lo sucedido, pero como la princesa dijo su intervención fue por mi causa, por lo tanto pido que mis compañeras sean relegadas de toda culpa, yo aceptare como mi error el fracaso de la prueba y el castigo que me imponga, pero por favor... libérelas"

"No estoy de acuerdo majestad!" - se escucho el reclamo de Michiru

"Yo tampoco alteza"- refirió Setsuna.

"Silencio!" - volvió a vociferar el Rey quien voltio a ver a su esposa por unos segundos para después devolver la vista a los presentes.

"Padre no puedes" - trato de objetar la princesa al creer saber las intenciones de su padre.

"Basta Serenety!"- la joven solo bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños a su costado- "Princesa de Urano, estas conciente de lo que pides"

"Si majestad"

"Princesas de Neptuno y Plutón" - las llamo la reina – "son liberadas de toda responsabilidad y dado que su compañera toma como suyo el fallo de su prueba final serán exoneradas de tal error, se les otorgara una segunda oportunidad y si logran aprobarla satisfactoriamente podrán ser oficialmente nombradas sailors. Pueden retirarse"

"Pero majestad" - objetaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Retírense... es una orden" - vocifero nuevamente el Rey. Las dos jóvenes no pudieron hacer más que apretar los puños y lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a su compañera para después retirarse.

En aquel hermoso salón blanco de grandes ventanales solo quedaban presentes los reyes, Artemis, y las princesas de la luna y de Uranus.

"Padre" - trato de llamarlo nuevamente pero este la ignoro

"Artemis ya que tu has sido su maestro, quiero que me digas que otras sorpresas puedo esperar de mi hija" - pregunto en tono molesto. La joven princesa solo bajo la mirada

"Ha tenido el mismo entrenamiento que las sailors majestad, hace tiempo descubrimos que poseía la capacidad de sanar, así que le ayude a desarrollar esa habilidad así como la tele transportación. La princesa esta tan o mas capacitada que cualquiera de las sailors interiores, se ha esforzado mucho, es experta en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Que!" - exclamo asustada la reina- "¿armas¿combate cuerpo a cuerpo?"- pregunto notablemente molesta...

"Si mal no recuerdo estas ultimas no las dominas muy bien ¿cómo..." -trato de preguntar el rey cuando se vio interrumpido...

"He sido yo majestad"- las vistas se centraron en la guerrera de viento – "yo también estaba enterada de los entrenamientos clandestinos de la princesa, he sido yo quien la ha instruido en armas y combate"

La joven princesa de la luna no sabia que hacer, frente a ella estaban castigando a dos de las personas que mas quería simplemente por haberle seguido su capricho, por haberla apoyado, por haberse dejado convencer por esos hermosos ojos azules a los que jamás le habían negado nada. Se sentía culpable, sabía que más que un sentimiento en verdad ella era la única culpable de todo eso

"Bien... he oído suficiente!"- comento el rey de manera furiosa listo para dar su "veredicto"

"Padre no"- llamo nuevamente la princesa mientras se situaba frente a los dos chicos

"Serenety vuelve a tus aposentos, después me encargare de ti"- le dejo mientras la veía de forma reprobatoria.

"No!"- pronuncio con firmeza haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

"Serenety!" - exclamo su madre tratando de llamarle la atención.

"No madre"- le dijo simplemente para volver la mirada al rey –"padre no puedes…"

"Serenety sal de inmediato!"

"No!" - volvió a decir con seguridad mientras permanecía parada frente a los dos jóvenes que seguían inclinados ante sus reyes.

El rey estaba mas que furioso ¿en que momento su dulce niña se había convertido en una incontrolable joven?

"NO TE ATREVAS A DESAFIARME!" - le grito en un tono que jamás había utilizado antes con su pequeño "ángel"

"NO ME OBLIGUES A ACERLO!"- respondió ella en un tono similar.

"Princesa por favor"- se escucho el susurro de artemis

"No lo haga"- finalizo Haruka

"Padre"- prosiguió ignorando a los dos jóvenes – "lo que haces es injusto, el único error que ellos han cometido es cumplir uno mas de mis caprichos, hace años les dije que quería ser una sailor y tu estabas de acuerdo hasta que mi madre se opuso. Creí que me conocías perfectamente ¿en verdad pensaste que me quedaría tranquila con una negativa a algo que soñé por tanto tiempo, no puedes castigarlos por algo que cualquiera en este palacio hubiera hecho. Sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los habitantes de la luna se atrevería a negarme algo"

"¿Qué intentas decirnos?"

"Que no existe mas culpable en todo esto que yo, fui yo quien desobedeció una orden directa al empezar con aquellos entrenamientos, tanto Artemis como Haruka trataron de disuadirme y al no conseguirlo decidieron ayudarme para asegurarse de que nada me pasara, de que no saliera herida"

"¿Dices que sus actos fueron solo para protegerte?"- pregunto la reina un poco mas tranquila

"Así es"- respondió ella también en tono mas calmado – "por favor padre" - le suplico mientras se le acercaba hasta situarse justo frente a el.

El rey bajo los hombros y respiro un poco más tranquilo. Serenety enseguida supo que ya había ganado nuevamente. El rey vio el rostro de su hija y acaricio ligeramente una de sus mejillas

"Me asuste tanto" - le susurro mientras la envolvía en un abrazo – "mataría a cualquiera que intentara dañarte... lo sabes ¿verdad?"- le pregunto mientras la tomaba por los hombros para verla nuevamente a los ojos...

"Si, lo se... y tu también debes saber que jamás te desafiaría si no creyera que en verdad es importante... se que debo ser sailor, de alguna forma se que mi destino es convertirme en una... lamento todo lo que paso, en verdad se que todo esto es mi culpa, ahora estoy segura de que si yo no hubiera intervenido en la prueba de la sailors ellas hubieran salido victoriosas, pero no pude soportar la idea de ver como aquel monstruo atacaba a Haruka pensé que quizás podría matarla y no pude evitar el tratar de ayudarla, fui muy tonta al desconfiar de sus habilidades, mi presencia solo impidió que pudieran atacar al enemigo libremente, lo lamento, actué de una forma impulsiva e imprudente, puse mi vida en riesgo y convencí a Haruka y Artemis de que me ayudaran... por favor no puedes castigarlos cuando su único error es quererme de la forma en que lo hacen" - le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos de forma suplicante...

El rey la abrazo nuevamente y depositando un beso en su frente le pidió que se retirara junto con su madre. Ambas obedecieron sin pronunciar palabra. La joven princesa ya estaba mas tranquila, estaba conciente de que una vez mas se había salido con la suya.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Es verdad ahora lo recuerdo" - comento Lita – "se creo un gran alboroto en palacio y después se ordeno que lo ocurrido no se divulgara una vez que las cosas se aclararon.

"Es cierto... después de que el rey nos perdono a todos, cumplió su palabra y jamás volvió a mencionarse ese tema"- comento Michiru

"Así es y como debido a eso se dio a conocer lo de Serena pues los reyes ya no tuvieron mas opción que dejar que asistiera a los entrenamientos junto con las inners"

"Si también lo recuerdo" -comento Amy – "¿eso significa que recuperaremos poco a poco todos los recuerdos de nuestro pasado?

"Así es, ahora que la reina les ha devuelto sus poderes, sus recuerdos también regresaran"

"Hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el olvido"- comento Haruka en tono molesto – "yo por mi parte me rehusó a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, iré a buscarla"

"Iré contigo" - secundo Artemis saliendo tras ella.

Michiru estuvo a punto de levantarse pero luna la detuvo haciendo una negación con la cabeza – "es mejor dejarlos solos"

"¿Porque se comportan así?" - pregunto Mina – "¿en que les afecto esto mas que a nosotras?"

"Aun no logran personarse a si mismos... no logran olvidar que Serena casi muere bajo su cuidado"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Hola que tal, quizas estos dos ultimos capitulos no les parezcan muy emosionantes pero creanme que van a ser de apoyo para los proximos.

Quiero agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios y sus suguerencias, en verdad me alientan mucho

Mil gracias!

Cuidense

Vinisa

02/08/2006


	13. La Pureza Perdida

**13.- La Pureza Perdida; el Nacimiento del Odio.**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el hospital

"Aun permanece dormida, esta muy lastimada...ese maldito!... espero que pueda dormir tranquila, necesita recuperarse..." -pensaba el castaño mientras veía dormir a la chica

"Seiya no debe tardar en llegar... seguramente se despertó furioso por haberlo separado de su bombón..."

Taiki se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la ventana.

"Y hablando del Rey de Roma" - pensó para si al notar que Seiya y Yaten entraban al hospital.

Taiki salio de la habitación para esperarlos en el pasillo y así evitar que despertaran a la rubia. Y unos minutos después vio como sus hermanos aparecían en una de las orillas del pasillo y se acercaban rápidamente a el.

"¿Cómo esta, ¿por qué no estas con ella? ¿Qué paso?" le exigía respuestas

"Ella esta bien" - el mas joven de los chicos sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

"Debo verla"- dijo mientras encaminaba a la habitación

"Espera, hay algo que debo decirles"- se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Qué sucede Taiki?"- pregunto Yaten

"¿como decírselos? quizás deba esperar a ver como los recibe, en especial a Seiya" - el joven castaño estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras el ojiazul desesperaba pensando que algo andaba mal y que su hermano buscaba la forma de decírselo

"Serena jamás me perdonara si se los digo, prometí no hacerlo. Seiya enfurecería al enterarse y..."

"¿Qué rayos sucede Taiki, ¿por qué no dices nada, ¿le pasa algo malo? Dímelo!"

"No... solo... esta dormida así que tengan cuidado con no despertarla" - sugirió.

"Y para eso ases tanto drama?"- pregunto Yaten bastante exasperado, el ojiazul ya ni siquiera quiso discutir con el así que se dirigí al interior de la habitación, moriría de angustia si no la veía en ese instante...

Serena tenia puesta una de las batas del hospital, el cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje por lo que se veía tan demacrada como nunca. Tenia unas ojeras oscuras que contrastaban con lo pálido de su piel y sus labios lucían resecos y azulados.

Seiya entro a la habitación en silencio. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de rabia recorriera su cuerpo. Tenia deseos de matar a cualquiera que fuera responsable de lo que sus ojos veían, pero a la vez ese sentimiento contrastaba con el inmenso deseo que tenia de acercarse y tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos, de pedirle, de rogarle que lo perdonara por no haber estado a su lado, por no haber evitado que la dañaran.

Yaten compartía un sentimiento similar, no se explicaba como pudieron dañarla de esa manera sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, se culpaba a si mismo, habían regresado a ese planeta para apoyar a su hermano pero también a tratar de saldar una cuenta que jamás podrían pagar, le debían demasiado a esa niña llorona que el recordaba. Pero sobre todo culpaba a las sailors, ya que ellas eran sus guardianas. Las culpaba por haber permitido que las separaran, por haber caído en aquella trampa que ellas le habían comentado. Por haber sido débiles y confiadas y por que frente a el tenia la consecuencia que su ineptitud había traído.

Taiki permanecía en silencio, sabia que su hermano ardía en ansias de abrazarla pero también sabia que se detenía de hacerlo por miedo a lastimarla y sobre todo y auque no lo dijera tenia miedo de volver a ver aquella expresión en los ojos de su amada, de ver la soledad y el dolor, la angustia... el odio.

Seiya simplemente la contemplaba mientras acariciaba su cabello. Taiki y Yaten los habían dejado solos mientras arreglaban lo necesario para sacar a la chica del hospital. El joven castaño arreglaba toda la documentación y liquidaba la cuenta mientras Yaten trataba de conseguir una casa a las afueras de Tokio. Sabían que no podían volver al departamento pues seguramente las sailors irían a buscarlos...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la habitación de Serena...

"_En ocasiones me pregunto como es que llegue a amarte tanto..._

_... hasta ahora no sé que fue lo que me hicieron tus ojos que a la primer mirada me convirtieron en tu esclavo..._

_... quizás el sonido de tu voz logro hipnotizarme, no lo sé... supongo que no importa... _

_...es solo que no logro comprender como una estrella solitaria llego a depender tanto de la presencia de alguien más... de ti... _

...quizás fue eso, quizás el verte cada día, el estar junto a ti viendo como sufrías por él, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas, quizás... no lo sé... pero es posible que mi corazón anhelara un sentimiento como ese, tan profundo, tan sincero...

_...eres... eres un ángel venido de la luna... te cruzaste en mi camino y me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta... _

_... un día desperté y ansiaba verme en tus ojos, oír tu voz pronunciar mi nombre, verte venir a lo lejos a mi encuentro... _

_...y empecé a soñar contigo en formas que no te imaginas, y despertaba anhelando hacer realidad esos sueños... _

_... y debía conformarme con ser un simple amigo, mientras por dentro moría por ser el dueño de tus besos... _

_... y todos lo sabían, era evidente, sin embargo tu jamás te diste cuenta..._

_...y trataron de advertirme que tan solo saldría herido y jamás me importo morir mientras mi ultimo refugio fuera entre tus brazos... _

_...y llego el día en que no pude mas, en que no soporte que lo siguieras ignorando... debía decirte lo mucho que te amaba, te regale una rosa y un tierno beso y solo conseguí que terminaras llorando... _

_...y es que tu lo amas mas que a tu propia vida... quizás tanto como yo he llegado a amarte, y mientras tus días se van llenando de ilusiones, los míos mueren uno a uno entre recuerdo, suspiros y tristes canciones..."_

"Quizás deberías esperas a que despierte" - se escucho la voz de Yeten quien entraba junto con Taiki...

"¿Qué fue lo que arreglaron?" - pregunto para evadir el tema

"Podremos llevárnosla en cuanto despierte" - comento el castaño

"Conseguí una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad" - dijo Yaten – "supongo que debe descansar y alejarse del bullicio le aria bien"

En ese momento Serena dio señales de querer despertar y los tres chicos depositaron su atención en ella. Taiki se acerco temiendo que la rubia rechazara la presencia de los otros dos. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y...

"¿Taiki?" - lo llamo aun somnolienta.

"Aquí estoy linda" - le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano derecha- "Seiya y Yaten también están aquí" - murmuro temiendo su reacción.

Serena abrió los ojos por completo y pudo ver nuevamente reunido al trío. Yaten mostraba una sonrisa melancólica, ella le devolvió el gesto. Y cuando voltio a ver a Seiya se dio cuenta que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada

"Lo lamento"- pronuncio con la vista baja – "Taiki me lo contó todo... pude haberte matado"

"No bombón... no te preocupes" - le dijo con un tono mas entusiasta – "se que no eras tu misma, que alguien te controlaba en ese momento o algo similar... no importa... me alegra que estés bien... me asustaste mucho cuando" - su voz se torno en un tono angustiado – "creí que... "

"Basta Seiya la vas a marear"- le reprocho Yaten. Serena levanto la vista al oír aquel comentario ¿Yaten defendiéndola, no pudo evitar dibujar una ligera sonrisa, y con ese gesto el corazón de los tres chicos pareció latir con mas tranquilidad.

"Ya estas dada de alta" - comento nuevamente Seiya visiblemente alegre – "te llevaremos a casa para que termines de recuperarte".

En los ojos de la rubia se asomo algo de miedo, cosa que solo el castaño noto, el comprendía que seguramente ella no deseaba volver a su casa por el momento, aun estaba muy susceptible y lo mejor seria alejarla de todo lo que le pudiera traer cualquier recuerdo de "el".

"Rentamos una cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad, te ara bien algo de aire fresco" -comento tratando de dar respuesta a su angustia y lo consiguió, nuevamente su mirada volvió a ser mas tranquila – " te compre algo de ropa, no querrás salir con esa bata ¿o si?"

"Llamare a una enfermera para que te ayude a vestir"- interrumpió Seiya – ya quiero sacarte de aquí"

"No!" - exclamaron Serena y Taiki al unísono recordando el escándalo que se había armado la ultima vez que alguien trato de tocarla, al parecer no aceptaba que nadie se le acercara, Taiki había llegado a la conclusión de que la rubia le temía a todos aquellos que pudieran estar siendo manipulados por el príncipe de la tierra ¿algo de esquizofrenia? Tal vez, después de todo lo que había vivido tenia razones suficientes para odiar y al mismo tiempo temer a todo lo que tuviera relación con ese planeta

"¿No?... pero no podrás vestirte sola" - comento el ojiazul de manera inocente.

"Taiki me ayudara" - comento como si nada

"Pe...pero..." - Yaten y en especial Seiya estaban algo "incómodos" con la idea. Después de todo Taiki era hombre y pues...

"¿Por qué no nos esperan en la entrada con la camioneta?" - pregunto el castaño algo sonrojado y con la vista en el piso. Sabia que no se libraría de una "platica" con Seiya antes de dormir.

El ojiazul aun seguía petrificado y fue Yaten quien tuvo que sacarlo a jalones de aquella habitación.

"Vamos Seiya" - le dijo una vez que salieron al pasillo – "no puedes desconfiar de Taiki ¿acaso crees que te la va a bajar? Por favor..."

"Pe...pero..."

"Esta bien" - le dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda – "espéralos AQUÍ, yo llevare la camioneta a la entrada"

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Dentro de la habitación...

"Me alegra que la presencia de los chicos no te perturbe, no se que explicación les habría dado"

"Ustedes tres no perteneces a este planeta y se que no tienen relación alguna con... con "el"... eso me tranquiliza un poco...pero debo confesar que me aterre un poco al verlos"

"Entiendo"

"Lamento causarte tantas molestias...le comento bajando la mirada"

"No te preocupes... me alegra poder ayudarte... te debo demasiado"

"Eso no es verdad"

"Lo es y lo sabes...así que mejor no discutas para terminar con esto y poder salir de aquí, si mal no recuerdo odias los hospitales"

"Actualmente las prioridades en mi lista de lo que odio han cambiado" - comento de manera fría

Taiki solo suspiro...

Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta – "¿puedo pasar?" - se escucho la celosa voz de Seiya.

"Eh...si pasa" - respondió Taiki. Seiya entro y no perdió la oportunidad de fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Yaten nos espera en la entrada" - dijo en tono molesto y sin razón aparente el rostro del ojiazul se ilumino y haciendo a un lado a su hermano se ofreció a cargar en brazos a la rubia quien hizo una mueca que el pelinegro no pudo descifrar mientras veía al mayor de ellos quien asintió ligeramente.

"_¿Acaso le pidió permiso para que yo pudiera cargarla?"- _se pregunto Seiya al notar el intercambio de miradas de aquel par.

"Bien vamos" - comento Taiki – "seguramente mueres de hambre no has comido nada en días"

"Es verdad Bombón, eso explica por que me pareces mas ligera."

Serena solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Al salir del hospital Yaten los esperaba en la entrada como habían acordado. Era de esperarse en que Seiya insistiera en ir al lado de su bombón así que Taiki tomo el asiento de enfrente. No sin dejar de observar a la pareja por el espejo retrovisor, sabia perfectamente que Serena no estaba en condiciones de que su hermano iniciara una conversación en tipo amorosa ni nada similar.

Serena iba sentada del lado de la ventanilla. Mirando hacia fuera sin ver realmente nada. Solo quería esquivar la mirada de cualquiera que no fuera Taiki. Tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera leer en sus ojos su dolor, su angustia, su desgracia...

Seiya no dejaba de verla en silencio, había tanto que deseaba decirle, tanto que preguntarle. Se sentía inquieto. De alguna forma sabia que ella no era la misma Serena de hacia algunos años, frente a el tenia a una chica temerosa, desconfiada, las chicas ya se lo habían advertido pero se había negado a creerles. Quería preguntar, necesitaba respuestas y no pudo evitar romper aquel silencio en que se habían sumido...

"Bombón ¿qué fue lo que..."

"Seiya basta!" - le reprendió el castaño quien venia muy al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en el asiento trasero – "no creo que el recordar le ayuda, fue atacada por..." - Serena empezó a respirar en forma mas acelerada. Todos lo notaron – "un enemigo que la encontró desprevenida, la golpearon mucho pero estará bien. Eso es todo lo que ambos necesitan saber" - declaró incluyendo a Yaten – "así que estoy seguro que ella agradecería que no se volviera a tocar ese tema" - termino su comentario de manera fría. Era obvio para los otros dos que su hermano mayor sabia mucho mas de lo que quería aparentar...

"Lo lamento bombón" - la rubia no dijo nada. Solo permanecio con la vista perdida en el paisaje.

Taiki tenia razón ella deseaba olvidar, olvidar todo lo sucedido, sin embargo pese a todo lo que ella deseara, no pudo evitar el recordar...

RECUERDO

"Tú no eres Darien!... ¿donde esta?...¿qué le hiciste!"

"¿Acaso no reconoces a tu prometido, al amor de tu vida" - pregunto con burla

"No... tu no eres el... el jamás me haría daño!"

"No mientras siguiera con esa estupida mentira, no mientras tu pudieras darte cuenta... pero ahora que por fin lo has descubierto no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa así que acéptalo de una vez por todas... el Darien que tu conociste jamás existió, fue solo una representación... una farsa!"

"Nooo!...mentira!...El me ama!"

"Te engañas a ti misma."

"Noo!...¿por qué! "

"Por el poder! - le dijo de manera fría y aterradora - por el poder que duerme en tu interior... yo lo quiero, es por eso que he estado contigo todo este maldito tiempo... soportándote, escuchando tus idioteces...es por eso que jamás he estado en las batallas finales esperaba que debido a la desesperación ese poder despertara, pero jamás lo permitiste, el poder del cristal de plata siempre fue suficiente, jamás hubo un enemigo capaz de dominarte, de contaminar tu corazón, era necesario que lloraras como jamás lo habías hecho, que odiaras, que desearas la muerte de alguien mas y la tuya propia, era necesario oscurecer tu alma, es por eso que lo hice, es por eso que lo he estado hacendó desde el primer momento en que entre a tu vida" - le decía con veneno en sus palabras

Serena escuchaba todo aun incrédula, negándose, suplicando que fuera una pesadilla, la peor de todas pero solo eso... una pesadilla...

"…fui yo quien trajo a Beryl de regreso, fue el rey Endimión, mi yo del futuro quien envió a Black moon a este tiempo, el faraón 90 buscaba lo mismo, el poder, fui yo quien los guió hacia ti,.era necesario que ese poder despertara, todas tus desgracias empezaron el día que me conociste, pero siempre has sido tan estupida que en lugar de alejarme de ti, te enamoraste permitiéndome entrar en tu mundo sin darte cuenta que no solo llevabas al príncipe de la tierra de la mano sino al causante de tus desdichas"

"Tu?...no...no puede ser... ¿tu eres el culpable de todos esos enemigos?... ¿de que las chicas arriesgaran su vida por mi tantas veces?... ¿de que murieran!...no... mis padres... Sammy... ¿tu me los quitaste!... me obligaste a odiar a mis amigas... mis guardianas... me quitaste a Rini!...no...NOOOO! ...MALDITO!" - le grito con furia tras terminar de comprenderlo todo y se abalanzaba sobre el, quería destrozarlo, quería dañarlo tanto como fuera posible, quería matarlo por haber arruinado su vida, por obligarle a vivir una mentira, a luchar contra aquellos a quien el había traído, por todas las veces que vio morir a su amigas, por arrebatarle a su familia, por despedazar el único sueño que le quedaba, por arrebatarle a su pequeña niña…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Su respiración se había acelerado aun mas, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esos recuerdos la atormentaban? ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya suficiente?.

Comenzó a llorar

"Bombón ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucede?"

Taiki se giro para ver a la chica - "tranquila" - le murmuro de manera dulce mientras que alcanzaba una de sus manos y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos - "todo estará bien".

Para sorpresa de los otros dos chicos Serena se relajo un poco con aquellas palabras

"¿Desde cuando la simple voz de Taiki la tranquilizaba? ¿Desde cuando su hermano se había vuelto tan "dulce" con ella? ¿Por qué?" - eran las preguntas que cruzaban en la mente de los dos jóvenes

El resto del camino se transcurrió en un absoluto silencio. Serena se había quedado dormida y Seiya no perdió la oportunidad para acomodarla entre sus brazos.

"Llegamos" - se escucho la voz de Yaten. La rubia al sentir que el auto se detuvo y al escuchar que las puertas se abrían se vio obligada a despertar.

"Aun estas muy cansada" - le murmuró Seiya. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que permanecía entre los brazos del joven. Sin decir nada se incorporo y miro hacia fuera.

"Es hermosa" - comento sin verdadero entusiasmo. Si, en verdad era una "cabaña" muy hermosa. Mas bien parecía toda una gran casa de campo. Tenía dos plantas y estaba rodeada de un hermoso pasto y algunas flores. A algunos metros se veía la orilla de un lago. Y tras ella podía verse un pequeño bosque. Era realmente un paisaje hermoso...

"Ven" - le llamo Seiya mientras bajaba de la camioneta y se ofrecía a cargarla nuevamente

"No es necesario... ya puedo caminar" -comento bajando por propio pie y acercándose a un costado del castaño.

"Entremos" - murmuro Taiki pasando un brazo por la espalda de la rubia e incitándola a caminar al interior de la casa, gesto que no paso desapercibida por el ojiazul que solo se limito a apretar los puños y caminar detrás de ellos

"¿Aun te duele la herida?" - pregunto Yaten

"_son tantas las heridas y dolor que me consumen... debo ser fuerte, debo dejar de sentir..."_

"Solo un poco"

"Si tú lo deseas, puedo tratar de ayudarte"

Serena entendió perfectamente lo que ese "si tú lo deseas" significaba. Taiki ya le había dicho lo que sucedió la última vez que el peliplateado trato de sanarla.

"desearía que tuvieras el poder de sanar algo mas que esa herida... mi corazón se desangra poco a poco, pero no puedes llegar a el..."

"Si gracias... me serviría mucho" - respondió sin emoción alguna

"debo recuperarme... debo ser fuerte...mas fuerte que nunca... nadie mas volverá a dañarme... jamás..."

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Algunas horas mas tarde...

"Muero de hambre" - cometo Taiki quien entraba a la sala – "sera mejor que prepare algo Serena tampoco ha comido nada" - decía mientras se encaminaba a la cocina –"me alegra que ayas podido sanar su herida" - le dijo a Yaten – "el constante dolor solo le traía el recuerdo de lo que había intentado hacer"

"Si... ella puso de su parte... me alegra que este mejor... ¿y donde la dejaste?"

"Dijo que quería darse un baño, así que ahora esta bajo la regadera"

"¿y no necesitara que le talles la espalda?" - pregunto Seiya en un tono molesto.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa? Desde que llegamos has estado de un genio" - le reprocho el castaño

"y que es lo que esperabas!" - levanto la voz mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a el – "¿acaso crees que debería estar muy tranquilo mientras veo como MI BOMBOM no se despega de tu lado? ¿Que diablos pasa entre ustedes dos?"

Taiki ya lo había visto venir. En realidad era de esperarse que sus hermanos notaran la evidente dependencia que Serena había creado hacia el. Sabia que el ojiazul le pediría explicaciones pero no pudo evitar que el tono recriminante en que le estaba hablando le molestara...

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones!" - respondió de igual forma a las insinuaciones de su hermano..

"Por supuesto que tienes! "

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Dónde podrán estar?"

"No lo se" - respondió Haruka- "pero no podrán ocultarse por siempre"

"Estas segura de que el es el culpable ¿verdad?"

"Si" – sentencio – "a pesar de que las inners y Luna tengan sus dudas o se rehúsen a aceptarlo... debió ser el... ellos son los responsables...la reina lo dijo!

RECUERDO

"Pero majestad" - le insistía Haruka – "debe decirnos donde se encuentra"

"Sabemos que esta herida...necesita ayuda!" - exclamaba Artemis

"Se que mi hija esta sufriendo mucho" - les decía mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – "pero en estos momentos su presencia solo la atormentaría... necesita estar sola... necesita llorar para que el dolor no la acabe"

"¿Qué?...pero..." - trato de objetar Rey

"La ha herido demasiado... mi pobre niña..."

"Majestad ¿de que habla? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a la princesa? ¿Quién la ha dañado?" - preguntaban todas de manera angustiada

"No permitan que se acerque a ella...el no la ama... es mentira!" - grito mientras su llanto y su angustia crecía

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción y las palabras de su reina. En especial porque se dieron cuenta de que su espíritu parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

"...mi energía se agota... por favor cuídenla...ya la ha dañado dem..." - su voz empezó a cortarse al igual que su imagen

"Majestad" - insistía Michiru – "¿dónde esta ella?"

Las ocho sailors y los dos consejeros observaban con impotencia como la imagen se perdía, aun podían ver que su reina movía sus labios tratando de darles información. Se veía en sus ojos la gran angustia que sentía por su hija... pero a pesar de que sus labios se movían ellas solo escuchaban fragmentos de palabras que no lograban descifrar hasta que...

"Seiya" - fue la ultima palabra que logro decirles antes de desaparecer...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Todo saldrá a luz" - comento Artemis tratando de calmar un poco a su compañera – "tengo la sensación de que hay algo mas"

"Por el momento me tranquiliza saber que ella sigue con vida" - comento la señora de los vientos- "pero debemos encontrarla, no podemos permitir que su dolor y desesperación la hagan...

"Lo se" - le interrumpió el guardián – "al igual que tu me niego a volver a faltar a aquel juramento... no podría soportarlo"

RECUERDO

En aquel salón ya solo quedaban el Rey, Artemis y Haruka. Los tres estaban mas que sorprendidos por la determinación y el coraje que había demostrado su princesa al defender lo que quería, al evitar una injusticia. Todo permanecía en silencio hasta que...

"Levántense" - ordeno el rey. Los jóvenes obedecieron – "¿es verdad lo que mi hija a dicho? ¿A sido su cariño hacia ella lo que los motivo a desobedecernos a mi y a la reina?"

"Majestad" - hablo Artemis – "mataríamos por la princesa y sin duda..."

".. y sin dudarlo entregaríamos nuestras vidas por garantizar su seguridad" - termino Haruka el comentario iniciado por Artemis.

"Me complace oírlo, espero que su lealtad a mi hija sea tan grande como la que ella a demostrado hacia ustedes" - comento el rey – "olvidaremos lo sucedido el día de ayer, las princesas de Urano, Neptuno y Plutón realizaran otra prueba para reivindicarse y obtener su nombramiento como sailors.

"Gracias majestad"- agradeció Haruka..

"Consejero Artemis, volverás a tus funciones como si nada hubiera ocurrido"

"Si majestad"- agradeció con una reverencia.

"Y como bono extra" - dijo dirigiéndose a ambos – "los hago enteramente responsables de la seguridad de mi hija, debido a la confianza que ella deposita en ustedes les brindo entera libertad sobre sus actos, pero les advierto..." - dijo nuevamente con tono frió – "que si algo llegara a pasarle... haré que sus cabezas rueden...¿ESTA CLARO!"

"Si majestad" - dijeron los dos al unísono mientras hacían una ultima reverencia –"juramos proteger la vida de nuestra princesa sin importar el costo"

"Que así sea" - fueron las ultimas palabras del monarca antes de salir de aquel salón.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones!" - respondió de igual forma a las insinuaciones de su hermano..

"Por supuesto que tienes! ¿Acaso creer que no lo he notado? TE EXIJO que me digas que hay entre ustedes"

"NADA! Maldita sea!" - respondió sumamente alterado.

"¿En serio!"- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba aun mas a el – "¿crees que no he visto la forma en que se miran? ¿La forma en que TU la miras?"

"No sabes lo que dices! No sabes NADA!"

"Se solo lo que veo!"

"Pues deberías dejar de ver estupideces!"

"BASTA!" - les grito Yaten tratando de calmarlos pero ambos lo ignoraron

"YO LA AMO! La amo mas que a mi propia vida y tu lo sabes!"

"No es a mi a quien debes decírselo grandísimo idiota!"

"Tienes razón"- le dijo con mirada triunfante ignorando las ultimas dos palabras de su hermano – "se lo diré a ella en este mismo instante" - aseguro mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras...

"NO!"- grito el castaño casi inconcientemente mientras se interponía en su camino

"La declaración de Seiya solo la lastimaría mas en estos momento, le recordaría a "el", le removería heridas que deben sanar."

"¿No?...¿NO!...¿POR QUÉ NO!" - pregunto el ojiazul nuevamente furioso.

Taiki no pudo responder a esa pregunto. ¿Qué podía decirle? Que el hombre al que ella tanto había amado, por el que tanto había sufrido... no... en esos momentos Serena moriría si alguien mas lo supiera, jamás le gusto que la vieran con lastima y ahora esas miradas solo la dañarían aun mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo...

"¿Taiki que rayos te pasa?"- interfirió nuevamente Yaten –"¿acaso tu... pero..."

Una pregunta no formulada bajaba en el aire... los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que el menor...

"¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella?" -no fue un reclamo, en realidad ninguno supo que había sido... solo una pregunta que espera por respuesta...

El castaño solo bajo los hombros y suspiro...

**XXX---XXX----XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después luna?

¿En que momento aparece el traidor?

¿Cómo fue que el y el Rey murieron?

¿Por qué borraron nuestra memoria?

¿Cual fue el error de Haruka y Artemis?

¿Qué es lo que aun no se perdonan?

Luna bajo la vista y nuevamente suspiro... tantas preguntas le trajeron de golpe todos aquellos recuerdos, sabia que las sailors estaban recordando y que el contestar a todas esas preguntas quizás solo les traería nuevas cuestiones y viejas angustias. Pero era necesario que recordaran, quizás de esa manera podrían evitar que la princesa lo hiciera...

"Bien" - inicio su relato – "después de que las sailors exteriores concluyeran exitosamente un ultima prueba y que obtuvieran su nombramiento oficial las cosas cambiaron un poco en el palacio"

"¿A que te refieres?" - pregunto Mina

"Verán..."

RECUERDO

"Felicidades!" - les grito la joven princesa de la luna a tres chicas en traje de sailor mientras corría hacia ellas – "por fin las nombraron oficialmente... que gusto me da"

"Se lo debemos a usted majestad" - respondió Plut

Serenety frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza – "nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? ¿Cuantas veces te he pedido que no utilices el protocolo conmigo, no tienes arreglo" –las tres chicas no pudieron mas que reír por el comentario

"Ya sabes como es Setsuna, ya no debe molestarte" - hablo Uranus – "pero tiene razón, te debemos a ti nuestro nombramiento, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a tu padre... no debiste hacerlo"

"No digas tonterías"- le reprocho la rubia – "si no hubiera sido por mi en primer lugar jamás se hubieran metido en ese lío, no debí intervenir en su prueba, solo las metí en problemas"

"Eso no es verdad...si tu no hubieras ayudado a esta tonta" - dijo Neptium mientras codeaba a su compañera –"seguramente en vez de festejar nuestro nombramiento estaríamos llorando sobre su tumba"

"No seas melodramática" - le reprocho la señora de los vientos – "pero dime algo gatita ¿no tuviste mas problemas con tu padre?"

"En realidad no, yo esperaba que me castigara de por vida, fui muy grosera con el, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o dije"

"¿qué!"

"A lo que me refiero es que no me arrepiento de haber intervenido en la prueba ya que aunque nos metimos todas en problemas, tu estas bien"- dijo refiriéndose a Haruka – "y se que no debió ser agradable el castigo que mis padres querían imponerles pero a fin de cuentas todo se resolvió y por alguna razón mi padre ahora pasa mas tiempo conmigo y creo que dentro de unos días no se despegara de mi ya que mi madre me dijo que ha suspendido todos sus viajes... creo que esa es su forma de castigarme" - comento en un susurro. Las tres sailors no hicieron mas que reír por el comentario.

"Serenety"- le llamo la voz de Luna quien permanecía a unos pasos detrás – "tu padre te espera en la biblioteca, quiera hablar contigo"

"En un momento voy Luna"- le respondió y volteando nuevamente con las sailors –"supongo que volverán a sus planetas ¿verdad, las voy a extrañar mucho"- les dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de Uranus

"Bueno.. en realidad es de ellas dos de quien debes despedirte" - cometo Haruka algo sonrojada –"yo me voy a quedar"

"¿En verdad?" - pregunto muy entusiasmada –"pero ¿por qué?"

"¿No te alegra la noticia?"

"Por supuesto es solo que no entiendo"

"Después harás que te explique"- interrumpió Michiru – "por ahora despídete de nosotras dos para que puedes ir a ver al Rey, seguramente no le agradara que lo hagas esperar"

"las voy a extrañar"- se abrazo a la chica de cabello acuamarino

"Nosotras también... llámame cuando quieras"

"Lo haré"

"Majestad, cuídese mucho"- la abrazo Setsuna

"Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?... voy a extrañar el pedirte que olvides el protocolo... eres la única que lo utiliza conmigo... te echare de menos"

"Serenety!" - se escucho una furiosa voz a sus espaldas – "tu padre aun te sigue esperando... date prisa!"

La joven princesa salio del abrazo de su guerrera y a toda prisa se dirigió al castillo mientras se seguía despidiendo de ellas.

Algunos meses después...

"¿En que piensa majestad?" - le pregunto Luna- "desde hace tiempo la noto algo preocupada, ¿sucede algo?"

"Siempre has sido muy observadora Luna y conoces casi todo lo que pasa en palacio, dime... ¿has notado algún cambio en la actitud de mi hija?"

"Pues...ahora que lo menciona si majestad" - confeso bajando la mirada – "pero ignoro el motivo"- añadió adivinando la siguiente pregunta de su Reina – "en un principio creí que se debía a la partida de Michiru y Setsuna o que quizás se debía a que sus entrenamiento son cada vez mas duros, pero ella sigue mostrando el mismo interés o incluso me atrevería a decir que se esfuerza aun mas que el resto"

"Si, también paso por mi mente pero... en realidad era con Haruka con quien mas se encariño y ella sigue en palacio debido al "bono extra" que mi esposo les impuso a ella y a Artemis, y también he notado su interés y su esfuerzo en las clases... se esfuerza demasiado... parece obsesionada... a veces me asusta"

"¿le asusta?"

"Serenety ha cambiado mucho... todo palacio lo ha notado, ya no es la misma joven alegre que corría por los pasillos esquivando a los guardias, sus risas ya no se oyen y su mirada parece triste como si cargara un gran peso en su conciencia... me preocupa"

"¿Ha hablado sobre esto con el rey?"

"No, en realidad el rey muestra el mismo comportamiento, perece eternamente preocupado, a la expectativa... jamás me han dejado estar presente en esas charlas "padre-hija" que tienen desde hace tiempo... el ya no viaja, ahora su único interés es estar cerca de Serenety, y ella se esta volviendo muy dependiente de el, no logra conciliar el sueño a menos que su padre este a su lado y en ocasiones por la noche despierta aterrada llamándolo" - comento al tiempo que su mirada se entristecía aun mas..

"Talvez Haruka y Artemis sepan algo, por mandato del rey se convirtieron en la guardia personal de la princesa... quizás…."

"Hazlos venir"

"Si majestad" - respondió saliendo de aquel salón

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Si... empiezo a recordarlo - comento Amy - todos se preguntaban que le pasaba a Serena, se había vuelto callada y distante"

"Si, y en los entrenamientos se esforzaba demasiado, en ocasiones le llamaban la atención porque peleaba con mucha furia como si estuviera enfrentando a un verdadero enemigo" - dijo la joven sacerdotisa.

"Es verdad, en ocasiones llego a vencerme, en cada enfrentamiento se aferraba aun mas a ganar" - añadió la amazona

"Pues yo no recuerdo nada al respecto"- interfirió Michiru

"Eso se debe a que tanto Setsuna como tu ya no se encontraban en la luna"- comento la consejera

"Bueno pero síguenos contando"- pidió la rubia del grupo – "que fue lo que Haruka y Artemis le dijeron a la Reina"

"Nada en realidad... al parecer estaban en la misma situación que la reina y yo, no sabían nada, excepto de que el Rey no permitía que Serenety saliera ni al jardín si no se encontraba alguno de ellos presente. Tenían ordenes de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, a todas horas del día la princesa estaba en compañía de Haruka, Artemis o el mismo rey y la reina jamás supo el motivo hasta que…

RECUERDO

"¿Que deseas hacer para tu cumpleaños? Tal vez un baile formal, o una fiesta con las demás princesas" - le proponía la reina a su hija

"Nada en realidad" - respondió sin interés en el tema

"¿Nada?...pero cumplirás 13 años podrías..."

"No madre, no me interesa ningún tipo de festejo, por favor, no te moleste en preparar algo, en verdad no me importa"- le comento con una ligera sonrisa

"Pero... creí que esperabas con ansias tu cumpleaños, desde que cumpliste 12 estabas planeando tu fiesta para los 13"

"Eso fue hace mucho, las prioridades cambian... no tengo ánimos para fiestas"

"Pero princesa" - trato de objetar algo Luna

"No lograran convencerme" - les dijo poniéndose de pie – "si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Artemis, tengo clase de esgrima" - comento saliendo de aquella hermosa habitación

Algunas semanas después...

"Es una lastima que no hubieras querido una fiesta, perdimos la oportunidad de conocer a chicos apuestos" - le reprochaba la princesa de Venus

"Mina en la vida hay prioridades mucho mas importantes que conseguir novio" - respondió Serenety

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales?"

"Mina no empieces " -le reprendió Rey - "además aun no podemos tener novio, no tendríamos tiempo para verlos"

"Es verdad" - se integro Amy a la conversación – "aun nos faltan mucho para concluir nuestro entrenamiento como sailors, deberías concentrarte en las clases"

"Serenety ¿te encuentras bien?" - le pregunto Lita – "de momento te quedaste muy pensativa"

"He?...a si, estoy bien... lamento haberlas defraudado con lo de la fiesta pero no me apetecía"

"No te preocupes... ya será el próximo año, por ahora ya tienes 13 y aun cuando no hiciste fiesta, recibiste muchos regalos"

"Si gracias chicas, no debieron molestarse"

"¿Quién mas te envió algún presente?" - pregunto entusiasmada Mina

"Michiru me obsequió una hermosa pulsera de esmeraldas, Setsuna me envió un vestido divino y también recibí obsequios de la princesa de Saturno, de Luna, Artemis, Haruka y por supuesto de mis padres"

"Majestad" - interrumpió en la habitación uno de los guardias – "los reyes solicitan su presencia en el salón del trono"

"Voy enseguida"

En el salón del trono.

"Me sorprende su presencia" - comentaba el Rey – "jamás creímos volver a ver a ningún miembro del concilio"

La reina estaba muy nerviosa aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible, sin embargo la simple presencia de aquel hombre la inquietaba, temía que de alguna forma el extraño comportamiento de su esposo y su hija tuviera algo que ver con la visita del sabio.

"Le entiendo perfectamente majestad, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, en realidad esta no es una visita oficial y espero que mi presencia no les cause molestias"

"En absoluto" - respondió la reina – "será un placer el tenerlo aquí el tiempo que su estancia perdure"

"Se lo agradezco majestad"

La gran puerta del salón se abrió y pudo verse entrar a la princesa de la luna quien venia escoltada de Artemis y la sailor del viento

"Acércate hija" - llamo su madre

Serenety obedeció y todos notaron como la joven princesa no lograba despejar sus ojos de los de aquel sabio, ambos parecían estar inmersos en una clase de trance

"Quizás no lo recuerdas pero el es..."

Maryus….

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la habitación de Serena…

_**Aquí me ves dejándome la vida,**_

_**Mientras los días pasan y me inunda la nostalgia, la tristeza…**_

_**Sintiendo como este amor se va convirtiendo en desprecio, **_

_**En odio por el gran dolor que me has causado**…_

"_Destruiste todo cuanto yo amaba..._

_Me dejaste solo los amargos recuerdos que no logro sacar de mi mente por mas que trato, _

_¿Cuánto mas seguirás tinturándome!_

_¿Acaso no has causado ya mucho daño?_

_Soy tan estupida!_

_¿Cómo puede ser que aun dude?_

_¿Cómo puede ser que mi corazón aun se niegue a odiarte? _

_Tienes razón, siempre fui muy tonta, aun lo sigo siendo..."_

**Aquí me ves rogando que esto sea solo una pesadilla,**

**Que al despertar todo vuelva a ser como antes,**

**Que no soporto la idea de que no me amas… **

**Que estoy muriendo poco a poco a cada instante…**

"_¿Cómo puede seguir dudando? ¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué me aferro creer que debe haber algún error?_

_¿Cómo puede ser que llegara a amar tanto algo que solo fue mentira?_

_Una maldita MENTITA! "_

Serena salio de la regadera y se envolvió en una toalla blanca. Tenia tantas cosas en la mente, tantas preguntas, tantos recuerdos que no dejaban de atormentarla... uno en especial... el peor de todos...

RECUERDO (este recuerdo contiene escenas mas fuertes y violentas que los anteriores, aquellos que susceptibles a odiarme mejor no lo lean. Están advertidos)

Darien había alcanzado a sujetarle ambas manos evitando así que lo tocara y con un movimiento brusco la empujo nuevamente a la cama quedando sobre ella.

"Noooooo...maldito...no me toques!" - le gritaba al sentir como la besaba y rompía rápidamente su blusa para después despojarla de su sostén

"Eres hermosa" - repetía una y otra vez al tiempo que la besaba salvajemente desde el cuello descendiendo hasta sus senos e introduciendo los pezones de la chica en su boca.

Serena gritaba que se detuviera, se sentía asqueada de aquellas sensaciones, de saber que la estaba tocando, de saber lo que buscaba... tenia miedo de no poder reaccionar como debería, de sentir que su cuerpo no respondía a los reclamos de su mente y de su razón...

Darien la tenía bien sujeta de ambas manos y por mas que ella trataba de liberarse sabía que su fuerza jamás seria suficiente por mas que lo intentara...

"Grita cuanto quieras" - le decía con burla – "nadie jamás podrá oírte... estas sola... a mi merced..." – tales palabras solo provocaron que ella temblara aun mas...

"·Noooooo...suletame!"

Ella no podía hacer nada, solo trataba de esquivar sus besos, y forcejeaba inútilmente por querer quitárselo de encima pero todo era inútil.

Llevo sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, con ese deseo contenido, con la lujuria que se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Serena lo mordió como única defensa, el grito y se separo de ella para darle una fuerte bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro, el se levanto y se toco el labio mordido...

"Maldita perra!"- le dijo de la forma mas fría y aterradora que pudiera ser escuchada...

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para la rubia, quizás perdió la noción del tiempo por un segundo debido al golpe, no lo supo, pero de un momento a otro sintió que el la despojaba de sus ultimas prendas y se colocaba entre sus piernas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo...

"Si insiste en comportarte como una perra... te tratare como a una!" - le grito al tiempo que colocaba su miembro en el punto exacto.

Serena trato de levantarse, de recorrerse hacia atrás para evitar lo que venia, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si al tiempo que la embestía

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" - grito con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como se desgarraba aquel símbolo de su pureza.

"Nooooo" - grito llorando amargamente, con furia al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en su cara, su cuello y su pecho, pero no pareció importarle...

"Detente!" - le gritaba, poco a poco sus exigencia se fueron volviendo leves y lastimeras suplicas, ella podía sentir que la fuerza se le iba al igual que la conciencia...

"Noooo... por favor...nooooo"- suplicaba para sus adentros, ya ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para gritar.

Darien la embestía rápida y salvajemente, acerco su rostro al pecho de la chica y comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, segundos después sintió una fuerte mordida en la parte superior de su seno derecho, pero no le dio importancia, ya ni siquiera se quejo, cualquier dolor que pudiera provocarle ya era nada comparado con lo que ya sentía...

El seguía en su labor y llevo sus labios nuevamente a los de ella. Los beso una vez mas como jamás lo había echo, con esa pasión que lo desbordaba, momentos después mordió su labio inferir provocándole una herida.

Ella pudo saborear el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y en esos momentos solo deseaba que todo aquello terminara, no importaba como, solo quería que terminara...

Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, la forma en que iba y venia, la forma en que la desgarraba pero poco a poco incluso el dolor iba desapareciendo, empezó a experimentar una sensación que la obligaba a odiarlo aun mas, a odiarse a si misma, empezó a disfrutar aquellas sensaciones y se repudiaba a si misma por eso.

No quería saber nada, no podía permitirse la idea de disfrutar lo que el le hacia así que decidió rendirse y poco a poco fue sintiendo como la conciencia la abandonada, se dejo vencer, y lo ultimo que sintió fue como el se descargaba en su interior dejando su cuerpo ya satisfecho sobre el de ella...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

¿Me odian? Por favor dejen sus comentarios…

Vinisa

13/08/2006


	14. Una Anhelada Reconciliacion

**14.- Una anhelada reconciliación**

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

No quería saber nada, no podía permitirse la idea de disfrutar lo que el le hacia así que decidió rendirse y poco a poco fue sintiendo como la conciencia la abandonada, se dejo vencer, y lo ultimo que sintió fue como el se descargaba en su interior dejando su cuerpo ya satisfecho sobre el de ella...

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Serena se sentó en la cama y tomo nuevamente su cabeza entre sus manos.

_MALDITO! TE ODIO! Te odio por lograr que te amara tanto, por engañarme, por... _

Su mente no dejaba de gritar, de insultar y maldecir a aquel a quien alguna vez tanto amo, a quien ahora se esforzaba por odiar.

No podía evitar el sentirse tan... tan estupida por haber caído... por saber que debía levantarse y enfrentar las consecuencias de todos sus errores, pero tenia miedo, en ocasiones solo deseaba esconderse de todo y dejarse morir... no escuchar a nadie, no sentir nada... simplemente morir...

Se aferrada a la idea de que quizás... todo estaría mejor si ella desaparecía. Si... quizás las chicas sufrirían y llegarían a adiarla aun mas por tomar una decisión tan cobarde, pero sabia que tarde a temprano la olvidarían, olvidarían el dolor de esta vida que ella las obligo a vivir, todas esas luchas por proteger el planeta de "el", por proteger su futuro, Tokio de cristal, por proteger a Rini, todas esas luchas que libraron para salvar todo aquello que ahora estaba perdido...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella?" -no fue un reclamo, en realidad ninguno supo que había sido... solo una pregunta que espera por respeta...

El castaño solo bajo los hombros y suspiro...

"Responde"- le pidió casi en suplica.

Taiki no dijo nada

"RESPONDE!" -esta vez le exigió una respuesta

El castaño levanto la vista y lo vio a los ojos ¿qué podía decirle? Estaba por pronunciar palabra cuando...

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh" – se escucho un grito del piso superior

"SERENA!" -gritaron los tres. El primero en llegar fue Taiki ya que era el más cercano a las escaletas.

Entraron a la habitación y encontraron a la rubia sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, con la vista baja y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Seiya y Yaten se quedaron estaticos. Les asusto verla casi en el mismo estado en que la habían encontrado en su casa hace algunos días. Taiki por su parte se acerco de inmediato y se arrodillo ante ella, tomo sus manos y la obligo a verlo...

"Tranquila" - le murmuro – "estoy aquí, todo estará bien" - le aseguro y levantándola en brazos la recostó en la cama y la arropo cariñosamente

Serena se aferro a una de sus manos – "por favor, por favor no te vallas, no quiero estar sola"- le suplicaba entre lagrimas.

"Tranquila... me quedare contigo" - le dijo mientras se despojaba de su saco y sus zapatos para después recostarse a un lado de la rubia quien no dudo un segundo en refugiarse en sus brazos...

Yaten estaba anonadado por la acción de su hermano y la actitud de la chica mientras que Seiya no soporto más aquella imagen y salio de la habitación rumbo a la sala donde comenzó a descargar toda su furia.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Quizás no lo recuerdas pero el es...

"Maryus" - interrumpió a su padre – "un sabio miembro del concilio ... lo recuerdo" -dijo sin expresión en su rostro y sin dejar de ver al hombre frente a ella

"Me halaga y me sorprende que logre recordarme majestad... era usted muy pequeña"

"Sus ojos... jamás podría olvidar sus ojos" - fue todo el comentario de la princesa

El sabio solo sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Serenety y la besaba delicadamente.

Esa misma noche...

"¿A que ha venido?" -le pregunto la reina a sus esposo mientras se preparaban para dormir – "¿por qué paso toda la tarde con Serenety? ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita en esta ocasión?"

"No lo se amor" - respondió sinceramente – "pero en todo caso se lo preguntaremos mañana antes de que se marche"

En la habitación de la princesa...

"Luna ¿qué habitación de dieron al huésped?"

"la contigua, tu padre pensó que lo mas conveniente seria darle una de las mejores, ¿por qué lo preguntas? No pensaras..."

"Caro que no, ¿Como crees?...fue solo curiosidad"

mmmm..

"Oye luna ¿tu lo viste en aquella ocasión cuando vino hace 8 años?"

"En realidad no... solo tus padres y Artemis lo vieron ¿por qué?"

"Es solo que el recuerdo que tengo de el es exactamente el mismo a como se ve hoy, me refiero a que no parece haber envejecido en absoluto" -comento mientras entraba a la cama

"Eso se debe a que siendo un sabio su vida es mucho mas larga que la mayoría, pero no debe sorprendente, tu como descendiente de la luna también posees un ciclo de vida muy prolongado, serás como tu madre que permanecen jóvenes por muchísimos años" - le respondió con dulzura mientras la cobijaba- "dime algo linda... ¿por qué no dejabas de verlo? parecías hipnotizada"

"Son sus ojos Luna...hay algo en ellos... algo que no logro descifrar... su mirada me oculta algo... lo se... me reta a adivinar sus pensamientos... sus intenciones, pero por mas que trato, no me dice nada... me inquieta"

"Recuerda que el no es como todos los demás, quizás se deba a eso, así que no te preocupes y descansa" - le sugirió depositando un beso en su frente para después salir de su habitación.

Esa misma noche...

"aaahhhhhh"- un sonoro grito de la princesa despertó a casi todo el palacio. Los reyes se levantaron de prisa y corrieron a su habitación

"Ángel que sucede?" - le preguntaba su padre mientras trataba de calmarla...

"Me esta llamando" - murmuraba con desesperación

"¿Que, ¿quién, ¿de que hablas amor?" -le preguntaba la reina de forma angustiada

"Me pide que abra la puerta... quiere venir, me esta llamando!"- gritaba sin poder contener su llanto

El rey la abrazo fuertemente para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras que su pobre hija no dejaba de murmurar cosas que para la mayoría no tenían sentido ya que al parecer los únicos que parecían comprender el significado de aquellas palabras eran el propio rey quien no podía evitar temer por lo que pronto se desataría y Maryus el joven sabio quien permanecía de pie en la puerta de la habitación con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Aquellas palabras fueron el inicio del fin" - comentaba Luna

"¿qué es lo que eso significan?" - pregunto la peliazul bastante alterada

"Lo ignoro... nunca lo supimos...lo único que se, es que al día siguiente la tranquilidad del reino se predio por completo"

RECUERDO

"Luna ¿dónde se encuentra Serenety?"

"Hace unos minutos la vi en el jardín, conversando con el joven sabio"

"Me preocupa mi hija, sus pesadillas cada vez la alteran mas, despierta diciendo cosas que nadie comprende y al día siguiente asegura haber olvidado todo"

"¿Acaso teme que le oculte algo?"

"Si Luna eso es lo que temo desde hace meses, desde que su actitud cambio"

"Majestad" - Luna hizo una reverencia al rey que entraba en esos momentos.

"¿Se ha ido?" -le pregunto la reina

"No, aun no, pero me dirijo a hablar con el, es solo que no lo encuentro ¿han visto a Serenety?"

"En el jard..." - ambas mujeres se vieron interrumpidas por la sorpresa de ver que alguien frente a ellos se materializaba de la nada. El rey se puso frente a su esposa en actitud defensiva"

Aquel ligero haz de luz se convirtió en un anciano hombre de túnica blanca...

"Meyrak" - murmuro el rey al reconocerlo. Era el miembro del concilio que junto a Maryus había visitado el palacio hacia 8 años...

"A que se debe su..."- trato de preguntar cortésmente pero...

"El traidor esta aquí, debe proteger su reino... busca el cristal de plata"

"MAJESTAD!" - entraron corriendo unos alterados guardias – "algo ha pasado, encontraron al consejero Artemis y a Sailor Uranus inconcientes"

Todas aquellas palabras entraron tan rápido por sus oídos que no lograron captar su significado hasta que...

"La princesa ha desaparecido!"

FIN DEL RECUERDO

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En la habitación de Serena...

"Ya no quiero" - murmuraba entre sollozos – "ya no quiero recordar, ya no quiero que me duela, no quiero llorar Taiki... ya no"

"Tranquila" - trataba de calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabello – "se que es difícil, pero debes ser fuerte"

"¿Para que, no tengo nada... el lo destruyo todo...solo quiero... solo…."

Si, en verdad solo... solo quería morir. Pero en el momento en que se disponía a dejarse vencer, lo recordaba... recordaba su rostro sonriente, burlándose de su dolor... y entonces recobraba un poco de su fuerza y anhelaba vivir con el único propósito de matarlo. Si, eso es lo que deseaba... matarlo por todo el dolor que le había causado... por hacerla sentir como se sentía en ese momento...

"No lo digas... ni siquiera lo pienses... debes ser fuerte porque debes enfrentarlo una vez mas, debes hacerlo pagar por todo tu dolor... solo así lograrais continuar"

"Pero ..." - la rubia no dejaba de llorar. Sabia que si amigo tenia razón, lo sabia, pero el dolor no parecía dejarla, los recuerdos la atormentaban constantemente...

"Hagamos un trato" - le propuso el castaño – "esta noche llora cuanto quieras... desahógate, saca todo ese dolor de tu cuerpo... llora hasta tu ultima lagrima, para que a partir de mañana no tengas que volver a hacerlo... mañana serás fuerte y no dejaras que "el" te siga atormentando... yo estaré contigo en todo momento"

Serena no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando entre los brazos de Taiki, convenciéndose a si misma de que el tenia razón, ya había llorado suficiente... era verdad, debía ser fuerte... debía hacer comprender a su ser entero que "el" mintió en todo momento... que no era mas que... si... un nuevo enemigo... eso era... un enemigo a quien debía destruir... y por primera vez entre todas las batallas que hasta ahora había tenido, entre tantos adversarios, por primera vez... disfrutaría haciendo pedazos a este...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Seiya tranquilízate!" -le exigía Yaten a su hermano- "vas a destruir la casa!"

"¿Porque? ¿Por qué!" - lanzaba la pregunta al aire - "tu los viste, ella... ella ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia, solo tenia ojos para el!"

"No resolverás nada con destruir la casa!"- le grito queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón – "quizás mañana puedas hablar con ellos, quizás no es lo que pensamos, Taiki no... el... y además ¿que hay de su novio, y de Amy, seguramente hay otra explicación...

Seiya se tranquilizo un poco, perecía estar asimilando las palabras de su hermano si...¿quizás no era lo que el pensaba?. Respiro profundo un par de veces y viendo a su hermano le dijo...

"Tienes razón... no puede ser lo que me imaginaba, Taiki ama a Amy y mi único rival es ese invesil de Darien..."

Yaten solo suspiro un poco aliviado

"pero no esperare hasta mañana por respuestas" - le comento mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación e la chica.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

En el templo Hikawa...

¿Desapareció?...¿pero...

"Para cuando Meyrak llego con la noticia de que Maryus era un traidor el y Serenety ya no se encontraban en la luna" - explico la consejera – "no hacia falta ninguna nave así que se supuso que había utilizado la tele transportación, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie dado que el era un gran sabio y poderoso hechicero"

"Es cierto ahora lo recuerdo" - comento Lita con semblante preocupado – "la reina casi enloquece por la angustia de no saber que pretendía hacer el con Serena"

"Es verdad" - secundo Rey – "pensaron que la usaría como rehén para pedir el cristal de plata a cambio de su vida pero..."

"Pero el rey no le dio tiempo"

RECUERDO

"...LA PRINCESA HA DESAPARECIDO!"

"¿QUEEE?" - exclamaron al unísono los reyes

"no... NOO!"- comenzó a sollozar la reina temiendo lo peor.

"Al parecer he llegado tarde, no lo entiendo, se nos acaba de informar de su presencia en el reino" - murmuraba el sabio visiblemente contrariado...

"Manda llamar a las sailors!" - Luna le dio la orden al guardia que había traído tan mala noticia.

"Por que?... que es lo que quiere de mi hija!" - preguntaba la angustiada reina entre un mar de llanto y desesperación.

"Creemos que busca el cristal de plata"

"Las sailors no podrán contra el, la inners aun no terminan su entrenamiento!" - el rey estaba furioso... no... preocupado... aterrado seria quizá la mejor palabra.

La reina se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de aquella sala mientras lloraba amargamente y suplicaba que nada le pasara a su pequeña. De un momento a otro pudo verse como el rey incremento su aura. Tanto Luna como la reina sabían que estaba tratando de localizar a su hija por medio de ese vínculo especial que siempre habían compartido

"La encontré" - exclamó unos minutos después al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante su esposa. En los ojos de ambos podía verse la desesperación y la angustia que los embargaba – "no te preocupes amor" - le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – "no permitiré que nada le pase a nuestro Ángel. Te amo"- fueron las ultimas palabras que la reina escucho de su marido antes de que el desapareciera en un haz de luz.

Horas mas tarde...

Luna corría a toda prisa a la enfermería. Le habían informado que tanto Artemis como Haruka por fin habían despertado. Ella sabia que eso significaba que talvez Maryus se había debilitado ya que era su poder el que mantenía a los dos guardianes de la princesa en un estado inconsciente.

Cuando iba entrando a la habitación choco con Artemis..

"¿Saben adonde se la ha llevado?" -les pregunto angustiada por el bienestar de su princesa.

No, no lo sabem...

"¿qué es lo que saben!"- pregunto la aterrada voz de la reina quien en esos momentos se acercaba

"Solo lo que vimos antes de..."

RECUERDO

"¿Por que lo mira con tanta insistencia?"- pregunto Uranus algo extrañada por la actitud de su gatita

"Al parecer Serenety le dijo a Luna que hay algo en los ojos del sabio que la inquieta y que no ha logrado descifrar el por que" - respondió el consejero mientras veían como su joven princesa y su acompañante caminabas a unos cuantos metros de distancia – "¿de que estarán hablando?

"No lo se" -respondió la señora del viento – "pero planeo averiguarlo- "añadió para después acercarse sigilosamente y ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca

"¿Acaso planeas espiarla?"- le pregunto Artemis ya en la misma posición que su compañera de guardia

"Por si no lo recuerdas debemos ser como su sombra, así que cállate, observa y escucha"- le reprendió para después prestar toda su atención a la conversación de la pareja...

"¿Pasa algo princesa?"

"Aun no logro descifrarlo... se que hay algo... me inquieta" -respondió sin dejar de ver fijamente a sus ojos

"¿a que se refiere?"- pregunto fingiendo inocencia

"Su mirada... me esconde algo... me reta a descubrirlo...pero no logro... ¿qué es lo que me ocultan sus ojos?"

Maryus sonrió ante la actitud de su acompañante y acercándose aun mas a ella la abrazo por la cintura...

"Pero que…" - trato de objetar la princesa al igual que sus dos guardianes que viendo lo que pasaba se dispusieron a salir de su escondite pero...

"Mírame..." – le pidió interrumpiendo sus palabras. Artemis y Haruka decidieron esperar solo un poco- "mírame a los ojos una vez mas, descúbrelo... descubre lo que te ocultan"

Serenety no hizo más que obedecer, en verdad quería saberlo, así que lo miro fijamente y no tardo mucho en arrepentirse de ello...

"No... noo" - comenzó a murmurar mientras en su rostro podía verse crecer la desesperación y algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

"Si princesa" - dijo el con voz intimidante – "yo he visto tu futuro... y ahora tu también lo conoces"

"Nooooo!" - grito de manera desesperada mientras trataba de alejarse de el.

"SUELTALA!" -exigió Artemis quien junto a Uranus habían salido de su escondite.

Maryus no pareció sorprenderse por su repentina aparición, levanto en brazos a la joven princesa que yacía con la mirada perdida y sin producir sonido alguno. Ambos chicos se preocuparon al ver como una ligera sombra opacaba aquel hermoso color celeste en la mirada de la chica.

"¿Qué le has hecho!" - pregunto Uranus en posición de ataque.

El no respondió simplemente mostró una vez mas una ligera sonrisa y pasando a una velocidad impresionante entre los dos guardianes se retiro sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo mientras los dos guerrero caían inconcientes detrás de el.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Pero que fue lo que...? como...?" -trato de cuestionar la reina pero...

"Majestad" - se escucho una voz conocida. Los cuatro presentes voltearon para encontrarse a sailor Neptium y Plutón quienes venían a toda prisa

"El espejo me lo ha mostrado majestad" - decía Neptium entre jadeos – "se donde esta la princesa!"

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"Si, eso si lo recuerdo" -comento Michiru- "el espejo me mostró que la princesa se encontraba en uno de los asteroides cercanos a mercurio"

"Así es" -puntualizo Luna- "en cuanto lo supimos salimos a buscarla. La encontramos inconsciente abandonada en aquel asteroide. No había rastro alguno del Rey o del traidor. Serena tenia su vestido manchado de sangre. En cuanto volvimos a palacio la Reina la hizo examinar, pero no encontraron herida alguna, al parecer solo estaba extremadamente débil como si le hubieran absorbido toda la energía" -comentaba con suma tristeza

RECUERDO

Desde que habían encontrado a la princesa, la reina no se había separado de ella en lo absoluto. Su hija ya llevaba tres días inconsciente. Los médicos le habían dicho que al parecer había perdido toda su energía y que no despertaría hasta varios días después. La joven princesa sollozaba amargamente por su padre entre sueños mientras la reina no dejaba de angustiarse por el paradero de su esposo.

"Majestad, debería descansar un poco" -le murmuro Luna mientras entraba a la habitación.

"No, Luna, no quiero separarme de ella, podría despertar en cualquier minuto"

"Majestad si sigue así enfermara, necesita descansar" -le decía a su reina quien permanecía recostada a un lado de su hija esperando que esta despertara.

La reina iba a responder cuando se vio interrumpida...

"_No debe despertar... me llama... no debe... mi culpa_..." -murmuraba la princesa de manera afligida aun entre sueños

"No deja de repetir lo mismo" -comento la reina de manera angustiada mientras ambas oían lo que para ellas eran incoherencias sin sentido.

"Mi culpa" -sollozaba la princesa con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- "es mi culpa... papa... PAPA!" -grito de manera sorpresiva al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y abría los ojos.

"Serenety!" -le llamo su angustiada madre al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y lloraba nuevamente.- "mi amor...todo esta bien... tranquila... estas en casa" -le murmuraba mientras acariciaba su espalda con el propósito de tranquilizarla.

"No..no..NOO!" -grito saliendo del abrazo de su madre y refugiándose a llorar en su almohada –"es mi culpa!"

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"La princesa permaneció así por un par de días" -comento Luna –"rechazaba la presencia de todos, en especial la de la reina... nadie sabia los motivos, no salía de su habitación, no comía, solo lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y cuando lo hacia tenia horribles pesadillas de las que despertaba gritando aterrada"

"¿y que paso después?" -pregunto Mina –"¿qué hay del Rey?"

"Jamás volvió a saberse de el, era obvio que la única persona capaz de responder a eso era Serena, pero la única ocasión en que la reina trato de preguntare, ella se puso histérica. La reina debió suponer que el Rey y Maryus se habían matado entre sí y que Serena había sido testigo de todo y que eran esas imágenes las que regresaban a su mente en forma de pesadillas para atormentarla"

"¿entonces fue por eso que la reina borro su memoria?" -pregunto la pequeña Hotaru

"así es, lo hizo para que Serena pudiera estar tranquila" -respondió Luna para después quedarse sumida en sus propios recuerdos...

"¿pasa algo? ¿hay algo mas que no nos has dicho?" -pregunto Amy al notar como la consejera se había quedado callada mientras su rostro se entristecía aun amas

"he...no nada! –contesto - "_ya es suficiente conque Artemis y Haruka lo hayan recordado y tengan que cargar nuevamente con esa culpa en sus corazones, ellas jamás lo supieron en aquel tiempo... no tiene caso que lo sepan ahora"_

"pero ¿por qué borrar también nuestros recuerdos?" -cuestionó Lita...

"para garantizar que ella jamás recordara por medio de alguien mas, por lo mismo el cristal de plata no solo quito de ella sus recuerdos sino también esa habilidad que poseía para leer la mirada de los demás. La reina le pidió al cristal de plata que borrara de la mente de todo el reino lo relacionado con el concilio, y la muerte del rey. Fue la única forma en que Serena volvió a ser la joven alegre de algún tiempo atrás. Lo que paso después es lo que ya todas recuerdan"...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena se había quedado dormida. Taiki permanecía en silencio mientras la contemplaba. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo llevar la mentira por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que jamás nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Podrá ella superarlo?...

Escucho unos ligeros pasos acercándose. Sabía que seguramente se trataba de Seiya, ¿seguir con su enfrentamiento u obligarlo a esperar hasta mañana? Mmm... opto por la segunda opción, así que cuando sintió que habrían la puerta decidió hacerse el dormido...

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo su hermano parado frente a ellos, talvez 5 o 10 minutos...

¿Qué tanto veía? Seguramente a su amado bombón ¿qué otra cosa, lo cierto es que si no hubiera sido porque Yaten lo saco de ahí, seguramente se hubiera amanecido en la misma posición, contemplándola, enamorándose cada segundo mas y más de ella...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Algunas horas después...

Toda la casa estaba embargada de una extraña quietud, todo permanecía en silencio, al parecer Taiki se había quedado dormido junto a Serena y de alguna forma Seiya se había tranquilizado o quizás se había cansado de maldecir a su hermano y de destrozar lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas y termino durmiéndose en uno de los sillones de la sala. Yaten por su parte dormía placidamente en su propia habitación.

Serena despertó un poco más tranquila, no tardo en darse cuenta que Taiki permanecía a su lado tal y como la había prometido. Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar el cómo algunos años atrás el castaño no parecía soportarla. Su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que un semblante serio oscureció sus rasgos.

Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar al chico, y se vistió para luego salir al pequeño balcón que se situaba justo frente al lago. La noche era muy tranquila, aunque al igual que desde hace meses la luna no brillaba como antes, lucia opaca y triste al igual que su princesa...

"_Sé lo que debo hacer... ya no tendré miedo... debo ser fuerte... ya no llorare... ya nadie podrá herirme... no lo permitiré... nadie jamás volverá a engañarme... jamás..."_

Serena entro nuevamente a la habitación solo para salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida. En el camino encontró a Seiya dormido en un sillón, su expresión no vario en absoluto. Solo pasó de largo sin hacer el menor ruido.

"_...necesito respuestas... sé bien donde encontrarlas..."_

Salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió al muelle que se encontraba a la orilla del lago. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa de tirantes del mismo tono. Estaba descalza y el frió que corría por el aire no parecía llegar a su piel. Su rubio y largo cabello suelto era ondeando por el viento. Ella camino hasta el extremo final de aquel muelle y permaneció parada en silencio, con la vista fija en el agua y una expresión de indiferencia en su mirada.

"Solicito su presciencia... aparezcan" -pidió sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras. En estos momentos todo en ella parecía indiferencia.

A sus espaldas se crearon cuatro ases de luz: rojo, azul, verde y café para segundos después mostrar a cuatro apuestos chicos que permanecían con una rodilla en el suelo y la mirada hacia el piso.

"Princesa..." –trato de hablar el pelirrojo pero se vio interrumpido...

"¿Porque?" –pregunto de manera fría.

Al parecer ninguno de los cuatro chicos se atrevía a responder, ni siquiera eran capaces de levantar la mirada ante ella.

"Ustedes lo sabían... sabían del daño que él me habia causado, sabían que él era el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, de mi dolor, del dolor de mis sailors, de la muere de...

Ustedes siempre lo supieron... es hasta ahora que comprendo el significado de sus palabras"

RECUERDO

"_Hemos sido testigos de su sufrimiento y nos sentimos culpables al no poder evitarlo..._

_Deseamos compensar nuestro fallo ofreciendo nuestras vidas a su servicio... "_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

"¿Porque, ¿porque después de todo el daño que me había causado, después de asegurarme que estaban a mi servicio sin que yo lo pidiera... ¿por qué permitieron que volviera a dañarme!" -pregunto de manera alterada al tiempo que se giraba para estar frente a ellos. Ella estaba... dolida, defraudaba... furiosa, se sentía impotente...

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se rehusó a cederles paso, ya no lloraría... se lo había prometido a sí misma y aun sin palabras, se lo había prometido a Taiki.

Ya no lloraría...

"Princesa... no tiene idea de cuanto hemos lamentado todo el daño que el príncipe le ha causado"... -se atrevió a hablar Fayres aun sin levantar la mirada

"Sin embargo aun siendo nuestro deseo no podíamos interferir directamente en las acciones del príncipe"... -comento Laryus

"Hemos sido testigos silenciosos del daño que él le ha hecho desde el principio de los tiempos, desde el milenio de plata, pero en aquel entonces usted estaba fuera del alcance de la tierra y por lo tanto del nuestro" -añadió Geo

"Sabemos que el príncipe de la tierra posee un corazón oscuro y que desde su nacimiento solo ha generado dolor y ha traído desgracia a su propio mundo. Jamás pensó en los habitantes de este planeta, jamás correspondió al amor que usted le brindaba..."

"Lo sé" -interrumpió a Amberes sin emoción alguna en sus palabras

"No majestad... aun tiene mucho por saber"... -sentencio Fayres aun en la misma posición.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Taiki despertó al sentir el frió que se colaba por la ventana. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba solo ¿dónde podía estar Serena? Se levanto y se acercó al balcón, pudo ver como la chica se encontraba en el muelle y decidió ir a buscarla. Se puso los zapatos y tomo su saco para después salir de la habitación.

Yaten también se acababa de levantar para vigilar a Seiya y se encontraron en las escaleras, sin embargo el peliplateado no dijo nada, solo lo miro de forma reprobatoria y bajo las escaleras. Taiki dudo por unos segundos pero decidió retomar su curso hacia la puerta principal que lo llevaría más cerca de donde se encontraba Serena.

Cuando giro su rostro nuevamente a las escaleras un fuerte e inesperado golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Taiki tocaba con su mano derecha el punto exacto de su mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, mientras su mirada se concentraba en unos furiosos ojos azules frente a el.

"¿Como te atreviste?- le pregunto con toda la furia que en esos momentos lo contenía- "saber perfectamente lo mucho que la amo"

Taiki pareció molestarse ante tal comentario y levantándose por si solo se acerco a su hermano- "eres un idiota" –fue todo lo que dijo para cruzar de largo y comenzar a bajar las escaleras

Ante tal actitud Seiya no pudo evitar enfurecerse aun más de lo que ya estaba y al girarse se lanzo contra su hermano sorprendiéndolo por la espalda y cayendo ambos por las escaleras.

Una combinación de golpes y maldiciones de ambas partes no se hizo esperar. Ambos chicos comenzaron a golpearse de tal forma que parecían decididos a acabar con su adversario.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena se había quedado sola en el lago. Inmersa en sus cavilaciones...

"_No volveré a llorar..._

_No volveré a compadecerme a mi misma..._

_¿Qué caso tiene?... a fin de cuentas soy la única culpable... ahora lo entiendo..._

"_Él" tiene razón... soy una tonta... siempre lo he sido..._

_Pero no mas... ¡nunca mas!..._

_A partir de hoy me volveré de piedra... _

_Y nada jamás volverá a dañarme..._

_¡Nunca mas!..."_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"¿qué aremos ahora?" -pregunto un apuesto chico peliverde después de que el y sus hermanos hubieran dejado sola a la princesa

"nada... por el momento dejaremos de intervenir"

"¿la dejaremos sola?"

"no Geo, solo esperaremos a que ella este lista, cuando el momento llegue... estaremos presentes... "el" no volverá a dañarla".

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

"Basta!" - les grito Yaten pero ninguno presto atención a sus palabras, ambos chicos se golpeaban quizás queriendo desahogar el dolor que los consumía, Seiya se sentía traicionado y Taiki estaba furioso por la desconfianza de su hermano y sus tontas insinuaciones

Yaten se acerco y trato de separarlos, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte golpe que lo hizo enfurecer, todo parecía indicar que pronto el número de contendientes aumentaría a tres.

"Ambos son unos idiotas" – les grito un furioso Yaten –"¿acaso están locos? Por que rayos…- un ligero toque en su hombro derecho lo hizo callar

Al sentir la presencia de la rubia ambos chicos dejaron los golpes y se mostraron apenados por su comportamiento.

"¿Puedo saber que es lo que pasa?"- pregunto a ninguno en especial. Ambos chicos solo bajaron la mirada como niños regañados por su madre.

Al no obtener respuesta la rubia se dirigió al único que parecía no estar involucrado en el conflicto – "ya que ellos no quieren decir nada, podrías decirme tu que es lo que esta pasando"- sin duda Serena no era la misma, mostraba una seguridad, fortaleza y autoridad que nunca antes habían visto en ella, su sola presencia infundía respeto, cosa que los tres chicos notaron.

Yaten evadió la mirada de sus hermanos y respondió – "Seiya cree que existe algo entre Taiki y tu, eso lo enfureció y ataco a Taiki quien nunca se molesto en dar explicaciones"

Para sorpresa de los tres, Serena sonrió – "¿algo entre Taiki y yo, si, eso es verdad" – la respuesta paralizo a los tres- "entre nosotros existe lo mismo que hay entre tu y yo"- los tres hermanos contuvieron la respiración sin saber exactamente a que se refería – "somos buenos amigos"- dijo de manera inocente mientras sonreía una vez mas.

"Bombón pero Taiki y tu…"

"Como ya lo dije, solo somos amigos" - le interrumpió la rubia mientras se acercaba a el- "Seiya, se lo que sientes por mi y te lo agradezco, pero no seas tontito, sabes bien que Taiki ama a Amy y si creíste ver algo mas que una amistad entre nosotros pues te equivocaste, Taiki ha sido de mucho apoyo para mi en estos días y quizás he abusado de su gentileza y su compañía, eso es todo" – le aclaro

El joven de ojos azules no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ampliamente, sin duda le agradaba lo que ella le estaba diciendo y también, sin duda, seguiría luchando por su amor.

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Esa misma tarde...

"bombón, ¿estas segura?" -pregunto el pelinegro nada contento de que la rubia los hubiera convencido de que regresaran a la ciudad, en realidad tenia planeado aprovechar el tiempo en que la tendría tan cerca para poder conquistarla sin la intervención de las sailors o del invesil de su novio.

"Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien" -respondió bajando de la camioneta..

"Serena no me guata la idea de que vuelvas a tu casa y mucho menos que te quede sola" -hablo el castaño - "por lo menos permite que uno de nosotros se quede contigo"

"No es necesario... en verdad estoy bien, gracias a Yaten ya no estoy herida y en general me siento mucho mejor, más segura" -les comento fingiendo su mejor sonrisa para tratar de convencerlos- "en verdad, estaré bien, no se preocupen".

"Pero ¿y si vuelven a atacarte, y sí..."..

"No te preocupes Seiya, no volverán a tomarme por sorpresa, lo que paso antes fue por culpa de mi descuido" -le sonrió de manera melancólica- "pero no volverá a pasar _"nunca mas" _

Taiki se alegro al escuchar que la chica al parecer ya lo había superado, se veía más segura, mas fuerte, sin embargo algo en sus palabras y en especial en su mirada lo incomodaba pero ¿qué?...

"bien" -hablo el peliplateado –"pero si necesitas algo nos llamas ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro" -le respondió aun sosteniendo su fingida sonrisa para después ver como la camioneta se alejaba hasta perderse en la esquina...

Serena dio media vuelta y miro detenidamente su casa. La sonrisa de sus labios se borro por completo

"_**No importa a donde bayas o en que lugar te escondas,**_

_**tus huellas seguiré y lograre encontrarte,**_

_**por el día seré como tu fiel sombra,**_

_**y por las noches el espectro que veras a cada instante..."**_

Entro a la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto donde encontró la puerta derribada y la habitación en un completo desorden, entro al interior sin hacer expresión alguna y comenzó a recoger todo y a acomodarlo en su lugar, recogió los vidrios que havia en el piso, los pedazos de espejo, las sabanas y toda la rapa que mostraba manchas de sangre para después depositarlos en el contenedor de basura.

Limpio los muebles y coloco todas las fotografías en su lugar y por ultimo tomo un cepillo y una cubeta con agua y jabón y comenzó a tallar las manchas de sangre que habia en el piso hasta quitarlas por completo, para después tomar un largo baño y después de vestirse se sentó en la cama y se quedo viendo fijamente la fotografía que estaba en el pequeño mueble de enseguida, esa fotografía que tanto había querido tiempo atrás donde ella y Darien sonreían abrazados... acaricio la imagen.- "_pronto... muy pronto sabrás lo que es el dolor, lo pagaras caro Endymión... muy caro..."._

"_**Jamás serás feliz no importa donde te encuentres,**_

_**Pues llevaras en tu conciencia lo mucho que me heriste,**_

_**Seré como fantasma que en tu mente vague,**_

_**Trayendo a tu memoria todo el daño que me hiciste..."**_

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Algunas horas después...

"¿estas segura?" -pregunto la chica de cabello acuamarino.

"Si... el viento ha vuelto a hablarme... estoy segura"

"su esencia a cambiado, logro sentirla muy distante, como si se alejara poco a poco...¿qué le esta pasando a la princesa, que la a hecho cambiar"

"¿puedes sentirla?" -pregunto Luna sacando a Artemis de sus cavilaciones...

"si... pronto la veremos"

Las sailors y los dos consejeros se dirigían a buscar a su princesa. Por fin el viento havia respondido a las exigencias de su señora y le había dado contestación.

"Esta cerca, puedo sentirla pero..."

"¿pero que Rey?" -preguntó algo angustiaba Lita

"su aura ha cambiado"

"¿eso que significa?"

"No estoy segura Amy...solo espero que no sea nada malo"...

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

Serena estaba parada frente a la ventana de su habitación... en silencio... el sol había comenzado a declinar y la luna no tardaba en hacerse presente... esa luna que compartía con ella su dolor, su angustia.

La luna que al igual que su princesa ya nada parecía importarle, su brillo se había opacado por completo, se veía oscurecida, triste y en ocasiones incluso amenazante, quizá era por eso que ni siquiera las estrellas se asomaban en el firmamento, quizás le temían...

El viento llegaba a ella en suaves caricias que recorrían su rostro y jugaban con su hermosa cabellera... quizás era Amberes quien lo enviaba a consolarla... quizás era aviado por Haruka para decirle que la extrañaba, que la buscaba y que ansiaba verla... no lo sabia, lo cierto era que nada parecía ayudarla.

Ella estaba envuelta en sus ensoñaciones, en sus pensamientos... recordando por milésima vez todo lo ocurrido desde hacia meses... pero esta vez era diferente, no lloraba, no gritaba, no maldecía... simplemente las imágenes y las palabras cruzaban por su mente sin provocar sentimiento alguno... nada... ya no dolía, era como si en estos momentos lo que antes la atormentaba y la hacia débil... hoy la volviera mas fuerte, inquebrantable... de piedra...

Unos ligeros pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran ellas, la habían encontrado, la observaban en silencio...

¿Quién daría el primer paso?...

¿Quién diría la primer palabra?...

¿Cómo romper el muro de hielo que ella misma había formado a su alrededor?...

¿Cómo esperar que se acercaran cuando ella misma las había mantenido alejadas?

¿Qué hacer ahora que sabia la verdad? Ahora que estaba consciente de que ellas siempre tuvieron la razón y de que todo lo ocurrido fue enteramente su culpa

¿Pedir perdón?... si, era lo menos que podía hacer...

¿Llorar?... no, ya no quedaban lagrima alguna en su interior, estaba seca...

¿Decirles la verdad?... Nunca, no soportaría que la vieran con lastima o peor aun que se culparan a sí mismas por lo que él le había hecho, por lo que ella no fue capaz de evitar.

No... no permitiría que ellas cargaran una vez mas con la culpa que trajo la debilidad de su princesa... no lo permitiría.

Ya habían sufrido demasiado, lo reconocía, en esa trágica historia, no era ella la única victima, no... ya ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarse a sí misma victima, ella era la causante, todo lo ocurrido era por ella, y todas sus sailors habían corrido la trágica suerte de serle fiel, esa había sido su perdición, quererla...

Si, lo sabia, era conciente de lo que cada una de ellas había dejado para seguirla, para cuidarla, todo a lo que habían renunciado, solo para tener a cambio la obligación de proteger a una princesa miedosa e incompetente, para morir por ella una y otra vez, para velar por su bienestar, por su futuro aun cuando el propio hubiera sido incierto o se hubiera cambiado y acoplado al de ella, todo giraba a su alrededor...

Quizás esa era la maldición de sus guardianas, vivir solo para ella, ser ella su principal prioridad... ahora lo entendía... jamás había sido tan claro, ellas jamás han fallado, jamás las escucho quejarse de su suerte, de su deber, de tener que renunciar a lo que amaban, a sus sueños, todo por ella, por su princesa...

Las sailors permanecían en silencio, no sabían que hacer, que decir, contemplaban a la rubia esperando un "lárguense" o quizás un "no quiero verlas" o algo similar como ya era su costumbre. Lo esperaban con ansia, lo que fuera solo por volver a escuchar su voz, para asegurarse de que era ella, que la habían encontrado...

¿Qué decir, ¿se atrevería a verlas a los ojos? ¿Cómo empezar?...

"Princesa" -se escucho la voz de Setsuna quien dio un par de pasos al frente de forma temerosa.

"mi guerrera del tiempo... tú eres la mas afectada en todo esto, te culpe de manera injusta, me atreví a golpearte cuando tu solo pedías perdón por no poder evitar que yo sufriera, por tener que cumplir con una obligación y un destino que jamás pediste, que te encadena a una soledad eterna, todo por mi, por asegurar mi felicidad aun cuando tu existencia transcurra en una infinita desdicha….me atreví a desear tu muerte, la todas, pero añoraba mas la tuya que cualquier otra...¿cómo fui capaz?..."

Serena no hacia movimiento alguno, no pronunciaba palabra, en su interior había un sin fin de preguntas que pasaban por su mente, un sin fin de sentimientos... la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza... de repente pudo sentir una frágil mano posándose en su hombro... No lo espera, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que aquel ligero toque la sorprendió por completo, y pese a lo que ella misma creía, sus ojos de humedecieron... ¿lagrimas, si, eso eran, eran lagrimas de dolor, de arrepentimiento...

Había jurado no llorar mas y se sorprendió a si misma haciéndolo, pero estaba bien... si alguien en ese mundo merecía su llanto, eran ellas...

"Lo siento" -se escucho salir de sus labios como un liguero murmullo.

Nadie se movió. Trataban de adivinar si realmente habían escuchado aquello o había sido producto de su imaginación..

"Princesa" -volvió a oírse la quebradiza voz de Setsuna quien con una ligera presión en su hombro la invitaba a voltear.

"en verdad lo lamento" -dijo de forma dolorosa al tiempo que se giraba y se arrojaba a los brazos de Setsuna – "perdóname... todo fue mi culpa... lo lamento... por favor... perdóname..." -suplicaba con gran dolor aferrándose cada vez mas al abrazo de su sailor.. -"estaba equivocada... no debí... en verdad lo siento... por favor perdónenme..."

Todas comenzaron a acercarse y una a una se fueron uniendo en aquel abrazo...

"no hay nada que perdonar princesa..." -le dijo Setsuna mientras las lagrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas al tiempo que la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Quería sentirla tan real como fuera posible, quería asegurarse que no era un sueño, que realmente la había recuperado, de que estaba nuevamente con ellas...

"serena tonta" -se escucho la voz enternecida de Rey...

"te extrañamos mucho" -dijeron al unísono Mina, Lita y Amy

"me alegra que este nuevamente con nosotras princesa" -se escucho la voz de Hotaru...

"jamás volveremos a permitir que nos dejes" -dijo Michiru

"me hiciste mucha falta gatita..." -finalizo Haruka.

todas las sailors estaban llorando, no se sabia exactamente por que, quizás alegría al sentir que habían recuperado a su amiga, quizás dolor por los recuerdos de todos esos meses separadas, talvez angustia por no saber que es lo que su princesa había sufrido en todo ese tiempo...

El abrazo se prolongo algunos minutos más. Artemis y Luna veían la escena con gran nostalgia...

"Ella ha vuelto..". -murmuro Luna con lagrimas en los ojos

"Si y jamás volverá a dejarnos" -comento Artemis al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Las chicas se separaron sin dejar de llorar. Luna y Artemis se acercaron.

"¿acaso nosotros no merecemos un abrazo?" -pregunto Luna con voz llorona

"nosotros te queremos tanto o más que todas ellas" -asevero Artemis acercándose al grupo.

Serena los vio indecisa... ¿quiénes son ellos? se preguntaba pero al verlos fijamente a los ojos la respuesta vino a ella...- "¿luna, ¿Artemis?" -pregunto sin creer lo que veía

"Si ángel, somos nosotros" -le dijo luna al tiempo que la abrazaba

"Te hemos extrañado tanto" -comento Artemis estrechándola en sus brazos.

"¿qué es lo que te ha pasado princesa?... ¿que es lo que puedo sentir al tocarte, ¿que es lo que ha cambiado en ti?.. ¿Por qué siento que un ligero miedo me invade?... "

**XXX---XXX---XXX---XXX**

HOLA, perdón por el retrazo, espero que este capitulo les agrade, no es la gran cosa pero vamos avanzando, les agradezco de mil amores a todos los que me han dejado sus opiniones, incluso a aquellos que solo leen la historia, por favor dejen sus comentarios, la verdad es que motivan mucho.

Cuídense!

Vinisa

19/09/2006


End file.
